Hero Time
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Jennifer Tennyson took off the Omnitrix almost six years ago. But then her Grandpa Max disappeared leaving only a cryptic warning about an alien conspiracy. With a new set of Aliens, and a new set of problems, Jen must face up against DNAliens, Hybrids and worst of all High School. Fem Ben, Gwevin, OC aliens. Starts at Alien Force
1. The Return

** Author's Note: I own nothing, but this is a thing that I'm making. **

Hero Time

1 The Return

Jennifer Tennyson smiled to herself. Then she frowned up at the bleachers. Grandpa Max had said he would be there for her today, it was the last game of the season after all. But he hadn't been there, not even showing up late to see her get her MVP medal. She shook her head and pulled the key to her bike lock out of the gym bag slung over her shoulder. She was so distracted she almost didn't notice the person standing next to the bike stand. She glanced up and blinked.

He was cute, his hair was a wave of black, carefully puled back into a ponytail and his eyes were an unusually bright purple. He smiled a perfectly white smile at her.

"That was an excellent save." Jen grinned her hand going to the medal around her neck.

"Thanks." Then she frowned slightly brushing her short hair out of her eyes. "Don't think I've seen you around before." The boy, he looked about her age maybe sixteen, smiled.

"I'm a new transfer to Bellwood High, I'm starting this week. My name is Al." Jen smiled and held out her hand pulling off her goalie glove.

"I'm Jen." He smiled at her and took her hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you." That's when he did something odd. Instead of shaking her hand he brought it up to his mouth and very gently kissed the back of her hand. She pulled her hand back, he frowned.

"My apologies. I did not wish to offend you." Jen shook her head, pink dusting her cheeks. A part of her brain was going off like an alarm. Over the past five years she'd kept an eye out for unusual behavior. Grandpa Max had drilled both her and Gwen in techniques to keep an eye out for alien activities. Out of usual behaviors could be an easy sign. Al rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. He did have a bit of an exotic accent. Maybe he was just from somewhere else, on Earth. Jen blushed a bit more and shook her head.

"Just not a greeting I'm used to, sorry." She got her bike lock undone, shoved it into her bag and stepped onto her bike.

"I truly meant no harm." Jen nodded at Al slightly, her hand going to an empty wrist as if searching for something. Instead she tugged her sleeve down.

"Yeah, umm. Sorry. I've got to go." With no more preamble than that she took off on her bike. Al watched her go as a woman stepped out of the shadows of a nearby tree.

"You are sure that is her? She was not wearing the omnitrix." Al nodded at the woman, still watching the retreating figure of the girl in her soccer gear.

"I am sure. Omnitrix or not that is the Jen Ten. She is quite pretty in person."

Finding the Rust Bucket empty save for an alien Jen had never seen before, that tried to kill her on sight, was not the way she wanted her day to go. Finding the holo-viewer from Grandpa Max saying he had the Omnitrix made her heart race in fear. The Watch was dangerous, she knew that more than others. After everything they had gone through to get it off of her, how could Grandpa Ma have just taken it? She biked home, breaking several laws about the bike lane and respecting traffic on the way.

She ran through the house, shouting an apology over her shoulder at her mother as she dove for her closet. Slamming it open she tore into the mess there. When her hands came into contact with the box she'd hidden the Watch in nearly six years ago she stilled. She swiped a hand across the lid and laid her hand on the scanner hidden inside. There were three people and one Galvan in the universe who could open this box, herself, Grandpa Max, Gwen and Azmuth. She tossed aside the lid and the sumo slammers cards and frowned. With a careful hand she picked up the Watch. The weight was familiar in her hand, almost comforting. Then she slipped the holo-viewer out of her pocket.

"What did you mean?" She had a choice to make. She stood and set the Watch down on her desk and sat in front of it. After a few minutes contemplating the thing she made her mind up. She changed clothes quickly, running a brush through her hair. It was short, boy short and shaved on the sides. She'd learned her lesson about long hair years ago. Of course she couldn't exactly tell her mother that she'd come home from her summer trip with Grandpa Max and Gwen with extremely short hair because she'd been dragged around by her long hair during a fight with one of the of the most brutal tyrants in the galaxy. It definitely was easier to manage this way too. She slipped the Omnitrix into her pocket next to the holo-viewer and headed out.

"I'm going to visit Gwen, see how her karate match went!" She called over her shoulder to her mother. She was glad that she and her cousin had grown closer over the past five years. Of course some things couldn't be gone through without ending up as friends, saving the galaxy several times over and nearly dying everyday for a summer for example.

Their talk would have gone better if they weren't interrupted by the Magister accusing Jen of stealing the Omnitrix. She almost put the Watch back on right in that second. But the mixup was cleared up quickly and left the three of them standing in the hall. Jen looked down at the device still sitting innocently in her hand. It looked so inert like this, like it really was just a harmless watch. Gwen put her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Jen do you remember how much trouble we had getting that thing off you last time? I don't know if we'll be able to do it again. Putting it back on has to be your choice. You can't just do it because of some vague message from Grandpa. Are you absolutely sure?" Jen nodded and flicked the switch on the back of the Watch. It opened effortlessly and she slipped it back around her wrist. It closed on its own with a finality felt by everyone in the room.

"I'm sure."

It could have gone better Jen mused from her spot at the table at Mr. Smoothie. Kevin Levin sat nearby, and wasn't that just a kicker, he and Gwen were flirting up a storm that nearly put her off her smoothie. She rolled her eyes and slurped the frozen concoction and her frown returned full force. She didn't consider today a win. The Magister had died from a wound he'd gotten during their fight with the Forever Knights. She would never count a lost life as a win. She wondered if the others did. She shook her head. Kevin kept glancing down at the Magister's badge. After a few more minutes they all fell silent. Jen stood and threw her empty cup into the garbage can. Glancing around she confirmed that the parking lot was empty.

"I'm gonna find Grandpa Max. I'm going after these aliens. There have to be more of them on earth. I'm gonna crack this case wide open and get justice for the Magister. I'm not going to ask you to come with me but I could use the help."

Gwen jumped off the hood of Kevin's car and smiled pulling her cousin into a hug. Jen was about a head shorter than her and grumbled slightly as her short hair was ruffled by her cousin.

"I've always got your back." They grinned at each other and Jen held out her hand. Her cousin put her hand on top of Jen's. Both girls were a little surprised when a larger hand joined theirs. They looked up into the dark eyes of Kevin Levin.

"If you can give me a second chance, I wanna get back at the guys who killed the Magister too." Jen grinned.

"Alright, but I've got my eye on you Levin." He rolled his eyes and Jen turned away from the group. She stepped up to the window and ordered a second round of smoothies. Once they were gone though Jen stood again and walked away from the others.

"I'm heading home. I've got class in the morning." Kevin snorted at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot that's a thing normal kids our age do." Jen rolled her eyes at the now ex con.

"You two be safe, don't kill each other while I'm gone." She grinned and slipped off into the streets of Bellwood.

Jen would never say it aloud but having the Omnitrix back on her wrist was comforting. The first few months without it had been practically torture, and she would know. She absently rubbed her side. She still had a scar there from Vilgax's sword. She shuddered a little at the thought and walked a little faster, her hand coming up to the familiar warm metal of the Omnitrix. She let out a breath. Even though the Watch had changed it was still strangely comforting to have it around her wrist again. She frowned, old feelings of paranoia itching at the back of her skull. She turned, but the street behind her was empty.

Even so she took the long way home and circled around until the feeling went away before actually going home. It took her a long time to fall asleep. She spent most of the night fiddling with the Omnitrix, trying to find one alien she recognized. She liked Humgosaur and Swampfire already but she missed the familiar feelings of being as solid as Diamondhead, the speed she could practically taste as XCLR8. But none of them were there. She frowned and buried her head in her pillow, blocking out the toxic green glow of the Watch and eventually falling into a fit-full sleep. She dreamed of stars, of a planet teeming with alien life, of a very familiar small scientist and the last time they'd seen each other.

She woke up in a cold sweat and reached for her wrist half expecting to find it empty but it wasn't, she sighed in relief. Then she spotted the time on her alarm clock and swore. She vaulted out of bed and dressed as fast as she could, nearly toppling over as she pulled on her sneakers. Racing to school was made slightly difficult as she'd left her bike at Gwen's school last night. She just barely made it into the classroom before the bell rang. She was relieved to discover the teacher wasn't even there yet. Her friend Julie laughed as she pumped the air and slid into her desk, depositing her bright green backpack at her feet.

"Cutting it a bit close huh Jen?" Jen stuck out her tongue at her friend who snorted another laugh as Jen stretched. "Nice watch!" Jen's grin slipped a little at Julie's words and she tugged her sleeve over the Omnitrix.

"Thanks." She forced brightness into her voice as she pulled out her notebook and the door opened. Their teacher stepped in, followed by the boy from the soccer field yesterday. God, it felt like it had been years since she put the Omnitrix back on but it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet.

"Quiet down class." The class did as they were told. "We have a new student starting today." She waved him to the front of the class. "Introduce yourself."

He smiled at the class, his eyes finding Jen and staying there.

"My name is Al. I look forward to learning from all of you this year."

It might have just been Jen's paranoia speaking but that sounded a little bit ominous.

"Excellent. Take a seat, looks like there's an open one next to Jennifer." Jen rolled her eyes at the use of her full name.

"Still Jen Mrs. Jackson." The teacher rolled her eyes and motioned for Al to take his seat. He smiled as she began the lesson and he slipped into the seat next to Jen and took off his bag.

"Lovely to see you again, Jen." He nodded his head and Jen felt herself blush under those violet eyes. She nodded too and looked back up at the board. Julie caught her eye and raised an eyebrow, casting an appreciative eye at Al. Jen shook her head at her friend and focused on the lesson. History already wasn't her best subject. She didn't notice Al's eyes fix on the Omnitrix and widen slightly.

"Jen! May I speak to you for a moment?" Al called after her as she stood to leave the classroom. Jen paused with Julie at the door. Her friend bounced her eyebrows at the brunette and flounced out of the classroom.

"Hey Al. Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot." He smiled.

"It is me who should apologize. I was wondering if you could assist me?" He held up his class schedule. Jen nodded as the two of them stepped out into the hallway. She looked down at the schedule in surprise.

"Your schedule is identical to mine… that's a little … odd." Al shrugged.

"I am still getting used to the American school system." Jen laughed.

"Prepare to be at least slightly disappointed. Come on our next class is over here."

Al followed Jen to their next class a few steps behind the Omnitrix wielder. It was polite after all, not just because she was showing him where to go but she was in a higher position of power than him as Azmuth's chosen. He just had to find the right time to talk to her. Hopefully the Magister would contact them within the next few days and give them the all clear signal to approach her properly. But it was curious that she had put the Omnitrix back on what had to have been mere hours after they met. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened, but for now he would focus on keeping his cover intact and that meant passing his classes.


	2. Training

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Up until now this was an AO3 exclusive.**

2 Training 

A low rumble shook the windows of the school as the final bell rang. Jen's hand inched towards the Omnitrix and Al tensed slightly. If it came down to assisting the Jen Ten in a fight or keeping his cover, he knew what he would do. Even if he got in serious trouble for it later. But Jen didn't activate the device around her wrist. Instead she frowned and grabbed her bag, shoving the things from her desk into it without regard and taking off for the front of the school where the rumbling was coming from. Al took off after her, Julie raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Jen had to push through a crowd of students to see the source of the rumble, which felt familiar for some reason. She realized it the moment she spotted a flash of green and black through the crowd. She rolled her eyes and made to leave her own way.

"Tennyson." The crowd around her parted. She rolled her eyes and glared at Kevin Levin who was leaning on his car. "Get in the car Tennyson." Jen's glare intensified and the crowd parted a little more, as if sensing a fight about to begin.

"And if I don't Levin."

Julie had caught up to Al at this point and felt him tense next to her, as if he knew that name. She put a hand on his arm.

"You ok?" Al frowned at the girl.

"Who is that boy?" He said it with something like venom in his voice. Julie shrugged.

"No idea." They were interrupted when the passenger side window was rolled down. Julie felt slightly relieved at the sight of familiar red hair.

"Come on Jen we've got things to do." Jen relaxed and the crowd let out a breath they didn't realize they had been holding. Rolling her eyes Jen pulled open the back seat and tossed in her bag before hopping in herself. The driver, Levin, got back in the car and gunned the engine as if to show off before taking off at speeds that couldn't be legal. Julie frowned as Al kept watching the car as it disappeared from sight. He turned back to Julie.

"Who was the girl in the front seat of the car?" Julie shrugged.

"Jen's cousin, Gwen. The guy was probably Gwen's boyfriend, though it doesn't seem like he and Jen get along very well." Julie shrugged. "Don't know for sure though. I'm Julie Yamamoto by the way." She held out her hand to him and he shook it with a smile as he focused on her for the first time taking his eyes off the horizon where the car had disappeared.

"I am Al Apollo."

"Neat last name, like the Greek god of the sun." Julie didn't miss the momentary confusion that flashed across the boys face but he nodded and turned as a honk sounded from the parking lot. The car was plain black completely unmarked and a woman was leaning on it in a very similar fashion to how Levin had been leaning on his car. Al nodded at her and turned back to Julie.

"I must go, Julie Yamamoto. It was lovely to meet you." Julie nodded and called after him.

"If you like Jen consider getting her sunflowers! They're her favorite!" Al paused mid stride and turned back to Julie a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you, Julie Yamamoto!" He dropped into a very professional bow and stepped into the black car. Julie shook her head as she wondered what she'd gotten Jen into. Oh well he was cute and Jen had been way too tense today, they would make a good pair. Julie whistled to herself as she skipped over to her own car. It was about time Jen got over Ethan Valadis anyway.

Jen was slightly surprised when Kevin's car pulled onto a dirt side street outside of Bellwood. It lead to a small spit of land the Tennyson's owned, well Grandpa Max did anyway. It was a little hidden grotto fed by a clean clear stream. A private dock Grandpa Max often used for fishing. Jen raised an eyebrow at Gwen.

"You told Kevin about Grandpa's spot?" Gwen shrugged looking over her shoulder at her cousin.

"If we're going to fight a possible alien invasion and a definite eventual army of Forever Knights, you need a handle on the Omnitrix again. It's the best place to train. Private, Grandpa Max owns the land so no one will be suspicious of us being out here. And it's a place you can cause property damage without actually causing property damage." Jen rolled her eyes at her cousin. But Gwen had a point.

Jen spent quite some time trying a few aliens. Jetray was fun, the speed of XCLR8 but flying and laser blasting too. Big Chill was nice too. Invisibility, intangibility frost powers. She was having way too much fun. So of course that was when the Omnitrix decided to time out, five feet above the grotto. Jen let out a startled cry and somehow managed to turn her flop into a dive, but it still meant her clothes got soaked. Kevin laughed as she swam back to the dock and Gwen pulled her out of the water. Jen pulled off her jacket, green of course with a white stripe and a small number ten emblazoned on the upper chest on the right side. She shook it and it dripped. She grumbled fishing in the pocket and pulling out a dripping phone.

"Crap. Mom's gonna kill me." Kevin rolled his eyes and took the phone from her.

"Give me ten minutes with it." Jen rolled her eyes and started squeezing water out of her jacket. Gwen stopped her pulling a bag out of Kevin's trunk.

"I brought some stuff."

Stuff turned out to be the makings of a small campfire, smores, hotdogs, chips, soda, and swimming suits. Jen raised an eyebrow at the one Gwen had brought for her.

"You know I don't wear two pieces."

"Yeah around other people. We don't mind the scars Jen." Jen frowned then nodded at her cousin.

"Do you mind?" Gwen nodded at her and put up an opaque wall around her so she was hidden from the one boy in their group. Kevin rolled his eyes, still focused on Jen's phone.

"As if I'd peek. I'm a con, not a creep." In a few minutes Jen tapped on the wall and it descended revealing her in a two piece, bright green swimming suit. Kevin glanced up and blinked. Gwen hadn't been kidding about the scars. The largest one was a curved scar from some kind of blade that ran across her side and flicked towards her belly button. She had a few more minor scars but that one was definitely the worst. All told it stretched from the base of her ribcage to the top of her hip and curved in about an inch and a half. Kevin whistled.

"How the hell did you survive that?"

"Grandpa Max." Jen ran a hand along the scar sheepishly, not meeting Kevin's eyes. Gwen glared at the boy. Her cousin had been self conscious about her scars since she'd gotten them. She hated people finding out about them and went to great lengths to prevent it from happening. Kevin frowned.

"What's that even from?" Jen's eyes went steely and for a moment Kevin didn't think that she would answer him.

"Vilgax." Kevin let out a low hiss. He didn't say anything else for a moment and Jen spoke, looking down at the scar. "Grandpa Max had stashed some… experimental Plumber tech. Saved my life with it." She ran a finger along the scar. "Azmuth said it might fade over time but it never has. It got a little smaller when I hit my growth spurt." She fell silent again contemplating the healed gash.

"What growth spurt?" Kevin grinned. Gwen let out a loud, involuntary laugh. Jen looked at her cousin incredulously and kicked up a splash of water in her direction. Gwen, who had already changed into her pink swimming suit, shrieked and the war was on. Kevin laughed from his spot on his car watching the two of them try to drown each other with nothing more than their own hands. He'd forgotten that moments like this existed. In the Null Void they really didn't. He snorted a laugh as Gwen tackled her cousin sending both of them under the water. He pulled a few tools out of his trunk and had Jen's phone fixed up in no time. He hesitated as he went to snap the casing back on. Peeling back a compartment in the trunk without the girls noticing was easy, they were still at war with each other in the water though the laughter showed that it was at least friendly fire. He slipped a small black and blue chip out of the compartment and into Jen's phone.

Just because they were working together didn't mean he trusted her. If she tried to rat him out, he wanted to be the first to know.


	3. Thorough

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

3 Thorough 

Kevin handed Jen back her phone after the girls finished their water fight, Gwen had been declared the winner. Kevin wasn't sure how Gwen won exactly but Jen had admitted defeat and dragged herself out of the water and onto the blanket Gwen had laid out earlier. Jen nodded her thanks to him and shot a text off, probably to her mother as Gwen started setting up the campfire. Evening was falling around them. Jen pulled her homework out of her bag and began to chew on her pens cap as she scribbled down answers. This went on for some time, the pen cap only getting removed so she could eat her hot dog and two smores. Eventually she spoke.

"So," her voice was slightly muffled by the pen cap still in her mouth, "what do we know as of right now?"

"Ship we took down last night was a supply ship." Both girls looked up at Kevin.

"And you know that how?" Gwen asked, sounding mildly impressed.

"Went back after I dropped you off last night. Just to see what I could find."

"See what you could scavenge more like." Jen said it almost under her breath. Kevin smirked.

"Maybe. Guy's gotta make a living after all. And the knights cost me a very large payday." Gwen's eyes narrowed. Jen pulled the pen cap out from between her teeth and pointed it at Kevin almost accusingly.

"And as I recall you stole a few artifacts from the castle we busted up."

"Didn't add up." Kevin shrugged. "But that's not the current point. The ship was largely trashed thanks to Humongosaur, but I got a better look at the interior, or what was left of it anyway. Definitely not a research ship, no labs through the whole thing, no cells, just storage. No docks for larger warships either, just smaller supply vessels."

Jen sighed.

"Well putting a dent in a supply chain helps us. Probably drew some attention too." She tapped her pen against her chin unknowingly smudging ink on her chin. "How long did you stick around?"

"Not long. Like I said it was trashed." Gwen pulled the pen out of her cousin's hand and handed her a napkin. Jen blushed slightly and scrubbed at her chin to get rid of the ink there.

"Why do you ask?" Gwen questioned, pulling her marshmallows out of the fire.

"Well I was thinking."

"Did it hurt?" Jen growled at Kevin who rolled his eyes and raised his hands in surrender.

"I was thinking that a Magister doesn't usually work alone, right? Grandpa Max had a ton of old contacts with the Plumbers. If this conspiracy is as big as he made it sound then maybe we're not the only ones looking into it."

Gwen nodded.

"Solid logic, except for one thing. Nobody showed." Kevin shot back. Jen tapped her pen cap on her homework.

"Yeah, that's what's throwing me off too. Maybe we need to take another look at the crash site." Kevin checked his watch.

"Not tonight Pee-Wee. I've got a meet up in about an hour. Should at least drop Gwen off at home first." Jen rolled her eyes at him and stood.

"Fine I've got homework to finish anyway." Gwen tossed her cousin her pen back and Jen slipped the cap back on it then slipped it back into her bag along with the work she'd been doing. She pulled her jeans back on and slipped back into her t shirt not bothering to change out of her swimming suit. She snagged a marshmallow off of Gwen's toasting fork and hissed as she burned the tips of her fingers.

"Serves you right for stealing my marshmallow Jen." Gwen popped the other marshmallow into her mouth and grinned at her cousin. Jen rolled her eyes.

"You heard the man with the car. He's got a hot date." Gwen's expression went sour. Kevin held up his hands, though there was the edge of a smirk pulling at his lips.

"I never said it was a date."

"Date, hook up, actual criminal activity. I get those mixed up all the time." Jen smirked as she kicked some dirt over the fire before a pink bubble appeared around it, suffocating it in seconds. Jen rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry Gwen I'll stop picking on Kevin." Gwen nodded her eyes fading from pure pink back to their usual green. Kevin stared at the spot where the fire had been burning a moment ago.

"Remind me not to piss you off, too much." Jen laughed at Kevin's expression.

"Yeah, never piss of Cousin Gwen. Seriously there's a competition for most dangerous Tennyson and surprisingly," she tapped the Omnitrix with a fingernail, "this doesn't always put me in the lead." Gwen smirked at the admission as they loaded everything into the car.

Kevin dropped both girls at Gwen's house, Jen helping her to bring it all in and being delighted to discover her bike in the garage. Gwen grinned at her cousin.

"I rescued it after Kevin dropped me off last night." Jen hugged her.

"You're the best cousin ever." Gwen nodded.

"Yeah I know. Go home, get some sleep. You look like you need it." Jen nodded and took off on her bike. But she only went a few blocks before pulling out her phone. She called her mom.

"Hey mom! Julie texted me, I left my textbook in class, I need to grab it from her. We figured we'd have a little study session in case Mr. Simpson springs another test on us. Yep, I may be a little late. Love you too." She hung up and turned her bike. She should probably be worried that it was so easy to lie to her mother. Neither of her parents knew about the Omnitrix though. It was safer for them that way. It didn't take her long to reach the Rust Bucket. She used the spare bike lock to chain her bike to the tree next to the busted up RV. Then she stepped over to the small shed that was the only actual standing structure that was permanent on this lot. She slipped the key out of it's hiding place and opened it. Wheeling out the bike didn't take long. It was well cared for. Grandpa Max had been teaching her how to ride it for two years now, always out at his spot or on empty stretches of highway since she wouldn't have her permit for a bit yet. This birthday sure but her mother also didn't approve of her only daughter ridding a 'donor' cycle. But if Jen got killed by a motorcycle accident at this point she would be genuinely disappointed.

Still she pulled on the helmet Grandpa Max had made for her. It wasn't exactly subtle, black with a green number ten on the side. But she zipped up her jacket and tapped the Omnitrix to the ignition, hoping it would work the way Grandpa Max's Plumber's badge did. The engine purred to life and Jen grinned. This was a bike Grandpa Max had been building for her for five years. It was basically a tank on two wheels. But of course her parents didn't know that either. She dropped her backpack off in the Rust Bucket and took off on her bike for the crash site.

Kevin had heard a rumor last night after dropping Gwen off. He'd heard it from one of the Vreedle brothers so there was no telling if it was true or not but it was supposed to have been taken from a Plumber perfectly matching Max Tennyson. But if Vreedle was right it was taken too easily. Almost like he wanted it found and taken by someone, though likely not the parties who'd taken it. Kevin just had to find who had it. He idled his car at the edge of the crater Jen had dug with her face as Humungousaur yesterday. That had been less fun to watch than he'd thought it would be.

He kicked at the dirt, thinking as he waited for his contact to show.

If he was honest with himself he regretted how things had ended with the Tennyson's before. It wasn't just that Gwen grew up to be the definition of hot and could kick his ass, his two requirements for a woman, with the brains to boot. It was that he knew that the energy he'd absorbed from the Omnitrix back in the day had messed up his head. It had completely messed him up for years. That was why he didn't absorb energy anymore. Just inert materials. He had some catching up to do on the being a good guy thing but he wanted a chance to make his mom proud after all these years. It didn't matter that he hadn't actually seen her in years. He'd checked up on her after he'd escaped the Null Void and made it back to Earth. Not that she'd seen him. He didn't want to scare her, they hadn't parted on the best of terms.

But finding work for an ex inhabitant of the Null Void was hard. So he'd taken up brokering deals on earth knowing that if she was still in the hero game he would eventually run into Jen again. He hadn't been sure if she was or not. He hadn't been sure what he was going to do when they met again until they did. He lost that fight, he'd never say it to her face. But she really needed the help without her Grandfather she seemed lost. More so than when they were kids. He shook his head as he spotted a black car heading his way. He missed the small cloud of smoke on the other side of the ravine, nor the bike parking itself there.

Jen had spotted his car though and pulled her bike silently into the shadow of the still smoking ship.

"What are you up to Kevin?" She made sure she was well hidden before flicking through the Omnitrix. Changing into aliens didn't hurt, Gwen had asked her if it did once when they were still kids. It didn't hurt, but it felt different with each alien. With Big Chill it was as if she stepped into a tub full of ice, but almost in a pleasant way. She let the substance and color fade from her form and glided over to Kevin's car landing nearby as a black car pulled up to his.

"Kevin!"

"Frisk. Nice to see you're still planet-side." The man who'd gotten out of the car smiled at Kevin. He appeared human, though he looked a bit on the mousy side.

"For my old friend! Of course."

"You got what I'm looking for?" Frisk shook his head.

"Nah man, you know I don't deal in Plumber tech. I won't touch the stuff with a ten foot pole." Kevin turned back to his car. "But I know who might have it!" Kevin faced Frisk again.

"Talk."

"I heard Argit bragging about some tech he got his hands on the other day. Claimed it was Plumber tech. Call him. You got your info." Kevin frowned and stared at Frisk for a moment as if waiting for the smaller man to back down.

"Argit. You're sure."

"You know him better than I do. His quills freak me out!" Frisk muttered shrugging. Kevin rolled his eyes as if used to this kind of talk.

"Fine." Jen dodged out of the way, for a moment forgetting she was both intangible and invisible, a small cool breeze following her wing. Kevin glanced around but seemed to shake it off as nothing more than a natural breeze as he pulled open his trunk and pulled out a capsule.

"Pure Gravantix crystal." He popped open the capsule and poured a small amount of crystal into what looked like an old school film container, small round and black. He set it on a plate in the trunk of his car and a number popped up at the base of the plate. A thought flashed across Jen's mind, was Kevin dealing alien drugs? But before she could overreact, he continued. "Pour an ounce of that into any gas tank that runs on terrestrial tech and you won't need to refill for the next five or six years. Just be sure to mark your calendar for your refill day."

"Thanks man." Frisk took the small container, just two ounces but worth some serious money if the look on his face was any tell. "Man Octogon Vreedle wasn't lying you want this info bad." Kevin glared as he clicked his trunk shut. Frisk twitched. "Man I've known you a long time, can I ask why you want this piece of tech so bad..." The look on Kevin's face told even Jen, still invisible and observing, that no was the answer to his question.

"Ok man chill. I get it. But you wanna call Argit." With that Frisk got back in his car and took off. Kevin swore slightly.

"Fucking Argit. I'm gonna get stabbed in the back again on this aren't I?" He shook his head and got back into his car. Jen flew back over to her bike. She'd hoped to find a few Plumbers here checking out the wreck, but it looked to have already been picked clean by Kevin and those who scavenged like him. The rest of it was just a charred mess, not really recognizable as alien unless you really knew what you were looking for. The media would probably write it off as a freak satellite crash or something. Still Jen waited until Kevin drove off before letting the Omnitrix power off with the telltale flash of green light. At least she'd learned something from tonight as she pulled her helmet back on and gunned the engine. She couldn't trust Kevin Levin. But if he was willing to get stabbed in the back by this Argit maybe whatever he was after was actually important.


	4. Deal

**Author's Note: I own Nothing!**

4 Deal

The next day was a Saturday, luckily for Jen, who slept in. She hadn't gone back home after leaving the crash site. Instead she'd gone back to the mineshaft. It was probably stupid of her to do things alone, but she'd been feeling angry and reckless. She was hoping that Kevin might really be trying to change. But it seemed a con would always be a con. The mine shaft was trashed too, mostly collapsed from the takeoff of the ship. Flying down as Jetray she did a quick circuit. It was a charred mess. There was a tunnel off the main shaft that seemed mostly undamaged but all the crates, hover or plain earth models, were empty. Stripped maybe? Kevin may have gone for more than just the crash site. After leaving in frustration she'd taken her bike back to its spot in Grandpa Max's shed and grabbed her bag from the Rust Bucket. After that she took her regular bike and went home and tried to get some sleep. She didn't succeed until around four in the morning.

That day and some of the following night the trio spent in a nearby town hunting down what turned out to be a false lead on Grandpa Max. They did meet a very nice half Pyronite boy by the name of Alan Albright though. Jen could admit there was a certain nostalgia there, watching him use her old flying trick. She'd gotten good at flying as Heatblast eventually, but it had taken her quite a bit of time. It was nice to be able to pass on knowledge she'd learned from the aliens in the Omnitrix to others who could use it more regularly. It was similar to how Azmuth had first envisioned the Omnitrix being used after all.

Al was getting worried. The Magister hadn't contacted them in almost three days. He should have been in contact by now.

"What if something has gone wrong?" Steely blue eyes softened as his caretaker looked over at him.

"I do not know what may have happened. But I do know that a Magister of the Plumbers is often busy." Al nodded.

"Veraxi, I am well aware of the busy schedule of the Plumber's. However as this is a sensitive situation and he swore his oath to be in contact with us within four days do you not think there may be a problem?" The woman stood. Here in the apartment the Magister had placed them in she did not wear her ID mask as she did when they walked among the earthlings. Her skin glittered like polished marble speckled with bright blue stars. The largest concentration of these star like freckles rested across the bridge of her nose and they glowed dully with concern.

"Your highness."

"Not here! You know this!" She nodded.

"My apologies. Albrasix, what do you suggest we do? Do you wish to return to the ship and leave for a different Plumber base?" Veraxi already knew the answer would be no. He was quite enjoying Earth. And he was very much enjoying spending time with the hero Jen Ten even if she did not know of his true origins.

"No. But we should make contact with another Plumber."

"Where do you intend to find another Plumber?" Then Veraxi realized what he meant. "You wish to approach her. Tell her everything." Albrasix nodded.

"I do. She may be our last hope if something has happened to the Magister. She is highly ranked in the Plumbers, a Specialist. She could even supersede the orders of a Magister if she wished." Veraxi rolled her eyes. She had heard him speak of Jen Ten for years, ever since her defeat of Vilgax.

"If you feel it will assist us then you should approach her. But please be professional. We are here for your safety, not to engage in flirtation with your hero."

"She is not just my hero." Albrasix said crossing his arms, bright violet stars winking on his own marble like skin. "She is a hero to many a world!" Veraxi rolled her eyes and went back to the window. Albrasix frowned and nodded to himself. "I will approach her on Monday after school hours. We will speak then. Will you be there Veraxi?"

"If you wish me to be." Albrasix thought for a moment.

"No I would speak to her alone. But come to the school at our regular designated time." Veraxi nodded.

"As you please." Veraxi sat back in her chair and took back up her watch. The Magister had sworn that this was a safe location, that no one knew they were planet-side but Veraxi's job was to keep Albrasix safe. It was good to know that he was in the protective custody of Azmuth's chosen during the day when she could not be with him at this Earth institute called school. She was sure Albrasix, Al as he went by to the humans, would find it painfully dull if not for the wielder of the Omnitrix.

Sunday hadn't gone the way she wanted but Jen had to admit she may have jumped to conclusions a bit quickly with Kevin. He'd gone through literal torture just to get ahold of a holo-viewer for her, because he'd heard a rumor it had been Grandpa Max's. She took a deep breath and glanced over at Vulkanus, still playing in the very large pile of Taydenite.

"Not here. Come on." She slipped the holo-viewer into her pocket and took Kevin's other arm. Between her and Gwen they got him out to where he'd parked his car. Once they were there they set him down so he was sitting on the hood. Gwen opened his trunk.

"What are you looking for?" Kevin asked as Jen glanced around for more of Vulkanus's minions.

"First aid kit?" Kevin laughed.

"I'll be fine Gwen. I don't carry a first aid kit. Could use one of the soda's I've got stored back there through. Press the third panel." Gwen appeared in seconds carrying three sodas. She handed one to Kevin and one to Jen. Jen popped the top and drained it in one go. Gwen patiently handed her the last soda, which got a similar treatment. Kevin raised an eyebrow as he popped the top of his.

"Thirsty?" Jen rolled her eyes.

"Turning into aliens takes a lot of energy you know." Kevin frowned.

"Thought the Watch did the work." Jen frowned down at the Omnitrix.

"Azmuth explained it to me once that the watch just does the transforming. It's still me, the aliens I turn into I mean. I'm using my energy to do what they can do naturally. He said it might have an effect when I'm back to me. It did. I have the metabolism of a small army." Gwen frowned.

"Even when she wasn't wearing the watch. It's really not fair. She can eat literally anything she wants and never gains any weight." Jen grinned at her cousin.

"You know you love your salads." Gwen rolled her eyes. Kevin appraised Gwen.

"Personally I think you look fantastic." Jen snorted at the pair as Gwen blushed lightly. She pulled the holo-viewer out of her pocket. The other two fell silent.

"Let's see if this was worth what you went through to get it." Jen tapped the playback key on the viewer and gasped as a very familiar figure flickered to life above the small device in her hand.

'Jen, if you've found this recording you must be in deep. There's a lot I can't reveal yet. But here's one thing I can. You can't go it alone. By now you're probably meeting some of the other Plumber's kids. But you need to find more. You have to put together a team.' The image flickered, as if it would disappear but resolved again. 'Oh, Magister Labrid may have already gotten in contact with you but he's placing a politically sensitive refugee here on Earth for the time being. He's asked to meet you. The Magister will help you as much as he can but he's more constrained by Plumber regulation than you are.' The message went dark. The three teens looked up at each other, dread in every eye.

Kevin finished his soda and insisted he was well enough to drive. He took them to his place first to replace his torn shirt and jeans. It wasn't anything big, a tiny apartment in the not so great part of Bellwood. He changed quickly, as night fell. Jen sat in the back of his car rewatching the message. Every time it ended she jabbed the playback key. She barely seemed to notice when Kevin got back in the car and drove them to get some food. She ate without paying any attention to what Gwen had gotten her. Even after she finished she sat watching and rewatching the message from her spot sitting on the curb. Kevin frowned.

"Should we be worried?" He frowned at Gwen who was standing there expectantly. "What?"

"Why haven't you asked me out yet?" Kevin spluttered into his soda.

Jen ignored them until they slipped into sullen silence. Then she stepped over to Kevin.

"Let me see your Plumber's badge." He frowned but handed it over. Jen tapped one of the hidden buttons on the side of the device and the holographic map popped up. "So every one of these dots is a Plumber's badge." Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, we established that yesterday with Heatblast Junior." Gwen grinned at Jen.

"You gave him your number right?"

"Yeah in case he needs flying lessons." Kevin snorted.

"Yeah flying lessons." Jen rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that boy looked at you like you hung the moon." Jen rolled her eyes.

"He was not getting moony. He was excited because we cleared his name and I taught him my old flying trick." Kevin let out a disbelieving sound and Jen rolled her eyes again. "As I was saying, all of these lights are Plumber's badges. Where there's a Plumber's badge there's a Plumber, or at least a Plumber's kid. Come on." She handed Kevin back his badge. "You're driving."


	5. Glittering

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

5 Glittering

Meeting and learning the truth about Mike Morningstar was like a slap to the face for Jen. The fact that he could have killed Gwen was even worse. She needed to be better. Even though Grandpa Max had told her to set up a team she needed to be more discerning, and much more careful. She said as much to the others apologizing profusely to both of them. Gwen waved her off, looking much more alive than she had just an hour before. Jen shuddered at the thought and curled up in the backseat of Kevin's car. Kevin glanced in his rearview mirror.

"Hey feet off the seats." Jen complied in silence and Kevin shook his head. "You can't beat yourself up too bad about Morningstar. If he had a hold on Gwen he definitely had some kind of influence on you. You weren't acting quite right either. Normally you're a bit more paranoid than you were." Jen let out a breath.

"Thanks Kevin."

"No problem kid."

"You're barely a year older than me." Gwen laughed as Kevin grinned. She could see her cousin's grin returning as the two ex enemies bantered back and forth and she had to resist the urge to hug Kevin for it. Jen had a very bad habit of internalizing her losses. She would let them eat away at her until there was nothing left. She knew her cousin still regretted the loss of not one but two of her transformations. Feedback's loss had hit Jen hard but Ghostfreaks betrayal had been like a knife in the gut for her cousin. The younger girl had stopped sleeping, even after Ghostfreak was locked away outside the Ommnitrix no longer able to touch her. Nightmares had her waking up screaming. As far as Gwen knew Jen still had clap on UV lights in her room just in case.

Kevin dropped Gwen off first. Then he motioned for Jen to join him in the front seat. She slipped into the seat and directed him to her house. He parked and locked the doors. Jen frowned at him.

"I'm serious about today. You can't beat yourself up about every loss you go through. There're plenty of people who'll beat you up for it anyway." Jen let herself smile.

"Thanks. And thank you for what you did back there with Morningstar. For the record I think you're well on your way to deserving that badge." Kevin rolled his eyes and unlocked the car, letting Jen out. She waved and he drove off, he would deny the smile that wouldn't seem to leave his face all the way home.

Monday was a little weird. Jen biked to school like she normally did and met Julie at her locker. Julie looked around and grinned.

"Seen Al yet?" Jen shook her head.

"No, why?" Julie shrugged at her friend.

"Oh no reason."

Jen didn't believe her for a moment but she let it go. Julie was always trying to play matchmaker. Ever since Ethan had moved away. Jen frowned to herself. Ethan had been a plumber's kid. His father had worked with Grandpa Max. Then they'd moved away. Jen had tried to call a few times but maybe she should try his number again, see if he would be up for helping her. She jumped as someone put their hand on her shoulder. She looked up into Al's startlingly violet eyes.

"Morning!" He smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too Jen. You seemed deep in thought." She nodded.

"Yeah, just got some stuff happening." She blinked as he brought his arm out from behind him. He was holding a small bouquet of sunflowers. She smiled in surprise as he handed them to her.

"It is good to see you smile." She blinked at him and blushed bright red. He leaned in closer. He was nearly a foot taller than her and he had to lean down to reach her ear. "I need to speak with you after lessons are over today. It is urgent." She blinked at him.

Al marveled at the sheer greenness of her eyes as she nodded. They would put even the purest Abraxian Emeralds to shame, they were the same shade as the Omnitrix.

"Ok. We can't talk now?" Her question was answered by the ring of the school bell, she went even brighter red. "Guess after school it is." With that they headed off to class. The day seemed to drag on, Al would guess Jen agreed by the near constant tapping of her pen. But the final bell did eventually ring. Al stood and accompanied Jen outside. They stood off to the side as the other students loaded into cars or onto bikes to get away from the school as fast as they could. Jen looked a little nervous. Moreso when Al took her hand and pulled her down into an alley near the school.

"I needed to speak with you alone."

"Yeah I'm getting that." His hands shook slightly nervously.

"I honestly do not know how to begin. Speaking to the wielder of the Omnitrix is a little nerve wracking." Jen went perfectly still, she didn't even appear to be breathing. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you!" Her voice had gone steely. Her eyes glinted, a battle hardened look Al was familiar with. Her hand hovered above the Omnitrix, ready to strike if he proved to be a hostile. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Truly I mean no harm. My true name is Albrasix. I am an Apollonite." He reached up slowly, making sure not to make any quick motions to startle Jen into action. He removed his ID mask and Jen blinked at him for a moment. "I have been looking for the proper moment to approach you with the truth since we met. I was told to wait by Magister Labrid, until he contacted us with the 'go ahead' to tell you everything. But the Magister was supposed to check back in yesterday and he has not made contact. I did not know what else to do." Jen nodded her hand falling away from the Omnitrix.

"Magister Labrid is dead." Al's bright shining violet eyes, which were the only thing about him that hadn't really changed, widened.

"How did it happen?"

"We got into a skirmish with the Forever Knights. One of the level five laser lances we were trying to recover exploded. He got hurt, the kind that doesn't get better." Al reached forward, the thought to comfort Jen at the forefront of his mind but she pulled away from him her eyes narrowing then going wide. "The political refugee. The one Grandpa Max mentioned. That was you wasn't it?" Al's hands fell to his sides.

"In a manner of speaking yes but we should not speak here. I have a safehouse, granted me by Magister Labrid. If you will allow me to guide you there, we can talk further." Jen hesitated. She pulled out her phone.

"Let me text my cousin, then fine." She pulled her phone out of her pocket as Al put his ID mask back on. Jen would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed. He was handsome with the mask on but he was stunning with it off, marble like skin freckled with stars, his black hair was actually nearly silver. And his eyes glowed with some kind of inner power. She shook her head and focused back on her phone.

'May have found a lead on something grandpa mentioned in that last holo. If you don't hear from me in an hour come find me.' She left it at that and slipped her phone into her pocket.

"You have an hour to make me believe what you're telling me." Al nodded and motioned for her to follow him. He gave Veraxi a hesitant smile as both of them slipped into the back of the black car. Neither of them noticed the green mustang pull into the entrance of the school as they pulled out the exit. Gwen frowned as her phone pinged.

"What?" Kevin asked not liking the worried look on the redhead's face.

"Jen's not here." She read the text to Kevin. Kevin shook his head.

"She literally has instructions from her grandfather, the one person she listens to, to not go it alone." Gwen snorted at Kevin's words. "What?"

"Jen only sort of listens to even Grandpa, and only when it's really important." Gwen thought for a moment. "Maybe it's the political refugee." Kevin frowned.

"The last part of the vid did mention one. But why approach her? Why now?"

"Think about it, the Magister hasn't been in contact for a few days. They probably had set contact points in time. He would have missed the next one." Both teens flinched, remembering him bleeding out in front of them while Jen tried to reassure him that they would take over where he left off. It had sounded like he'd wanted to say more before he died but there had been no time.

"Ok and if it's not some innocent refugee? What if it's just someone who heard she put the Omnitrix back on and wants to sell it and her to the highest bidder?"

"I don't know how much they'd get for Jen." Gwen tried to joke. She was feeling very on edge. Her brother was coming home for spring break soon and she was really hoping he wasn't going to get mixed up in all this. He didn't know, none of their family did except for Grandpa Max. Which thinking about it was probably why he and Jen were as close as they were. Jen had talked about joining the Plumbers when she got old enough, after she took off the watch. She'd called it joining the family business.

"You'd be surprised, humans actually sell for a pretty piece of Taydenite. Especially pretty ones. Add the Omnitrix to that and she basically becomes a bidding war that could ruin several galaxies." Gwen frowned at Kevin.

"Why do you know that?" He shrugged.

"Life's rough out there," he pointed up, "almost got caught once myself after I escaped the null void. Heard them talking about how much they could get for me. And a piece of tech like the Omnitrix, one of a kind." Gwen shook her head at him.

"If it's not some innocent refugee she'll have backup." Gwen held up her hand. Kevin frowned.

"Don't you need something of hers to track her with?" Gwen shook her head.

"No, I've known her long enough I should be able to pick her out." Gwen grinned. "Got her!" She opened her eyes. "Drive, I'll guide us there." Kevin nodded and drove off. Gwen was silent for a moment.

"So you think Jen is pretty?" Kevin glanced over at Gwen.

"Not as pretty as her cousin but she's got that kinda jock punk look going. Better than when she was a dorky kid at least." Gwen grinned slightly as they slid into traffic.


	6. Explanations

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

6 Explanations

The drive to the safehouse was silent, Jen was looking out the window the whole time, looking like she was counting streets. She frowned slightly when they turned into the center of Bellwood.

"The safehouse is downtown?" Veraxi nodded.

"I believe the Magister's words were 'hidden in plain sight'." Jen nodded her heart sinking as she thought of the Forever Knights hiding out in a literal castle.

"There does seem to be some merit in that idea yes." Al said glancing over at Jen. She had fallen silent again.

She was wondering if the cute, admittedly alien, boy had given her flowers because he liked her or because of the Omnitrix. Though when they'd met she hadn't been wearing it at all. She shook her head as they pulled into a parking garage. They had to enter a code at the entrance. It was attached to a rather nice apartment building. They entered the building and the elevator before there was any more security. Veraxi slipped a key into the elevator and a panel slipped back. Veraxi put her hand on the keypad. Albrasix followed suit. Jen frowned and stepped forwards. She tapped the Omnitrix to the pad. It flashed green and the elevator went down. Albrasix glanced at the Omnitrix.

"Magister Labrid's Plumber badge did that too. It remains blue with us." Jen nodded.

"Yeah, the Omnitrix got added to the Plumber's database a long time ago. Good to know it never got removed." Albrasix nodded. They arrived at the safehouse and had to scan in again.

"May I offer you a beverage?" Jen shook her head.

"No thanks. You now have about half an hour to tell me what's going on here." Veraxi took a seat by the window, which despite them being underground, showed a view of the street outside.

"As I have said my true name is Albrasix. We are from a planet called Apollo l. We Apollonites are a peaceful race, similar to Earth, though we are level five on the Plumber's technology scale." Jen nodded. Planet Earth was only level two. Of course the Omnitrix sort of broke that scale but she could contemplate that later.

"There have been threats against our world by the Incursion Empire. I was sent off world as a safety measure, there was suspicion of a spy at home." Jen nodded then frowned. She was familiar with the Incursions, an empirical race of frog like humanoids. They had a rather large armada if memory served. But that wasn't what was making her frown.

"Why you?" Al had removed his ID mask again and blushed. It wasn't like a human's blush though, where blood rushing to the face colored the cheeks. Instead the bright violet star like freckles grew even brighter.

"I am the youngest son of King Albrasion and Queen Yarxi. Though I am not in direct line for the throne I would make a valuable hostage should the situation escalate to violence." Jen blinked at him incredulously.

"You're a prince?" He nodded.

Veraxi stood from her spot by the window and stepped over to a small cabinet. She pulled out a data pad.

"We have all our visas and passports in order." Jen skimmed through them, mostly for show. It was all in alien writing. They must have been vetted by the Magister already. She set the data pad down on the table.

"Alright, I believe you." She stood, Veraxi collecting the data pad. Jen sighed and picked up her bag, trying to ignore the sunflowers sticking out of the top. "Let me talk to my team. You picked a bad time to come to earth."

Al frowned.

"How so?"

"There's something big going down. I'm not sure how big it is yet but it's what got Magister Labrid killed." She thought for a moment then spoke to Veraxi, she seemed to be the more experienced of the two. "Have you ever heard of a species called the DNAliens?" The woman shook her head. Jen nodded. "For now I would say go about business as usual. Keep a low profile." Al stood and stepped up to her.

"If, as you say, something 'big is going down' I wish to be of assistance." Jen paused as if considering it, so Al went on. "Apollonites are adept healers and skilled marksmen." Veraxi stepped forward, looking at Albrasix with steely blue eyes.

"I would advise against this! Your parents sent you here for your safety, not so you could get caught in someone else's war."

"But…"

"Veraxi is right." Jen nodded. "I can't ask that of you. Thank you for the offer but no. It's important to your people that you stay safe. You have to think about them first." Veraxi bowed to Jen.

"Thank you, Specialist Tennyson." Jen blinked at the form of address but let it slide without comment.

"No problem." She turned to the door and Albrasix stepped up next to her slipping on his ID mask. Jen raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is polite to walk a guest out. Especially one as beautiful as you." Jen blushed bright red.

"Is it normal for humans to change colors?" Veraxi frowned, following close behind them. Jen figured she had to be Albrasix's bodyguard. The human buried her head in her hands for a moment and nodded.

"Sometimes yes. It's an emotional response thing. Though sometimes when people get sick their faces change colors, like getting paler or even slightly green." Al looked contemplative as they entered the elevator.

"What emotional response did my words elicit?" He sounded almost hopeful. Jen let out a long breath. She had to keep in mind that these two aliens didn't seem to know a lot about humans, or Earth society.

"Embarrassment." There was a very pregnant pause. Jen ran a hand through her hair. "It just sounded like you were flirting with me. I don't get that a lot." They had arrived at the lobby of the building and Jen stepped out the front doors before Al collected his thoughts and caught up with her. He gently took her hand, the one without the Omnitrix, and kissed the back of it.

"I assure you I was attempting to engage in flirtation with you. If you will allow me, I would like to do so again." Jen was the shade of a tomato by the time Al finished speaking. She laughed nervously.

"So the flowers weren't just because of this?" She waved her Omnitrix cover wrist in his direction. Al shook his head.

"No, they were simply to make you smile. I was informed they were your favorite." Jen blinked and Al smiled at her. "Your eyes are stunning. Like Abraxian emeralds, but brighter." Jen brushed her hair out of her eyes with her free hand and smiled shyly.

"Thanks, I think."

"May I continue to engage in flirtation with you? If it makes you uncomfortable I will cease." Jen shook her head as a familiar rumble shook the block.

"Yeah, you can still flirt with me if you want. I don't mind." She glanced across the street as the rumble stopped. Kevin's car was now parked there. "I have to go though." Al's smile was nearly blinding even with the ID mask on. He kissed the back of her hand again and let her go. Jen was pretty sure her face was stained perpetually red at this point. She pulled away and crossed the street to Kevin's car. She glanced back at Albrasix as she slid into the back seat.


	7. Moving Forward

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

7 Moving Forward

"Your boy toy is wearing an ID mask." Jen rolled her eyes at Kevin.

"First he's not my boy toy. Second I knew that, how did you?" Kevin pointed out his window.

"He's blushing light." Jen glanced through the slightly tinted window of the backseat. Kevin was right. Al's cheeks were much brighter than they normally were. He turned and headed back inside. Jen shook her head.

"I need a smoothie. Drive, I'll explain on the way." Kevin shook his head at her but drove them to Mr. Smoothie regardless. Jen explained what she'd seen and been told as he drove, only pausing when they reached the Mr. Smoothie to order.

"I couldn't actually read their passports but they all had the Plumber symbol at the bottom, I'm assuming Magister Labrid cleared them."

"That would make sense." Kevin nodded, his hand going to the pocket he kept the badge in.

"So Kevin, what do you know about these Apollonites?" Gwen asked and Kevin grinned. He knew that his experience off-world would prove vital to the team and he was glad he could contribute something other than punching and criminal deals.

"Apollo l was declared an open system a few years back so it's still relatively new. Monarchy over the planet but it's peaceful. A lot of medical advancements come out of there." He paused to take a sip of his smoothie. "Apollonites themselves are humanoid but more energy based than us. It's got something to do with their planet's solar radiation but I didn't really pay that much attention." Jen sipped her smoothie contemplatively.

"How'd you find this out?" Kevin shrugged and looked for a moment like he wasn't going to answer the question. Then he sighed.

"When I first got out of the Null Void I took a job as hired muscle for a… currier service." The way he said it told both girls that the things they were transporting were less than legal. "We were transporting a Galvan and some of her tech. She was really excited about the whole thing. I eventually just tuned her out."

Jen nodded. It was easy to zone out when a Galvan got really excited about something and started babbling in Science Speak. Azmuth got annoyed when she did it to him. She frowned into her straw.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a Specialist sits on the Plumber ranks would you?" Kevin shrugged, tossing his empty cup.

"Far as I know it's a high rank but able to work outside the regular sphere of command without too much hassle. Why?"

"Apparently I'm a specialist. At least that's what Al's bodyguard called me." Gwen laughed.

"So we do have a ranking Plumber, we just didn't know it." The redhead kept giggling, Kevin joining in after a moment. Jen scowled and flipped off her cousin. She ignored them both and her frown returned. Once they'd calmed down Jen spoke again.

"One more question. What's an Abraxian Emerald?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"A pretty rare jewel. Not as useful as Taydenite but expensive. Comes from Abrax. The Abraxi claim to mine the most beautiful jewels in the universe. Hence the high price point. They're not wrong but none of it can be used as anything other than decoration. The emeralds are supposed to be the greenest thing in the known galaxy." Jen went bright red and Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden interest in space jewelry?" Jen muttered something into her smoothie. "Didn't quite catch that."

"Al said my eyes looked like them. But brighter." Kevin laughed aloud.

"Someone's got a crush!" He teased. Gwen snorted lightly and Jen shot her a dirty look. She burst out laughing.

"You have to admit it's a little funny. You're going to school with a literal space prince who thinks you have eyes greener than the greenest jewel in the galaxy. It's cheesy." Jen grumbled and grouched into her smoothie even as her cheeks went an even darker red.

The next few days were quiet. Almost too quiet. Kevin was putting the Rust Bucket back together, they had gotten the location of the stolen tech out of Argit without much of a fight once he realized who exactly the equipment actually belonged to and he put two and two together about the Omnitrix. Gwen was excited because her older brother Ken was coming home for a week for spring break. Jen was excited too. Her eldest cousin was interesting, in the most refreshingly human way possible.

He was an engineering student at a college a few towns away. He didn't know about the whole 'aliens are real' thing but he was always eager to help Jen with her latest engineering project. She'd been tinkering with small projects for a few years now. Grandpa Max liked to joke that it kept her too busy to cause trouble. She was even bugging Kevin about how he was fixing the Rust Bucket, she wanted to know how it was done. So needless to say the Tennyson's were looking forward to seeing Ken again. Then they got a phone call. Well Gwen's parents did. Ken's car, the Awesome-mobile, had broken down in a small town called Santa Mira. Then nothing for two days. Jen's paranoia was on full alert. Even Julie seemed to notice that something was wrong with her.

She had to do something, her cousin was missing and she was a superhero. She wasn't going to sit around and wait for the police who'd told them to wait. Not happening. There was only one thing in her way.

"Come on Kevin he's my cousin!" Kevin wiped his hands with an oily rag.

"And that's not really my problem is it. I didn't even know you had another cousin." Jen rolled her eyes.

"I have a few other cousins than Gwen." Jen threw her hands into the air. "Fine, if you won't help me I'll do it myself." She stormed into the shed next to the nearly fully restored Rust Bucket. Kevin snagged a soda out of the cooler he'd brought with him.

"He's probably just in Mexico or LA. You're overreacting here." Jen rolled a very pretty bike out of the shed and Kevin frowned. "Where'd that come from?"

"Grandpa Max has been building it for me for a few years. Technically I'm not legal to drive yet. But that's never stopped me before. Also he's not like that. We got a call that he broke down in a town nearby called Santa Mira then nothing. It's been two days. The police say we have to wait to even file a missing person's report for another twenty four hours. I'm not waiting." Kevin shook his head as Jen zipped up her jacket.

"I still don't see how this is our problem."

"Because he's my brother." Kevin turned and looked at Gwen who had just arrived. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying.

"Put the bike away Jen. We're taking the car." Jen quickly stowed the bike making a mental note to make anything she ever wanted from Kevin about Gwen somehow. It seemed to be the magic button with him. Which was still a little weird, especially since they hadn't even been on a real date.


	8. Broken Helix

**Author's Note: I am on a roll. I own nothing.**

8 Broken Helix

The drive to Santa Mira was uneventful but when they got there Jen got that feeling like she was being watched again. Three garages later and they still hadn't located the Awesome-mobile or Ken. But it was weirder than that. Jen frowned.

"Why aren't there any people?" Gwen frowned at her.

"What?" Jen waved her hand around at the surrounding streets.

"Look around. There's no one here. The whole town is deserted." For a town that could sustain five garages that was no easy feat. Gwen looked around and frowned. Kevin checked his watch.

"It is nearly ten. Maybe they went home?" He didn't even sound like he believed it. Jen shook her head.

"No, something's going on here. Gwen do you think you can track him, you know, your way?"

"I've been trying. Something's not right though. It's like I'll get a lock on him and then he vanishes. I… I need something concrete to get a lock on him." Kevin frowned. Gwen had been able to track Jen the other day without an item of hers but now she couldn't find her own brother. He didn't want to think about what that might mean for the guy. Jen frowned again and looked around then her yes went wide and she took off down the street. The others followed without question. They found her a block away standing next to a piece of junk car parked in front of the next garage on their list. There was duct tape holding the front fender together. It was green, or had been at one point. It was nearly brown with all the dust and dirt that coated it. Gwen went pale as Jen circled the car.

"All four tires are blown. I could have fixed those and I'm not even a mechanic." Kevin frowned.

"This is the Awesome-mobile?" Gwen nodded as she pulled open the trunk. Jen grabbed a rolling board from nearby and slid under the car. Kevin frowned.

"Do you even know what you're doing under there?" Jen's leg kicked out at him, just missing.

"Grandpa Max taught me a few things." There was a ping of metal against metal, then another. Gwen had pulled a suitcase out of the trunk and was digging through it. Jen wheeled back out from under the car. "I know for a fact these shouldn't be here." She held up her hand for the others to see. They were small pointed star shaped pieces of metal.

"Caltrops." Kevin took one from her and flipped it in his hand. "Automated." Jen's expression went dark.

"Ken didn't break down, this was sabotage." Kevin nodded motioning Jen off the rolling board so he could get a look under the car. The mechanics made him cringe, held together with duct tape and a prayer. It was a miracle that Ken hadn't just broken down. But he definitely hadn't. The pieces of metal were embedded into the car, all across the front. Kevin pulled a few more off, though some were so deeply imbedded that even he had problems getting them off. He slid back out of the car. Gwen was sitting crosslegged midair, a shirt floating in front of her. Jen turned to Kevin.

"What do you think?" Kevin shook his head.

"Definitely sabotage. Worse, these are alien tech. Level three, nothing too fancy but they'd have caused electric failure throughout the car, along with the tires blowing. I don't know what your cousin may have gotten into but it's nothing good." Jen's hands tightened into fists. Gwen's eyes snapped open.

"Found him!" She took off to the car and Kevin and Jen raced after her.

Finding the factory, nearly a mile outside Santa Mira was easy. It was the only thing in sight of the town that had any kind of sign of life. It was lit up and they could make out figures moving inside but no one was going in or out, and though the windows were lit they couldn't make out more than moving shapes inside. There were guards on the doors, every door. Jen frowned and scanned the area with the binoculars Kevin had handed her.

"There!" She pointed at a long canal full of greenish water. It ran outside the gate. Gwen frowned but nodded. Kevin took the binoculars and stowed them in the car, which was parked behind a ridge. Jen handed him her phone and Gwen followed suit. The three of them made their way silently down the ridge and into the Canal. Kevin tore the fence under the water and they made their way into the facility. It was about then that something grabbed hold of Jen's foot and yanked hard. She kicked out and made contact with something that felt very much like a tentacle. The fight with the thing didn't take long but she only managed to throw it out of the water then come up gasping for air. They were surrounded.

"We are not subtle." Kevin shook water out of his hair as Gwen's hands glowed.

"But we kick much butt!"

The fight was quick. Over with save for one DNAlien in a few moments. But Gwen recognized the face still barely sticking out of the creature. It was Ken.

"Ok then let's get this thing off!" Kevin said and began to pull at the alien skin nearly covering Ken. Both being screamed and Jen leapt forwards yanking Kevin's hand away.

"You're hurting him!" She was about to say more but the Omnitrix brushed against where Ken and the DNAlien were fused and beeped loudly. Jen jumped. It hadn't done that before. She pulled back, both Gwen and Kevin looking at her as the Omnitrix glowed bright and spoke in a voice very like Jen's.

'Severe genetic damage detected.' All three of them stared at the Omnitrix.

"Hello?" Jen's voice was hesitant. The Watch had never done anything like this before.

'Genetic code splicing error. Should we attempt to repair?' Jen blinked. She was ignoring the other two now. The Watch had all her attention. She didn't see the flash of hope in Gwen's eyes or the wariness in Kevin's.

"Fix Ken!? Yes." Jen felt like the watch was telling her what to do, and for once it wasn't being annoying. She laid her hand on the alien part of Ken and couldn't hold back the scream as tentacles wrapped around her arm and up her shoulder to her face. Her vision flashed green and stayed that way.

Gwen was about to have a panic attack. Jen wasn't moving. Neither was Ken. But that wasn't the freakiest thing. No when the Watch had spoken, asking for permission to fix her brother, Gwen had felt hope seep through her despair at the prospect of having her brother safe. But when Jen had put the hand with the Omnitrix onto the DNAlien that had fused with her brother it had attacked, wrapping her cousin's arm, shoulder and part of her face in tentacles. A green light had flashed from the Omnitrix and lines of circuitry had spread across Jen's skin from the Watch out. Now her cousin's eyes were flooded green, the same light within the watch blotting out all signs of life from the other girl. Gwen held back a sob and felt Kevin's arm wrap around her.

Jen could feel everything. She was inside the Omnitrix, surrounded by green light and pure darkness. But she wasn't alone. The thing that had taken her cousin was in here with her, wrapped around her. Then she saw something. It was like there were two sets of DNA helixed around each other, one intruding and breaking the other. She reached out and separated them, as she did the green light around her repaired the damage to the first and in a moment she was holding two separate DNA strands. One she recognized as human, Ken's then. The other was unfamiliar. She released Ken's, finished with the repairs and studied the other strand for a moment. Then she blinked and the green light faded. She was standing in the factory in front of her cousin who was human again, blinking sluggishly. He let out a shaky breath as the last of the DNAlien skin fell away and Gwen released him from her powers, rushing to his side. Jen dropped the thing still in her hand. It looked like the head of a DNAlien. Kevin stepped on it for good measure.

"You're gonna be ok Ken."

"It's up to you now Jen. I know you can do it. You just need the right parts. I love you kiddo."

Ken and Kevin had to hold Jen back as she tried to rush forwards. She had just gotten Grandpa Max back. She couldn't lose him again now. Kevin held her arm fast in a stone hand, blocking her from using the Omnitrix. Ken had tears spilling down his face as Jen screamed and the light went off. Gwen just got up her shield in time. Jen stared, unblinking as the explosion went off. Only when she couldn't stand the light anymore did she close her eyes. They were stinging and she felt tears stream from her eyes. The shield dropped and Kevin let go of Jen to catch Gwen as she stumbled and fell. Ken was shaking.

"Grandpa he's…" Ken couldn't finish the sentence. Jen caught him as his knees buckled. She pulled him up so he was leaning on her shoulder. Gwen was barely conscious. Jen pushed her own pain aside and focused on her cousins. Between her and Kevin they got them both back up the ridge and to the ex con's car. Jen carefully set Ken down next to Gwen on the hood of the car. Kevin pulled a few sodas out of the trunk. He gently coaxed Gwen into drinking, she needed to get her strength back. Ken was shaking but didn't seem to be able to speak. Eventually they made their way into the car, Ken and Gwen in the backseat, leaning against each other. Jen sat up front, resolutely staring out the window. Kevin reached over to her and tapped her on the knee. She looked at him and frowned. He was holding out another soda, he must have grabbed it earlier.

"Drink, you probably need it." Jen took the soda.

"Thought you had a rule about drinking in the car." Kevin shrugged.

"Rules were made to be broken." Jen let out a dry humorless laugh. She chugged the soda in one go, her empty stomach grumbling. But she wasn't hungry. Kevin pulled into the driveway of the garage where the Awesome-mobile still rested. Jen hopped out of the car and tossed the empty can. Kevin followed. Jen was grabbing Ken's things out of the Awesome-mobile. Kevin ducked back onto the rolling board and pulled the rest of the caltrops out of the car. He dumped them into a small container in his trunk. It was a mark of just how bad Jen's mental state must be right now that she didn't even comment. She just set Ken's suitcase into the trunk. But she didn't go back to the front seat. Instead she opened the back door. Gwen was asleep but Ken looked up at her.

"We need to get our story straight." Ken blinked at her confused, but Kevin nodded.

"She's right." Jen sighed and spoke again.

"Uncle Carl and Auntie Natalie don't know. Neither do mom and dad. They can't know. It's safer for them and lets Gwen and me do our thing without them worrying." Ken shook his head slightly as he rubbed his temple.

"I'm still not sure I understand what's happening. Aliens are real?" Jen nodded.

"Yep, that's the summary." She sighed and ran her hands through her short hair. "The actual story is a lot more complicated." She tapped the Omnitrix. "This is what's called the Omnitrix. It lets me turn into a bunch of different aliens. The alien who made it wanted it to be used for science and teaching but a few other beings had other plans. I ended up with it by accident the summer me and Gwen spent with Grandpa." Ken looked a bit overwhelmed.

"Is that why you cut your hair?" Jen laughed.

"It was involved yeah. Grandpa…" Her voice stuck in her throat. "He's a member of an intergalactic police force called the Plumbers. Technically so am I." Ken wrapped an arm around his sleeping sister.

"And Gwen?"

"Magic." Jen shrugged.

"It ain't magic." Kevin said nearly under his breath. Jen rolled her eyes.

"Kevin is convinced we have alien heritage. Which is why Gwen can do what she can do. But Grandpa never told us about any alien relatives." Kevin frowned.

"Did you ever ask?"

"Haven't had the chance." Never will now. The thought was like a punch to her gut. But if there was anything Jen had been learning since she was ten it was to roll with punches. Ken shook his head.

"So these aliens, they're after the Omnitrix?" Jen shook her head at her cousin.

"I wish it was that simple. I don't know what they want, or why they're here. But we need to work out what we're telling people. We can't exactly tell them the truth after all."

"Tell them part of it." Kevin shrugged. The two conscious Tennyson's raised eyebrows at him. "Your car broke down in Santa Mira. Gwen got worried when she couldn't get ahold of you, asked for a lift. I obliged, of course. Jen tagged along. Your phone was busted, which was why no one could get ahold of you. We gave you a lift home. Don't make a lie more complicated than it has to be." Jen gave Kevin an appraising look.

"That's pretty clever." Kevin shrugged, but there was a small smirk pulling on his lips.

"My phone's not busted. I don't even know where it is." Ken patted his pockets and came up empty. Kevin shrugged.

"Stolen then." Jen nodded.

"It's not a bad idea."

"What about Grandpa? They deserve to know." Jen shrugged at her cousin.

"You want to tell your parents, and mine, that their father blew himself up to stop an alien plot to take over the world?" If it weren't for the cracking in her voice Kevin would have sworn she was trying to make a joke. Ken deflated.

"When you put it like that." Jen reached out and took her cousin's hand.

"Gwen and I will figure out when and how to tell them. We've been at this a while." Ken's eyes filled with tears. He pulled Jen into a hug.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this. My baby cousin is some kind of superhero, and my sister is magical." Jen stiffened then let herself sob into her cousin's shoulder. Kevin made no comment as the youngest Tennyson crawled into the back seat with her cousins. He closed the door behind her and got back into the driver side. He eased out of the driveway and started the drive back to Bellwood. They were quiet for a while and Kevin thought they had all fallen asleep but a voice proved him wrong.

"How do you fit into all of this? I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." Kevin glanced into his rearview mirror. Ken was still awake, though now he had his sister asleep on one side and Jen asleep on the other. The poor kid seemed to have cried herself to sleep. Kevin sighed.

"I met them when we were all kids. My name's Kevin, Kevin Levin. We… well let's just say we didn't get along well as kids but I'm turning over a new leaf. I wanna do some good in the world, maybe make up for all the bad I've done. Seemed like a good way to do it." Ken nodded and Kevin's focus shifted to the girls. Gwen's sleep looked peaceful, blissfully unaware of her grandfather's fate, or too tired to process it. But Jen was making noises in her sleep, shifting and there were fresh tears on her face.

"So which one do you have a crush on, cause my money is on Gwen." Kevin snorted and refocused on the road.

"The bad sense of humor runs in the family?" Ken laughed for the first time since Kevin had met him. He had an arm wrapped around both of the girls leaning against him. He might be making jokes but he was holding them like they might vanish if he ever let go.


	9. Coded

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

9 Coded

Noon the next day found Jen sitting at the table in the Rust Bucket. Gwen was spending the day with Ken and her parents. Everyone was shaken from his disappearance and reappearance. He'd agreed to lie to the adults about what exactly had happened. But Jen had decided that she would be intruding if she stayed. Sure they were cousins but sometimes the siblings needed to be alone. And Jen had other things on her mind today anyway. Something Grandpa had said before he'd blown the Hatchery had stuck with her.

"You just need the right parts?" She'd been thinking about it ever since she'd woken up at Gwen's house. Ken had carried her inside. Gwen had apparently woken up on the ride back to Bellwood but Jen had been so tired she'd slept until ten that morning. Her parents called her out of school, afraid she was working herself too hard. She'd texted Julie that she was fine and to tell Al the same thing. She needed to find out if the Apollonite had a cell phone.

"You just need the right parts." It was something Grandpa Max had said to her before. She stood from the table and left the RV, heading for the shed. They'd been working on her bike for a few years. And every time they hit a hitch Grandpa had smiled and said that they just needed the right parts. Jen began to search the shed. She didn't find what she was looking for until she flopped down next to her bike and threw her hands up in frustration. There was a click as the Omnitrix passed the seat and a compartment on the seat of the bike opened. She stared, she hadn't known that was there. She reached in and pulled out another Holo-viewer. She laughed hollowly.

"Really Grandpa?" But with a shake of her head, and trembling hands, she clicked the playback key.

'Jen. I knew you'd run across this eventually. There's a chance that if you're watching this I'm not there anymore.' Jen felt tears building in her throat. 'You need to be strong. But you'll need more than just a team. Go to Ed's Mechanics. Talk to Ed alone. Show him the Omnitrix. He'll know what to do from there.' The message blinked out. Jen stared at the holo-viewer. That was it? His last message to her was to go talk to the family mechanic. She almost threw the Holo-viewer across the shed. But she took a deep breath and tucked it into her pocket instead. She stood and locked up the shed before mounting her normal bike and taking off for the shop. It sat on the edge of town near the RV park.

Ed had been a friend of the family for years. He'd helped her and Grandpa put together her motorcycle. She pulled up to the shop and dropped her bike at the rack. She frowned at the sight of the Awesome-Mobile, still hooked up to a tow truck. Ed must have sent one of his mechanics to pick it up this morning. She took a deep breath and walked into the shop. There were two customers in the shop, Amy from school and her father. Amy was a year older than Jen, and had started driving, and apparently totaled her car. Ed waved at Jen and handed the pair over to Steve, one of the other mechanics.

"Hey Jen, haven't seen you here in a while! How's your Granddad?" Jen couldn't stop the flash of pain that crossed her face. Ed frowned. "Something happen kid?" Jen held up her hand, her sleeve sliding back enough that the Omnitrix was visible.

"We need to talk."

Ed was tight lipped as he led her into the back of the shop where only the mechanics and the cars were allowed. None of the mechanics commented. He led Jen down a small hallway she'd never noticed. Ed frowned as he turned to her.

"Your Granddad said this day would come, I didn't expect it to happen so soon." Jen frowned again. Ed pulled a wrench out of a cup on the wall and Jen spotted a key at the base. "Something bad happened to him huh kid?" Jen nodded.

"How did it happen? Laser fire?" Jen blinked.

"Null Void projector without the focus. He used it as a grenade." Ed hissed.

"Yeah, that would do it. I'm sorry kid. I know how close you were." Ed slid the key into the wall and put the wrench back as the wall opened revealing an elevator.

"Is there anyone who doesn't know Grandpa Max was a space cop?" It hurt to refer to him in the past tense but Jen needed to know the answer. Ed shrugged.

"Oh plenty of people. He worked with my pops when he was still around. I never went in for all that but the family business sits right over the Hole." Jen frowned as Ed beckoned her into the elevator. She followed him. It took a while for the elevator to reach the bottom but it did and Jen gasped as she spotted what lay beyond the door. It was a large room with walls of seamless green screens all dark and inactive. There were several computer terminals and equipment she knew to be alien. Ed motioned her out of the elevator.

"Yours now. I can't work any of it but I don't have a fancy badge or the Omnitrix. I just make sure only the right people get in here. Latest Plumber tech as of the last time your Granddad was down here. Must have been about a year ago." Jen nodded and stepped off the elevator and into the base for the first time. She took a deep breath and smiled at Ed, there were tears in her eyes though.

"Thanks Ed. I've got work to do. If my cousin Gwen comes by can you let her down here. She should see this too. Just her and the boy with her, Kevin. You'll like him, he's a damn good mechanic." Ed nodded and looked contemplative.

"I could always use another hand around the shop if he's looking for work." Jen nodded. Ed closed up the elevator and it took him back up to the shop. Lights came on as Jen stepped into the room fully.

'Computer system online, state your name.'

"Jennifer Tennyson." Lights and computers flicked on, a pleasant green.

'Welcome Specialist Tennyson.' Jen nodded and sat down at one of the computer consoles.

"Let's get to work." She cracked her knuckles and began to search through the database. She'd never had an official Plumber's training, she had a lot of catching up to do.

It was nearly six in the evening when Gwen started to get worried. Ken had gone out with their parents, off to see a movie that had nothing to do with aliens. She hadn't heard from Jen all day, since the younger girl had left at around noon. Gwen had some homework to do but she couldn't focus on it. All she could think about was Grandpa Max. He'd told her he believed in her, told her to be a good girl. She shook as she leaned forwards, tears spilling out of her eyes. He was gone. She couldn't feel him anywhere on the planet. At least before she knew he was alive somewhere. Now… She hiccupped as something pinged against her window. She blinked and stood, scrubbing her face. She stepped over to her window as a second ping sounded. She blinked and opened her window. Kevin was standing on her lawn, a small pile of pebbles in his hand, clearly picked up on the driveway. His car was parked at the end of the lawn. He smiled slightly.

"Hey, come down." She smiled slightly and stepped out of her window, pink energy steps materializing under her as she stepped down to the lawn. He smiled at her. She tilted her head.

"Why are you here?" He pointed at his car.

"You and Jen need to let loose a little after what happened yesterday. We're gonna go find her and we're gonna have a drink." Gwen frowned but before she could protest Kevin raised a hand. "You can't argue. We're drinking to your Grandpa." Gwen let out a sigh and nodded. She got into the car and focused on her cousin. It was like she could pick individual people out of a sea of color. But Jen was easy to pick out. Most energy was pink, Gwen had no idea why, it came in a million different shades but to color was rarely different, except with Jen and that boy she'd been talking to Albrasix. He was violet. But Jen had been green for as long as Gwen had known about her powers. She had no idea why. But she was glad about it, it made her cousin easy to find. Gwen frowned.

"She's at Ed's." Kevin raised an eyebrow. "The mechanic's shop on the edge of town." Kevin drove fast. It didn't make sense for Jen to be at a mechanics shop. She didn't have a car and couldn't ride her bike legally until December and her sixteenth birthday. They arrived and Ed, who lived above the shop, stepped outside and whistled.

"That is a beautiful car." Kevin grinned.

"Built her myself." There was a definite note of pride in his voice. Ed nodded and circled the machine.

"You must be Kevin then. Jen mentioned you. Said you're a hell of a mechanic. I'm inclined to agree." Ed pulled a card out of his uniform jumpsuit pocket and handed it to Kevin. "You ever in the market for a job, come to me first." Kevin grinned. Gwen smiled lightly too.

"We're actually looking for Jen, have you seen her today Ed?" Ed nodded looking slightly grim.

"Yeah, follow me." He led them into the shop, making no comment about the cooler under Kevin's arm. He unlocked the hidden elevator and motioned them onboard. They both raised eyebrows at him but Gwen shrugged and stepped onboard. Kevin followed her and Ed pulled the elevator shut. It arrived and Gwen gasped at the sight before them. It was a Plumber base, the main console board was so big it probably took up the whole space under Ed's mechanic shop but there were doorways off the main area. It was also empty save for a familiar green jacket draped over one of the chairs. She stepped off the elevator.

'State your name.' The mechanical voice came out of nowhere and made Gwen jump.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson?" She answered and the computer beeped lightly.

'Welcome Miss Tennyson.' Kevin hesitated. A door across the room opened and Jen stuck her head into the room.

"Hey guys! Kevin get off the elevator. You should be fine." Kevin shot her a disbelieving look but did as he was told.

'State your name.'

"Kevin Levin." He waited for alarms to blare but the computer simply beeped as it had for Gwen.

'Welcome Mr. Levin.' Then it fell silent again. Kevin frowned.

"How come it's not rejecting me. On official record I'm still supposed to be in the Null Void. A Plumber base shouldn't be welcoming me." Jen stepped all the way into the room.

"I've been busy." That was all the information she offered as she pulled a towel off her shoulders and ran it through her hair. She was soaked in sweat, a fact Gwen found out the hard way by hugging her cousin. She glanced at the Omnitrix and noted the red glow where there was normally green. It was timed out.

"What have you been doing down here?"

"And how come we didn't know about this place from the start? Would have been very helpful." Kevin commented as he set down the cooler.

"I didn't even know." Jen stepped over to her jacket and pulled a holo-viewer out of the pocket, tossing it over to Gwen. "Something Grandpa said before he blew the Hatchery tipped me off to look for it. Found it in my bike." Gwen nodded as she watched the message, Kevin looking over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gwen asked as she looked up from the now dark holo-viewer.

"You needed to be with Ken, and Kevin doesn't have a cell." Kevin nodded.

"May have to fix that." Jen nodded.

"That would help yeah. Did I miss something though? Why are you guys here?" Kevin pointed at the cooler.

"We're raising a glass." He popped the lid off of it and pulled out a green bottle with an alien label. He also pulled out three red solo cups. Jen raised an eyebrow.

"What even is that?" Kevin grinned.

"Appoplexian Whiskey. It's not even illegal. But it is extremely strong stuff. Figured your grandpa would apricate the sentiment." Jen snorted a laugh even as her eyes stung slightly.

"You're not wrong." Kevin poured a small amount into each cup and passed them around before recorking the bottle. Gwen raised an eyebrow at the tiny amount of liquid in the cups.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for not pouring more later. And don't chug it, this is a sipping whiskey, unless you want to pass out on the floor." Jen looked into her cup as if contemplating if she would rather be unconscious or not. Then she lifted her glass.

"To Grandpa Max." Gwen raised hers too.

"To Grandpa."

"To Max Tennyson, one of the most hardcore people I've ever met." Jen grinned at Kevin and they all drank. Kevin wasn't wrong. Both Gwen and Jen coughed as the liquor burned on the way down. Kevin snorted a laugh into his cup as he took another sip.

"Water bottles in the cooler." Gwen dove for the cooler but Jen caught her breath and took another sip.

"That is intense." Gwen glared at her cousin as Kevin laughed.


	10. Date Night

**Author's Note: Yes I used the base from Alien Swarm. So sue me I liked it. I own nothing. **

10 Date Night

Jen was miserable at school the next day. She'd only had the one glass of the alien liquor and she was so hungover she was wearing her sunglasses indoors. Kevin had laughed at her, called her a lightweight and offered her a sip of the liquor to take the edge off but she'd declined, sure that if she ate or drank anything she was going to be sick. She laid her head down on her desk and sighed.

"Are you unwell?" Al's voice was soft and he stepped up to her quietly, something she was extremely grateful for. She groaned. "May I assist you?" She glanced at him through the dark lenses of her sunglasses.

"Unless you have an instant cure for the universes worst hangover, I'm not sure there's much you can do." Al let out a soft laugh and gently pressed his hand to the base of Jen's neck. She felt something, it was a lot like what Gwen's magic felt like. Warm but not unpleasant, almost soothing like bathing in the summer sun. Her energy surged and the nausea vanished along with her pounding headache. She sighed and looked up at Al.

"Thanks. That's much better." He smiled at her.

"I am glad I could be of assistance." Jen removed her sunglasses and smiled at Al. Their moment burst like a popped balloon as Julie skipped up to them.

"Hey there lovebirds!" Jen went bright red, realizing that Al's hand still rested on the back of her neck. Al blushed too, though Jen wasn't sure if Julie noticed. It was just brief flash of light. "I was thinking, you two should come to the pier tonight! Justin and I are going, it could be like a double date!" Jen buried her head in her hands.

"I would enjoy accompanying you to the pier, Jen. If you would have me for company." Jen peeked out from between her fingers and nodded.

"I would like that a lot actually." Al's smile was blinding. Julie clapped her hands.

"Excellent! See you at seven tonight!" Julie skipped off and Al took Jen's hand.

"I look forward to tonight." He gently kissed the back of her hand and took his seat. The instant school let out Jen biked to Gwen's house. Ken answered the door and pulled her into a hug.

"How are you doing?" The question was serious and Jen knew what it was about. How she was handling what had happened to Grandpa Max. She shrugged.

"I'm processing. I… Working helps. I need to make sure what he did wasn't for no reason." Ken nodded.

"Is something going on now? You looked freaked out when you got here." Jen blushed.

"I need advice, I have a date tonight. Is Gwen home?" Ken grinned.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much help she's going to be. She came home at around lunchtime and went back to bed. Something about stupid alien liquor." Jen snorted a laugh. The two of them knocked on the door to Gwen's room and a few minutes later the door was opened by a very disheveled looking redhead. She glared at Jen.

"How aren't you hungover? You actually finished your drink." Jen shrugged, unable to keep a smile off her face.

"Pays to have a space prince with healing power at my school I guess?" Gwen grumbled and made to shut the door in their faces. "Wait. I need help. I have a date tonight." The door paused.

"With said space prince?" Jen nodded at her cousin's question. The door opened all the way again. Ken glanced between his sister and their cousin.

"You're dating a space prince?" He followed Jen into Gwen's room and sat down on his sister's bed.

"I have a date with him. His name is Albrasix, he's from a planet called Apollo l. He's got healing powers, which is really cool. Julie and Justin are going to be there too. We're going to the pier." Gwen raised an eyebrow as she began going through her closet.

"So a double date, not too bad, less pressure that way." Jen nodded.

"It was kind of Julie's idea. But Al asked me if I really wanted to go. He's really sweet." Gwen grinned and threw a towel at her cousin.

"Go shower! I'll have something for you to wear when you get back." Jen grinned and hugged her cousin.

"You're the best!" Gwen nodded and rubbed her head as Jen shot off to the bathroom. Ken smiled at his sister.

"I'm going to go make you my patented college hangover cure. Hopefully it helps with alien liquor." Ken stood and hugged his sister. "My baby cousin is dating a space prince." Gwen laughed.

"Well your baby sister might be dating an ex space con soon but at least mine is mostly human." Gwen joked. Ken laughed.

"So Kevin is an ex con?" Gwen threw a pillow at her brother who ducked and made his way down to the kitchen still chuckling. Gwen was glad he was taking this so well. She had been worried she'd have to dig up a spell to wipe her brother's memory of what had happened. It was nice to be able to speak freely around him. She grinned as she pulled a black tank top from her closet.

Jen tapped her fingers on the black jeans Gwen had lent her. They were a little long for her so she'd had to roll up the hem on both legs. The tank top fit like a glove and was a bit lower cut than she normally wore but was still tasteful and covered her scars. She'd insisted on keeping her signature jacket, she had a few scars on her arms that she hadn't bothered to cover that morning like she normally did. They would be a little difficult to explain. One in particular, it rested barely an inch from where the Omnitrix now sat, exactly where the edge of it used to sit. During one of his attempts to steal it from her Vilgax had nearly taken her whole hand. She'd just managed to transform into Diamondhead before he could finish the swing. When she'd transformed back the wound was already healed but the scar had never gone away. She had a few others but they were from much less life threatening circumstances. She smiled as she spotted the Pier, Julie and Al were already standing at the entrance.

"Don't have too much fun. And if you're going to sleep with him use protection, you never know with aliens." Kevin joked as they pulled up to the curb. Jen flipped him off and hopped out of the car as Gwen shook her head.

Getting attacked by carnival rides was not how Jen wanted her first date to go. Not by a long shot. It was made even worse by the fact that Justin had stood Julie up and now both Julie and Al were being held hostage by one of those giant swing rides while Jen dangled off the pier holding on by a loose board. She sighed.

"This is just not my night." Her point was proven when the board came loose completely dumping her into the water a good three feet below. She twirled the dial on the Omnitrix as she sunk and slapped her hand down on the Watch before zipping through the water at extreme speeds. "It doesn't make sense. That thing was coming after me, why take Al and Julie? Maybe to get my attention." She shook her head as Jetray zipped through the sky. It wasn't like the rouge carnival machine was hard to find. Although Julie's very loud demands to be put down helped.

Jen knew she couldn't blast the thing, she couldn't risk hurting Al or Julie. She trapped one of the arms of the machine under two light poles she blasted down instead, and got one of the seats of the ride to the face for her effort. Crashing was never a fun experience, landing on a tree was still better than going through several walls though. She blinked and the machine was gone, either it was faster than she'd anticipated or she'd hit her head harder than she'd thought and passed out. She looked down and flexed her wings. She was still Jetray so it was unlikely that she'd passed out. The Omnitrix reverted her to normal when she lost consciousness. She shot back into the air and scanned the horizon. She didn't spot the machine but she did hear Julie.

"Put us down!" The human girl sounded surprisingly calm, just angry not scared. Then the voice went silent entirely. Jen shot off in the direction she had heard it from and found the machine, with its seats empty. Anger flared in her and her eyes glowed, ready to blast the thing to pieces.

"What did you do with Julie and Al!" A familiar voice drew her attention.

"We are alright." Jen looked down and saw Al and Julie standing next to the leg of the machine that she'd damaged. Julie was staring at her with wide almost frightened eyes.

"How did you know our names?" Jen landed quickly and reached forward without thinking. Julie flinched.

"It's ok Julie don't be scared, it's me. It's… It's Jen." Julie stared as green light enveloped the giant red stingray looking thing. When the light faded Jen stood before her, soaked to the skin and looking nervous.

"You're a monster?" It was the first thing Julie could think to say and it clearly wasn't the right thing. Jen flinched, her hand covering the watch on her wrist as if hiding it from view. Al stepped away from her looking at Julie reproachfully.

"Alien, not a monster. And technically I'm like ten different aliens." Julie stared at her friend and grinned.

"Cool!" Al and Jen blinked at Julie. Before either of them could comment the carnival ride beeped at them.

'Shhhiiip.' It was trying to speak but the voice was metallic and echoy, not human in the slightest. That didn't seem to put Jen off at all. She stepped between the other two and the machine as it beeped out the same word.

"How come you aren't freaked out by all of this?" Julie asked and Al shrugged.

"I was already aware of the Omnitrix." Julie frowned in confusion.

"The omni-what?" Jen held up a hand.

"Hush for a second guys." She turned back to the carnival machine. "You're trying to show me something aren't you? That's why you took them, because I wasn't listening." The machine shuddered and the green and black retreated. Once the machine was back to normal it collapsed, no longer sentient and able to hold itself up. A beeping near the base of the trashed ride caught Jen's attention and a small blob slid across the ground and up to her.

'SShhhhhip.' It beeped again and pointed with its head deeper into the forest. Jen looked that way and spotted a bright red light. She nodded to the blob.

"Lead the way!" It beeped happily as if it knew that she was finally listening. It took off towards the light and Jen raced after it, Al and Julie hot on her heels. They found the ship easily after that. It wasn't hard to spot once you got close, not with the giant hole in the side and the bright red shield glowing around it. The injured pilot was of a familiar species to Jen.

"A galvanic mechamorph?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?" Jen shook her head as she spun the dial on her watch.

"Not personally. I used to be able to turn into one of those things. Called myself Upgrade." The small blob beeped again catching all three of their attentions. It morphed into a smaller version of the ship in front of them then exploded back into its normal form. Jen glanced at the ship and spotted the problem. There was a countdown timer running across what looked to be the power core.

"He needs help." AL pointed out as a fresh wave of electricity forced a scream from the creature. Julie made to step forward but Jen stopped her with a hand.

"Get any closer to that shield and it'll fry you like an egg. I've got something that should be able to handle it though." She slapped down the dial and Julie watched as her best friend changed.

It was hard to describe exactly what she was watching. Jen seemed to stretch and shift as tough hide covered her and she grew rapidly. When it was over she was a twelve foot tall dinosaur with bright green eyes, the same color as her regular ones. She shoved her way into the ship, through the force field and pulled out the piece of equipment that was beeping and flashing. She raced out of the ship and threw it hard. Just in time too for it was barely above the trees when it exploded. Julie ducked and a shadow passed over both her and Al. She looked up and saw Jen, the giant dinosaur, standing over them, protecting them from any shrapnel that might come raining down. She blinked.

"Everyone ok?" Her voice was still recognizable but was more hoarse than it was normally. Al nodded and Julie let out a long breath.

"I think so yeah." The small round object on Jen's chest, a black and green hourglass, beeped and turned red. Green light flashed and Jen landed next to them, as if she'd been standing about where the dino alien's heart had been.

"Are you unharmed?" Jen nodded at Al and then turned back to the ship behind them.

"Come on let's help him out." Getting the mechamorph, Baz-El, safely out of his damaged ship was much easier now. Jen and Al set him down on a nearby rock.

"Are you injured?" It was difficult for a being with no mouth to frown but Baz-El managed it perfectly well.

"I'm not exactly in peak health no." Al glanced at Jen who shrugged.

"If you want to help that's up to you. I'm not in charge of you." Julie frowned as Al reached up and peeled off his face. White light flashed this time and she blinked as she realized that Al wasn't human.

"I set my best friend up on a date with an alien." Jen laughed lightly as Baz-El allowed Al to assist him. She was kind of fascinated by what he could do. There were star like freckles all over him, something she'd noted before at the safehouse. But when he was healing they glowed much brighter. His powers were more violet than Gwen's and she'd never been able to pull off healing. Soon Baz-El was back on his feet, such as a Galvanic Mechamorph had feet, and Julie offered their assistance in repairing the ship. Al followed suit and soon Jen found herself on top of the ship reslotting an antenna into place with Al's help. She laughed as she pulled of her jacket and tied it around her waist.

"This is probably the most disappointing date you've ever had huh?" Al shrugged.

"I would not say that. The company is excellent. It does not matter what activity we engage in, as long as I get to spend time with you." Jen went bright red as Al brushed the hair out of her eyes. Something tapped Julie on the shoulder and she looked up at Baz-El.

"Those two are together? I was unaware the wielder of the Omnitrix had a life mate." Julie shook her head.

"I don't know about life mates, not really a concept we have here on Earth but I think they make a nice couple." Baz-El nodded.

A few hours later they were finished and Baz-El lifted back off into the air. He'd left a section of the ship open so he could bid them farewell. Jen frowned as she shouted up to the ship.

"What about this?" She pointed at the dog like mechamorph that was currently nuzzling Julie's legs. "Aren't you taking him with you?" Baz-El shook his head.

"No, he appears to prefer your company to mine. He's yours now." Jen shook her head as the ship closed fully and took off into space. Al reached forward and wrapped his hand around hers. He was warm despite the fact that he looked like he was cut from a piece of marble. Julie laughed as the small mechamorph leapt into her arms.

"I'm going to call you Ship!" She declared and Jen laughed. Julie turned back to the two of them. "I want to know everything!"


	11. Going Back

**Author's Note: Verdona! I own nothing. **

11 Going Back 

Verdona knew that the one thing no being she'd ever met could do was erase regret. She'd met beings all over the galaxy. Beings of pure energy like her, beings descended from Anodites like herself, who only retained some of their heritage. Whole species like that even. She'd run across a being or two who could move through time, even they had regrets. If she had to pick her greatest regret it was not having a larger hand in her children's lives. Not her children on Anodyne, she was rather close with them, even training her troublesome grandchild Sunny from time to time. But she had other children. Her children with the most interesting non energy being she'd ever met. Max Tennyson was one of a kind. And now he was missing, possibly dead.

She'd felt his mana vanish a few nights ago and it had felt like someone was driving a spike through her heart. She hadn't seen him in so long, even for her it had been a while and she didn't experience time the way he did. She took off for Earth without a backwards glance or a word to anyone. She could do that, and often did though she hadn't been to Earth in a long time. When she arrived though she found something very, very interesting. Her granddaughter, Gwen, had inherited her power, in spades. Gwen was much more interesting than anyone else on the dirt ball Max had called home but that wasn't to say she was the only interesting thing there. No. Verdona had never bothered to learn much about the infamous Jen Ten, never fully making the connection to Max. And she'd only met the grandchildren once when she'd tested them for the powers that ran through their bloodline.

Of course, her children were aware of her alien nature but neither of her human boys had ever shown a spark of power. But she'd had to check her grandchildren. Carl and Sandra had been more against it than Frank and Natalie, though at the time neither Ken nor Gwen showed any sign of power. So Verdona just hadn't told them when she'd appeared in her granddaughter's room in the middle of the night one night while the child slept soundly in her crib. Jennifer had been a tiny little thing as Verdona picked her up and cradled her. She had fussed at first but giggled when Verdona let her play with the strands of mana that made up her hair. That was a promising sign, Gwen had fussed the whole time. The Anodite laughed as the baby tried to chew on the mana, despite her lack of teeth. Reading an infant's aura was easy, they were open books. Though they hadn't been alive long enough to really develop a personality mana control was a thing that generally developed early, if it developed at all. Jen had been painfully ordinary. A pink aura just slightly brighter than most the only give away of her heritage. But as Verdona looked over her grandchildren for the first time in nearly sixteen years she saw something that surprised her.

Gwen was powerful, could possibly unleash a full Anodite form if pushed to hard, and that could be dangerous but Jen had changed too. And it wasn't a shift with age. No, her whole aura was different and Verdona zeroed in on the reason immediately. Azmuth's precious creation practically bubbled with energy, a thousand, thousand potential lives contained in the small device on her grandchild's wrist. Its aura was a bright green, similar to the life aura a Galvanic Mechamorph gave off, the Watch was alive in a manner of speaking and Verdona couldn't find where the Watch's aura began and Jen's ended. They had fused on a level much greater than physically. Verdona wondered if the teenager knew just how tightly bound she was to that machine. Likely not, but Gwen might have noticed a difference in her cousin's aura.

When Gwen rejected her offer to accompany her to Anodyne and learn everything there was to learn, Verdona was angry and more than a little upset. This was a once in a lifetime chance, when Jen and Kevin leapt to Gwen's defense it made Verdona smile. Kevin's determination to defend Gwen reminded her of the very first time she'd met Max.

"Well you can't have her!" It was almost the exact thing Max had said to the Synthroid that had kidnapped her all those years ago. But Jen fought like Max, even in other alien forms. She thought on the fly and adapted. She might be woefully human, but she was definitely of the same stock as Max Tennyson. Verdona wouldn't be surprised to learn that Max had trained her when Jen insisted she wanted to join the Plumbers. Verdona capitulated eventually, after knocking Kevin and Jen around a bit and trying to get Gwen to agree one last time. Gwen was too in love with humanity, it was what she'd gotten from Max. If the redhead did something, she had to do it herself. It made Verdona laugh.

"Alright kiddos." She waved a hand over the destroyed yard and everything mended in a matter of seconds. Jen had been unwrapped from the webbing but hadn't turned back from her Aracnachimp form. Verdona eyed her curiously as green lights flashed around her and she returned to her human form. "That was a fun little punch up." She dragged Jen and Kevin back to their feet with her mana hair and Gwen rushed to Kevin's side. Verdona snapped her fingers again and she was back in her human skin. She smiled around. "I think I'll stick around a few days. I want to see what Gwen knows and how she's doing. Maybe I can offer a few pointers before I leave." Natalie hadn't sounded so enthused but Verdona had accepted Jen's offer of the Rust Bucket instead and the human woman had calmed down.

Later that night Gwen was sitting on the roof alone. Ken, who Verdona was disappointed to discover was fully human, no Anodite powers manifesting late or galvan tech altered aura, had arrived after everything and headed off to bed, a little too weirded out by the whole thing. He was trying to be there for his sister and cousin but he wasn't as flexible as them, too much like his mother with not enough Max in him. Verdona had joined Gwen and they sat in silence for a moment.

"I have so many questions." Verdona nodded.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." She laughed. "Max used to talk my ear off about everything he could think of a question for." Gwen's smile was melancholy.

"Is he dead?" Verdona frowned. Jen had been pushed to tell the story of what had happened to Max earlier that night before she'd left. But the poor girl's whole aura had shuddered with guilt and anger and sadness. Verdona had changed the subject, telling a story about herself and Max from back in their good years.

"I don't know. His aura isn't here anymore but that doesn't always mean death." Gwen looked down at her fingernails and nodded. Verdona watched her. "You have more questions." Gwen nodded.

"When dad told me you're an alien I wondered if Anodite's come in different colors." Verdona smiled. Gwen was fishing for information on why her cousin showed up another color.

"No my dear. Normal life energy will always appear pink. It comes in millions of different shades but it's always pink. Though sometimes adolescent Anodite's are blue but they tend to grow out of it quickly." Gwen's frown deepened and she looked out across the streets of Bellwood, her eyes glowing dimly. Verdona could feel her reaching out through the mana field to find her cousin, an easy task, finding a streak of green in a sea of pink. "You're worried about her."

"Yeah." It hadn't really been a question but Verdona was glad that Gwen had answered it. Especially when she continued. "Ever since my powers showed up when I was eleven I've been able to sense auras. But she's the only one I've ever seen with a green one. And for the record, my powers were blue when they first showed up." Verdona laughed.

"Well she's certainly the only human with a green one but hardly the only being. If you ever go to Galvan B you'll see a whole planet full." Gwen frowned.

"I don't understand." Verdona smiled and held up an orb of power. It was bright pink but as Gwen watched she saw an image resolve onto the surface as if projected into the orb. Jen was sitting at the main computer console of the Hole, the Plumber base under Ed's mechanic shop. She looked exhausted but her fingers were flying across the keys of the computer. Gwen frowned. "She said she was going home!" She made to stand but Verdona stopped her.

"You should have known she was lying, her left eye twitched." Verdona laughed. Gwen sighed and went back to watching the image of her cousin. She frowned when it zoomed in on the Omnitrix sitting innocently on the young brunette's wrist. The orb flashed green and for an instant stayed that way. Then it dissolved. "Do you understand better now?" Gwen nodded.

"The green is the Omnitrix. But Grandma she took it off for five years and her aura never changed. It's always been green." Gwen insisted it like there was another explanation than the one she was so close to arriving at.

"Azmuth claims to be the smartest being in three galaxies. He may even be right, but I don't think he ever comprehended what exactly he made when he succeeded in making the Omnitrix. The machine is alive, it may have a will of its own I don't know. My theory is that it fused with the will and mana of the first thing it touched. That in this case being Jen." Gwen frowned.

"We're never getting that watch off her again, are we?" Verdona shrugged.

"I don't know. Anodite's live in the now, there are other things that deal with time." She rested her hand on Gwen's shoulder and chose her next few words carefully. "I don't know that it would matter even if you did get it off of her. She is part of the machine, a part of her always will be. It will always be a part of her. Just like how you couldn't give up your powers she'll never truly be able to give up the Omnitrix." Gwen looked pensive. "I wouldn't worry about it too much dear. What will come will come. Now how about you show me some of what you've learned? I haven't worked with a self taught Anodite before." Gwen shook her head.

"Actually Grandma, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Verdona rolled her eyes.

"Kill joy. I'll stick around for the next few days. I'll be at the Rust Bucket if you need me." She snapped her fingers and vanished.


	12. Looking Forwards

**Author's Note: I'm having way too much fun writing Verdona. I own nothing.**

12 Looking Forwards

Verdona didn't head straight for the Rust Bucket though. Instead she headed to Jen. The girl was on her feet in milliseconds, spinning the dial on the Omnitrix as an intruder alarm blared and Verdona frowned.

"No need to get uptight Kiddo, it's just Grandma." Verdona snapped her fingers and the alarm shut off. Jen blinked tired eyes at her.

"Grandma? What are you doing here? I thought you were only interested in Gwen." It was true, Gwen was the more interesting of the two Verdona could admit that. But there was hurt in her granddaughter's eyes. She frowned.

"You haven't been sleeping have you?" Jen didn't have to answer that, her aura did the talking for her. Confusion, guilt, anger, hurt, exhaustion it all pulsed along the teens energy field so brightly it was a wonder she managed to keep it all off her face. Verdona would guess she'd had practice. She frowned and stepped forwards before Jen could answer he question. She laid a finger to her granddaughter's forehead and it glowed pink. Jen collapsed into her grandmother's arms. She was sound asleep. Verdona held out a hand and Jen floated off the ground, snoring softly. She snapped the fingers of her free hand and they vanished from the Plumber base and reappeared in Jen's room. Verdona laid her granddaughter down on her bed and waved a hand at her, in a flash of pink she was in a pair of very comfortable looking pajamas and her clothes from that day were clean and folded on her desk. The blanket on Jen's unmade bed floated over the teen and Verdona smiled. The door creaked open and a familiar gasp met Verdona's ears.

"Mom?!" The question was incredulous and rather loud. Verdona held up a hand to her mouth, shushing her son.

"Carl, you'll wake up your daughter." Carl blinked as he stepped into the room and smiled slightly at his daughter asleep in her bed.

"Everything ok honey?" Sandra called through the door. She peeked around the door and her eyes went wide.

"Verdona!" Verdona sighed and snapped her fingers, teleporting the three of them out of Jen's room so the poor girl could get some undisturbed sleep. Stars knew she needed it. Soon they all had tea, no cookies though, apparently Jen had eaten the last ones they had in the house. Verdona toyed with the petal of a sunflower from a bouquet that sat in a vase on the kitchen table.

"What are you doing here?" Carl's question was more confused than harsh. It had been a long time since they had seen each other after all.

"I came to reminisce about Max." Carl frowned.

"Did something happen to dad?" Verdona let out an unnecessary breath.

"He's gone missing dear. Though it is an occupational hazard of a Plumber." Carl frowned.

"Thought you didn't know about that." Verdona laughed.

"Your brother said the same thing. But no I always knew." She picked up one of the flowers and tilted her head at it. She wasn't really listening to the conversation she was having, instead she was feeling out the residue of a different mana signature on the flowers. A semi energy being. An Apollonite if she wasn't very much mistaken. She smiled, so Jen had inherited Max's good taste. "I decided that I would check in on everyone while I was here." Carl frowned into his cup.

"I appreciate that mom but Jen doesn't know, about any of it. She has no idea you're an alien. Unless you told her?" Carl's hands tightened around his mug. Verdona could see it in his face that he truly believed his daughter, who wielded one of the universes most powerful weapons on her wrist, had no idea that aliens were real. Well she could play along.

"Of course not dear!" She laughed as though the idea of her revealing her true nature to her granddaughter were what was funny, not the fact that Jen's father was so clueless about his daughter's life. "She'd fallen asleep at the library. I couldn't just leave my granddaughter there now could I?" Carl and Sandra breathed out in relief. Verdona had to hold back her laughter, but she managed it.

"So who's the boy who gave her these?" Carl frowned.

"Some new boy at her school, Al." Verdona smiled. She was familiar with the Apollonites, and the delicate situation the planet sat in at the moment. The youngest son of the ruling family, along with three of his brothers had been sent off world to keep them safe from the Incursions. Apparently one of them, Albrasix at a guess, had found something on this backwater world that she herself had found years ago. An appreciation for a Tennyson.

"Cute." Verdona set the flower back into the vase. "I'll be on planet for a few days, but I'm staying at the Rust Bucket for old time's sake." Carl nodded and opened his arms. Verdona hugged her son, feeling the human life under his skin. It was so fragile it almost made her sad how easy it would be for her human children to be destroyed. But Max had once told her that life was precious because it ends. She smiled at her son and ruffled his hair.


	13. Confronting The Maker

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

13 Confronting The Maker

True to her word Verdona stuck around for a few days on Earth. Gwen was much more skilled and controlled than Sunny. She also got to witness something of a confrontation between Frank and Jen, who decided to hang around the house to get to know Grandma too. Verdona knew that Jen was worried about leaving her alone with Gwen even though her cousin could handle herself. Frank had approached Jen with a serious look on his face one afternoon as Jen watched TV in the livingroom, keeping one eye on the window to the back yard where Verdona and Gwen were training.

"So your grandma didn't say anything about you having powers." Jen shook her head.

"I don't." She said it around a mouthful of chili fries and Frank frowned at her.

"Except you do. You turned into an alien I've never seen before the other night to help Gwen. It was appreciated but how did you do that?" Verdona's focus shifted, she wanted to know the story behind the Omnitrix too. As an energy being splitting her focus was easy. Jen swallowed her mouthful of chili fries and looked down at her shoes.

"That's not powers. Not like Gwen's I mean. She does what she can do naturally. I can't do it without this." She held up her arm, the Omnitrix flashing under the lights.

"What is that?"

"It's called the Omnitrix. I first found it when I was ten." Verdona's eyes narrowed. Ten years old was far too young for one small human to have the responsibility of worlds heaped upon her, even she knew that. "It lets me turn into different aliens. I used to be able to turn into one set of ten, but then I took it off for five years and when I put it back on it changed, now I've got a new set. It's pretty cool really." She shoved some more chili fries in her mouth. Frank frowned.

"Do your parents know?" Jen shook her head vigorously, swallowing her food so fast she almost choked.

"No! And you can't tell them! Please Uncle Frank! It'll just make them worry and you know how dad gets when he's worried." Frank looked her over for a moment then nodded.

"Alright. At least you're not doing anything dangerous." Jen's smile became forced as she hugged her uncle.

"Thanks Uncle Frank!" Frank had missed her guilty shift in expression and simply hugged her back. That night Verdona decided she would take her leave. She did something she didn't normally do and informed someone about it though and Frank, Jen, Gwen and Kevin were there to see her off. She decided she'd let Carl keep his fantasy of a normal family for a little while longer. They all met up at Max's secret fishing rock and Verdona laid a hand on the tree where Max had once carved their names.

"It was good to come back." She grinned and pulled Gwen into a hug. "I'll be back from time to time to check up on how you're doing." Gwen grinned. Verdona turned to Jen. "You did well sticking up for your cousin like that. And you got my sense of humor and Max's good taste. You'll be amazing, for a human anyway." Jen rolled her eyes as Verdona pulled her into a hug and ruffled her hair. Then the Anodite turned to Kevin. The Osmosian twitched.

"You remind me of Max when he was younger. Wild and fun. You'll need that to keep up with my granddaughters!" Kevin blinked and nodded his eyes flicking to Gwen. He went slightly pink and stared at his shoes. "Aw he's shy! Keep hold of this one Gwen, I like him." Jen snorted. Verdona fixed white eyes on the brunette.

"I like your boy too, you got Max's excellent taste." Jen went bright red and tried to hide her head in her hands as Frank shot his niece a look. Verdona grinned. Jen managed to suppress her blush.

"No one can know he's here Grandma!" Verdona nodded.

"Of course, not darling! I don't meddle in the affairs of physical beings, unless their name is Tennyson." She grinned and flew off into space, leaving behind a yellow and pink blossom. She had a scientist to visit.

Her reception on Galvan Prime wasn't the friendliest of things but she made it to Azmuth's lab with ease. She smiled at him as the Galvan stared at her completely unperturbed.

"You must be Azmuth. Lovely to meet you my name is Verdona Tennyson." That got a reaction, though she didn't usually introduce herself with Max's last name as that was more of an Earth tradition. Azmuth raised what passed for eyebrows in his species.

"Tennyson." He shook his head. "It would be. So I assume you're here about Jennifer." Verdona smiled.

"The thinker lives up to his reputation. Are you aware she's put your Omnitrix back on?" Azmuth nodded.

"I was aware the moment she placed it back on her wrist. If you're asking me to remove it, she has to make that choice herself. She put it on she can come ask to get it off." Verdona waved her hand dismissively.

"She can take care of that herself, I came to find out if you know just what that device of yours has done to her." Azmuth raised an eyebrow.

"Enlighten me." His tone told Verdona that he was humoring her, but she didn't mind. He knew the kind of danger he was in. Anodite's were fiercely protective of what's theirs. It was something Verdona had been forced to unlearn a bit with Max but her grandchild was still just that a child. Nearing adulthood sure but not there yet.

"The Omnitrix has fused with her on a level far beyond the physical. She's got the aura of a Galvanic Mechamorph, a techno-organic being." Azmuth blinked, but looked unsurprised.

"It was bound to happen eventually." He turned back to his current project but kept speaking so Verdona knew she wasn't being ignored. "The Omnitrix has always been a piece of technology that even I never fully understood. It evolves, when Jennifer put it back on it sensed that time had passed and its user had aged. It allowed her access to a set of aliens previously thought too advanced for her." Verdona tilted her head as Azmuth continued. "You're likely not wrong that she is fused with the Omnitrix to the point where she can be classified as a techno-organic human." Azmuth turned back to Verdona.

"Did you tell her?"

"She has other things to worry about." Azmuth nodded at the energy being. Verdona frowned. "If something were to happen to the Omnitrix what would happen to my granddaughter?" Azmuth frowned.

"That even I don't know. It was never planned to go to her. That was something even I didn't plan for." Verdona nodded.

"There is only one constant you can be sure of with any Tennyson."

"And what pray tell is that?"

"They always surprise you." Azmuth nodded as Verdona smiled.


	14. Grow Up

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

14 Grow up

Gwen didn't like Goop. Most of the time watching Jen change into aliens was fine. Ghostfreak had been scary towards the end, when it had changed. Watching Jen's head rotate until her whole face was upside down had been a bit traumatizing. Though thankfully that wasn't a problem anymore. But seeing her cousin melt into a puddle of green goo controlled by a tiny floating metal disk, well Gwen just hoped that Jen didn't use Goop too often.

After Jen transformed the fight was mercifully brief, though ending up covered in the sentient goo her cousin was made of at the moment had been beyond nasty.

"Jen! Get off of us!" Kevin was coated in the goo from the Technodon's explosion too.

"Sorry." This transformation made her voice nasally and a bit metallic as it appeared to be coming from the metal disk that swooped over them, collecting the goop back into a humanoid shape before green light flashed and her cousin stood before them once more. She grinned.

"Just like old times, huh?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"At least I'm not cleaning Stinkfly gunk out of my hair." Kevin laughed.

"Yeah I remember that being pretty hard." Jen laughed and Kevin tossed the Gauntlet into the trunk of his car. He picked his way into the rubble of the robot and scooped up a small black box. Jen frowned as if she was going to say something but her phone interrupted her. She glanced down and frowned. It was a number she didn't recognize but she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jen. Julie gave me your number I hope that is alright." Jen grinned.

"That's fine Al. I was actually wondering if you had a phone."

"I do indeed. Magister Labrid insisted that both Veraxi and I have Earth methods of communication. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me out today. Perhaps you could introduce me to some Earth culture, I will admit I know little about this world." Jen grinned.

"I'd love to. Meet me at Mr. Smoothie in like ten minutes?"

"Very well. I have one question. What is a smoothie?" Jen laughed.

"I think you'll like it."

"Very well, I shall trust your judgement." Jen could hear Al smiling.

"I'll see you there."

"I will arrive punctually. I look forward to your company."

"Me too." She hung up and spotted Kevin grinning at her as she slipped into the back seat.

"Jen's got a boyfriend!" His voice was sing song and Jen flipped him off but couldn't help the grin on her face as they drove down the streets of Bellwood.

Taking Al to Mr. Smoothie was probably the best idea Jen had ever had. The Apollonite had never had a smoothie before, and it was about time that she introduced him to Gwen and Kevin. Gwen was moderating between Kevin and Al who didn't seem to be getting along all that well while Jen went to get the next round of smoothies.

"Nectarine smoothies for everybody!" She grinned and turned only for her tray to be flipped onto her front. She sighed as cold slush soaked into her front. "Guess I should have said on everyone." She muttered under her breath. Cash and JT laughed at her.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it Tennyson?" Cash shoved her and came away with his hand sticky and covered in smoothie. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat and wiped the smoothie on his shirt. The gathered crowd of their classmates laughed. Jen spotted Kevin walking up behind Cash, cracking his knuckles. Jen shook her head at him and he stopped.

"You're not even worth it Cash." The bully froze. "Seriously, spilling my drink, what are you five? Look around Cash. We all grew up. Maybe it's time you did too." Jen turned back to the window as her classmates applauded. She had just intended to grab a handful of napkins to clean herself up with but she found herself face to face with one of her classmates, Sidney. The other girl held out a stack of napkins with one hand and with her other snapped the lid on the last set of a new tray full of smoothies.

"Thanks for that, about time somebody stood up to Cash." Jen grinned and reached for her wallet to pay for the new smoothies but Sidney shook her head. "On the house, since yours got spilled." Jen grinned and thanked the other girl. She took the fresh smoothies and handed them to Kevin. Taking half the napkins she began to clean up the mess Cash and JT had left behind. Both boys had left. In a moment though someone joined her. She smiled at Al as he picked up the fallen tray. Gwen nodded in approval.

"I like him." Al smiled as Jen began to dab smoothie off her shirt and jacket.

"I am glad I have gained your approval. Jen has spoken very highly of you Gwen. It's lovely to meet you." Gwen grinned at Jen who was pointedly not looking at any of her friends. Al turned to Kevin. "I am also glad to meet you. I must apologize for making a hasty judgment about you when I first saw you. I assumed you were a troublemaker." Kevin laughed.

"Oh, make no mistake. I am a troublemaker. I'm just on the right side now." Jen and Gwen laughed as Kevin shook Al's hand.


	15. Interrupted

**Author's Note: Yeah I'm back! I own nothing.**

15 Interrupted 

The group split after that, Al and Jen off to Jen's house in Veraxi's car so she could change out of her smoothie stained clothes and throw them into the wash. They decided to head to the movies since Al had never been. He let Jen pick the movie, she went with a cheesy action flick she'd been wanting to see for a while now and had a blast explaining what was happening to Al. Apparently they had something similar to it on Apollo 1 but it was mostly used for educational purposes in the castle. Al had spent most of his time in the palace, learning the art of healing.

Apollonites were beings distantly related to Anodites and healed through the use of mana manipulation. No Apollonite was quite strong enough to actually manipulate mana the way Gwen did. There were a select few who could use their mana as a weapon and shoot it like arrows at an enemy, they were few and far between and were trained as warriors from the discovery of this ability onward.

Al was quite impressed when Jen told him about their recent discovery of their Anodite heritage.

"I would have loved to meet your grandmother and your grandfather. It's rare that an Anodite to interact with non energy beings. Your grandfather sounds like he was an extraordinary. Just like his granddaughter." They were outside the theater standing far to close. Jen blushed brightly as Al leaned even closer. They were inches apart when a loud honking sounded across the street. They jumped apart as Kevin rolled down his window laughing loudly. Jen glared at him and flipped him off as Gwen smacked him upside the head with the flat of her palm.

"Sorry." He rubbed his head. "We were going to that diner on the edge of town, wondered if the lovebirds wanted to join us." Jen's glare intensified.

"My treat." Gwen offered as a placation and Jen rolled her eyes, but she nodded and offered Al her hand. He took it with a smile and they got into the backseat of the car.

Kevin did try to make up for ruining their almost kiss at the diner. He paid, insisting on it when Gwen protested. He also acted like a complete idiot which made both girls laugh and confused Al which just made them laugh harder. It was only when a car alarm started blaring distantly that he sobered.

"I know that alarm." He bolted from the booth, Gwen not far behind him. Jen glanced at Al and nodded, following her cousin the alien prince's hand in hers.

They found Kevin's car at the bottom of a dead end cliff. Jen caught a glimpse of Cash and JT racing off into the trees at full tilt. The car itself was mostly undamaged, the back fender was dented and the trunk had popped when it collided with the tree trunk. There were a few things scattered here and there from the trunk, some of it leading off in the direction Kevin had chased Cash and JT. Jen picked up the small black box from that morning. Glancing around she frowned as Gwen looked over the contents of the trunk.

"Looks like they didn't get anything too dangerous." Jen shook her head.

"Gauntlet from this morning isn't here." Kevin swore loudly as he stormed back into the clearing.

"I'm gonna hurt them for every scratch on my car!" Gwen rolled her eyes and raised a hand. A pink ramp materialized under the car and Jen stepped up behind it.

"Come on, you can beat Cash and JT up later. Let's get your car back up to the road." Kevin grumbled but nodded. Al stepped up next to Jen. Between the tree of them, and Gwen's ramp, they managed to get the car back up onto the road in record time. Kevin grouched over the dent in the fender and the broken locking mechanism on the trunk. Jen frowned at him.

"Do you think Cash and JT could do something with the gauntlet?" Kevin shrugged.

"Probably not they didn't take the control box. I'm gonna have to replace that lock." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you take the control box anyway?" Jen asked, pulling the box in question out of her pocket.

"Wanted to know why a technodrone was out here. The control box is like the black box on an airplane. Should be able to find out what it was after with that." Kevin said shrugging. Jen tossed the box in the air and caught it again.

"Bet Ed would let you work on your car at the shop while I take a look at the control box down in the Hole." Kevin looked up at her and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Jenny." Jen punched him in the arm, hard.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"I know" Kevin grinned. "That's why I call you Jenny." She glared at him as she turned back to Al, her expression softening.

"Sorry this date ended in disaster too." Al shook his head and took her hand gently kissing the back of it again.

"Not at all. As I said before, I very much enjoy your company no matter the context." Jen went bright red and Gwen grinned at her cousin.

"We should drop you back at your place Al. Then head to the Hole. No making out in my backseat though." Kevin said grinning as he secured the trunk closed with a few bungie chords. Jen's blush darkened and she hid her face in her hands as Gwen turned to Kevin frowning.

"What is making out?" Al asked innocently, clearly unaware of the meaning of the earth phrase. Jen squeaked and buried her head deeper into her hands. Gwen glared at Kevin for another moment before taking pity on the alien.

"He means kissing Al. It's a human phrase that means passionately kissing." Kevin was barely containing his laughter at this point. Jen was fully hidden behind her hands at this point and Al's cheeks were glowing brightly through his ID mask. Jen kicked Kevin in the shin, hard and got into the backseat as he swore and clutched his injured limb.

"Ow!" Kevin rubbed his shin as Al slipped into the other side of the backseat. Gwen glared at the Osmosian.

"You know you're really an ass sometimes Kevin." Without another word the redhead slipped into the passenger side and crossed her arm waiting for Kevin. He blew out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"I was just teasing them." He muttered as he slid into the drivers side and clicked his seat belt into place.


	16. Lessons

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

16 Lessons 

They dropped Al off into Veraxi's care and headed to Ed's shop. Gwen offered to stay topside and help Kevin and Jen rolled her eyes. She would admit that Kevin looked nice but she was still a little caught up on the whole tried to kill her thing. But Gwen had always been more forgiving than her. She smiled as she stepped into the main hub of the Hole and the lights and computers came to life all around her.

She sat in one of the rolling chairs in front of the main computer console and pulled the control box from her pocket. Using her feet to push her chair across the tiled floor she slid over to the scanner and placed the control box onto the device which whirred to life.

"Computer, give me a full scan on this, and please translate it to English for me. Any programing you find in it please." The computer beeped and code began to scroll across the main screens of the room. Jen slid back over to the main console and pulled up what she'd been working on the other day when Grandma Verdona had teleported in and kidnapped her. Well maybe that was a bit strong. Was knocking someone into a, mercifully dreamless, sleep and dropping them off in their own bed in their own pjs considered kidnapping? She shook her head and refocused on the computer. She'd done some digging and discovered that the Plumbers had what was essentially online courses and had about twenty of them attached to her file, yet to be completed. She was working her way through one of them now, the first one in her list.

Written Galvan for Non Galvans. Surprisingly for a Galvan course it only talked down to the student a little bit. But Jen had known Azmuth long enough to know that was just how Galvan's spoke. Sarcasm was practically a required accent with Galvan. But written Galvan was more common than Jen had realized. She barely glanced up until a bag came down between her and the screen. She jumped and looked up into Gwen's slightly concerned face. Jen glanced down at the bag and blinked. It was from a nearby burger place, one Jen knew had her kryptonite. She opened the bag and breathed in deep.

"Chili fries. Means you want something." Gwen sat down in the chair next to Jen as the brunette dug into the bag and removed the large order of chili fries rescuing the few that had fallen to the bottom of the bag and stuffing them into her mouth as Gwen set down a second bag next to the first. Jen raised an eyebrow, a fry still hanging out of the corner of her mouth. She pulled the bag forwards and opened it. She raised her eyebrows.

"Chili fries and a bacon cheeseburger. You need something big." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Just because I brought you food doesn't mean I need something Jen." Jen raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "You've been down here nearly four hours. You need food Jen." Jen glanced at her wrist and shook her head.

"Doesn't tell time. The one thing the Watch doesn't do and it's tell time." She shoved another few fries in her mouth and unwrapped the burger humming happily. They were quiet for a moment before Gwen spoke up.

"I have been wondering.." Jen snorted around her mouthful and chewed slower. The redhead rolled her eyes and continued. "Have you talked to anybody about what happened at the Hatchery?" Jen went stiff and swallowed her food, setting the burger aside as if no longer hungry, despite the fact that half of it had already disappeared in the few minutes since she'd opened it. Gwen sighed and lifted her hand. Pink light spun Jen's chair around to face her cousin and held it there. Jen's eyes were wet. Gwen pulled her cousin into a hug. "Please talk to me. Don't let this be like Feedback."

Jen shuddered in her cousin's arms. Gwen tightened her hug. Jen closed her eyes, visions of the shock and pain on Feedback's face as she disintegrated into grey ash in the hands of Malware. She buried her head in her cousin's shoulder. They stayed that way for a while, Jen had no idea how long. Gwen seemed content to let her hide from the world there until she was ready. She shuddered again as the memory of what happened to Feedback crashed into the explosion at the Hatchery. Tears slipped down her face.

"I should have been able to do more." It was a whisper. Barely a breath but it made Gwen hold on a little tighter. Jen didn't look up, didn't move from her spot, face buried in her cousin's shoulder. "If I had gone after Ken a day earlier I could have found him before the DNAliens caught Grandpa. I could have busted up the Hatchery and Grandpa would still be here." Gwen ran her hands through cousin's short brown hair.

"Do you remember what Grandpa said after every fight you lost, before when we were kids?" Gwen felt fresh tears dripping onto her shirt. "Every time we lose, every time we fail we learn something. We need to learn from it. We can do this, we can stop them, but you can't take it all on alone. You won't be alone. You have me." Jen nodded.

"And me." It was spoken softly from the elevator and Gwen glanced up. Kevin was standing by the elevator doors. He smiled slightly. "I know I'm interrupting a moment but there's a girl upstairs by the name of Julie, asking for Jen." Jen pulled back from Gwen after one last squeeze and grabbed her food before turning back to the screen. Around a bite of burger she spoke.

"Tell Jules I'll be up in a minute. I promised her some answers after what happened on the pier. Never really got the chance to sit down with her before now. She's getting a little antsy about it. And of course there's her dog." Kevin frowned.

"Her dog?"

"Not really a dog. A dog like Galvanic Mechamorph gifted by an actual Galvanic Mechamorph. She's named him Ship and is claiming to be training it." Kevin snorted.

"Mechamorph's are stubborn by nature. I wish her luck." Jen laughed as she chewed her fries and closed out her lesson.

"You've clearly never met Julie. She's the most stubborn person I know and you've met me so there's that." Gwen nodded and snagged a few fries from Jen who didn't complain. She did snatch up the container and take it with her to the scanner though as Kevin rolled his eyes and left. Gwen stood.

"You know you have us. We love you, we'll be here for you no matter what." Jen nodded and hugged her cousin.

"I know. I love you dweeb."

"You too doofus."


	17. Past Mistakes

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

17 Past Mistakes

It took Jen ten minutes to finish up with the control box and head up to meet Julie who was admiring Kevin as he worked on the lock for the trunk of his car. Gwen was eyeing Julie. Jen snorted.

"Hey Julie! Come on, let's head out." Julie nodded and grinned at Jen as the two girls headed out. Gwen relaxed from her spot in the backseat of Kevin's car, her legs sticking out and went back to the book in her lap. There was silence in the shop for a moment before Kevin spoke.

"So. Who was Feedback?" Gwen froze. She must have been silent for a moment too long because Kevin spoke up again. "I didn't mean to intrude on the moment but Julie was very insistent that she find Jen." Gwen nodded.

"So you were there the whole time." She gently turned the page and frowned. Then she sighed. "I don't remember her ever using Feedback against you, so it makes sense that you wouldn't remember the name." Kevin closed the trunk.

"Wait so Feedback was one of her aliens?" Gwen nodded.

"Yeah back when we were kids." Gwen sighed and closed the book. "Azmuth had an old enemy. A corrupted Galvanic Mechamorph, went by the name Malware." She shrugged as Kevin stepped over to the backseat and leaned against the car frame next to her. "Azmuth's enemies become Jen's rather quickly. Nothing new there. But the last time we fought Malware. It… It ripped Feedback and Jen apart." Kevin's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit. I didn't think that could happen." Gwen nodded.

"Neither did we. I don't think even Azmuth saw that coming. He was there that day, which was why Malware was there in the first place. He was trying to kill Azmuth and wanted to take the Omnitrix to do it. He ripped Feedback and Jen apart and Feedback just dissolved, but it was like for a second she reached out to Jen like she could help. I still have nightmares about the screaming." A large hand reached out and gently laid itself on her shoulder.

"That sounds terrible. What happened to Malware."

"Jen did." Gwen let out a soft humorless laugh. "Something happened to the Omnitrix when Feedback died. Like a reset? I don't understand it. Azmuth didn't say anything about it to me. Maybe he explained it to Jen I don't know. But it stopped Jen from transforming. So she punched Malware."

"She punched a Galvanic Mechamorph, that wanted the Omnitrix. I'm assuming she punched it with the Omnitrix." Gwen nodded at Kevin.

"She did. It… it overloaded Malware, it exploded. We haven't seen it since, but she lost Feedback for good that day. She was one of her favorite Aliens too. She used her all the time. It wasn't too long after that she took off the Omnitrix. She was never the same after though." Gwen looked up at Kevin who nodded.

"She does seem a bit more serious than the kid I met. And about twenty times more paranoid." Gwen nodded.

"I think losing Feedback is part of the reason she took the watch off in the first place. But she never talked about it. She shuts down every time anyone mentions it. Shuts them out, even me and Grandpa." Kevin shrugged.

"Knowing her she blames herself for what happened." Gwen nodded.

"It's been eating at her for five years, I don't want to add what happened to Grandpa to that. I think it might break her."

"I think we just need to be there for her. And let her take the lead on this whole Highbreed thing." Gwen nodded at Kevin.

"You're right." Kevin grinned.

"Can I get that in writing?" Gwen laughed. "I'm gonna grab a soda from the machine outside, you want anything?" Gwen shook her head and Kevin nodded taking the side exit. Gwen flipped her book back open.

"Gwen?" The voice was nervous and looking up she spotted why. It was JT standing in the main garage door of the mechanics shop.

"JT, what do you want?" Gwen wasn't normally hostile. She was the reasonable foil to her cousin's hero complex, she had to be reasonable and willing to listen. But she really didn't like Cash or JT. They picked on Jen and Gwen was fiercely protective of her family. Always had been always would be. A short argument later and she sent JT packing, unknowingly directly into Kevin's hands.

Kevin dropped Gwen off before he went to get his revenge for hurting his car, he was not expecting what he found there though. The Gauntlet was using Cash to reform the Technodrone. He contemplated how much of a problem that was going to be as he lay, bruised and beaten on the floor of the old mannequin factory.

Julie laughed as Jen threw the wrench across the yard. Ship slinked off after it.

"So your parents just believed that he's a dog?"

"Well it took some convincing, but my parents are very relaxed." Julie shrugged.

"I wish my parents' were that chill." Julie raised an eyebrow at Jen.

"They don't know?" Jen shook her head at her friend's question.

"No. My parents are pretty relaxed, they let me do my own thing, but…" Jen paused as Ship slunk back up to her and spat out the wrench before making that same panting noise that meant he was excited. Jen nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She seemed to think for a moment before she tossed the phone to Ship. He swallowed it and the new creation fell to the ground, it shuddered and Ship spat it back at Jen who caught it. "Good boy! Can you mimic it?" Ship seemed to think about it for a moment then folded and shrunk into a phone identical to Jen's. "Good boy!" She picked up the phone and patted it. It turned back into Ship in her arms and nuzzled her. She laughed. Julie grinned.

"He's good at mimicking electronics he's already been. Do you think that means he can become the carnival rides he took over at the Pier?" Jen nodded.

"Possibly, but we should head out of town to try those. What was I saying?" She shook her head and tossed the wrench for Ship again. "Oh yeah. My parents let me do my own thing most of the time but whenever they think I'm in danger they get super overprotective. Dad especially. He didn't want me to go into soccer because when I was a kid I got a concussion playing Softball." Julie let out a soft laugh.

"You got a concussion playing softball?"

"Got hit with the ball, kid at bat had a mean swing." Julie laughed and Jen threw the wrench again for Ship who had been waiting patiently at her feet.


	18. The Real Problem

** Author's Note: I own nothing. **

18 The Real Problem

Jen would admit she'd wanted to punch Cash for years. She could be petty. But not like this, not when he was being physically and mentally taken over by an evil robot from space. But when Cash fired on Gwen, well Jen could never abide a threat to family and that's exactly what Cash and the Technodrone were.

The brunette rolled behind a car in the parking lot and spun the dial on the Omnitrix, selecting Chromastone. She wasn't sure Cash would be able to survive the kind of explosion Goop had caused inside the Technodrone. She leapt fully transformed out from her hiding spot and directly between Gwen and Cash, absorbing the blast like it was nothing. Though to be honest she wasn't so sure Cash was in charge anymore. Without the control box the Technodrone didn't have any real driving force, no main objective, Cash seemed to be supplying that. Not that Jen wanted it to achieve its main objective, but she would worry about that later. For now she had a bully to take down.

Jen would admit she was impressed when Cash beat the Technodrone with just his will alone. She watched him toss the Gauntlet aside and if Chromastone had an eyebrow she'd have raised it. She raised a hand and blasted the Gauntlet. In seconds it melted into molten slag. Apparently without the control box or an organic host the Technodrone lost some of its resilience. Cash nodded his thanks as he took JT's arm and the two walked away. The parking lot was deserted now so Jen didn't bother hiding as green light flashed around her and she transformed back to normal.

A black unmarked car pulled into the lot and Veraxi and Al stepped out. Al quickstepped to Jen.

"Julie messaged me. Are you well?"

Jen nodded, her eyes finding the molten slag still bubbling away on the asphalt. It smelled horrible. Chromastone didn't have any sense of smell. That was useful to know. She also hadn't known that Chromastone's redirected energy could melt metal.

"We're fine Al. All taken care of."

"I can't help but feel like we're forgetting something." Gwen said frowning deeply. They were silent for a moment before the cousins looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"Kevin!"

They caught a ride with Veraxi and Al to find Kevin. It took them a while, he wasn't as easy for Gwen to find as Jen. So they had to stop by Kevin's house to get something of his. Jen pulled a bobby pin out of her cousin's hair and bent it until she had a workable lock pick. She twisted it in the lock and it clicked. She grinned and gestured Gwen inside. Al raised an eyebrow.

"Where did the wielder of the Omnitrix learn how to pick locks?" Jen grinned at Veraxi's question and raised eyebrows.

"Grandpa Max was a great teacher." Gwen laughed at her cousin.

"Your grandfather was a decorated Plumber. Why did he know how to pick locks?"

"That's a long story. One we don't have time to get into right now. Cash said something about beating Kevin. We should find him as soon as possible." Veraxi nodded, still looking a bit confused. Gwen grabbed a t-shirt and closed her eyes for a moment and focused. Then she nodded.

"Got him!"

It was well into evening by the time they reached the warehouse. It was old, falling to pieces in places. Al insisted on following. In case they needed medical assistance. Veraxi took one look at the place and followed them, she let Jen take point though. The place was empty, except for Kevin, who was laying on the hard floor, still mostly covered in stone.

"You've looked better." Jen said reaching a hand out to him. He groaned.

"Cash wanted to meet you at three, at the Mr. Smoothie parking lot." Jen snorted as she pulled Kevin to his feet, he shed the stone for which she was glad, but he was heavily bruised and burned where there hadn't been stone. Al stepped forwards as Jen deposited him in a chair. Veraxi frowned then nodded.

"You have an Osmosian on your team. A very useful teammate." Kevin grinned as Al healed him.

"Half technically. My dad was Osmosian." Jen raised an eyebrow. Kevin grinned at Gwen.

"You thought you were the only ones with Plumber ancestors?" Jen rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of, we have plumber business to discuss. Best done in private. I want the two of you to head to the safe house and stay there until I give you the clear ok?" Veraxi nodded. Al frowned as he healed the last of Kevin's burns.

"Is everything alright?" Jen shook her head.

"An overabundance of caution." Veraxi nodded and took Al's arm. Escorting him out of the factory with minimal arguing. Once they were gone Jen turned to Kevin. "You're parked around here right?" Kevin nodded, now fully healed he led the girls to the car and drove them away from the warehouse. "Go to the Hole, Ed gave me a key." He nodded. Gwen frowned.

"Jen what is this about?" Jen shook her head.

"Not here." She didn't speak again until they reached the hole. She grabbed a sledgehammer from the tools and headed into the elevator. "Come on!" She said holding the door. Gwen shrugged and stepped onto the elevator. Kevin rolled his eyes and followed the two girls. Once they were safely ensconced in the Hole Jen grabbed the control box and tossed it onto the floor. Then without warning she swung the hammer. Gwen jumped as the smack sounded through the room, small chips of metal flying through the air. Jen swung the hammer again.

"What the hell!" Kevin covered his eyes as Jen swung again and the box finally collapsed. She swung again and the internal components of the box collapsed. She swung one more time and everything splintered.

"Ok so that's done." Kevin blinked lowering his hands.

"What the actual fuck Tennyson!"

"I gotta agree with Kevin here. What was that?" Jen swung the hammer up over her shoulder and frowned.

"Well I thought that was obvious. The technodrone was here for Al." They both blinked. Jen pointed to the computer. "Display the Technodrone's objective please computer." There was a beep and the computer did as it was asked. Kevin blinked.

"Oh hell."

"Yep."

"I'm missing something obvious here." Jen nodded.

"It was looking for the biggest most powerful mana signature. Assuming it would be an Apollonite. But we have a heavy hitter on the team." Gwen nodded.

"Which is why it attacked Gwen in the first place." Jen nodded at Kevin.

"Got it in one." Jen set down the sledgehammer. "They don't expect the technodrone to get destroyed do they, the people or whatever who make these?" She gestured at Kevin as she slid into her chair.

"No they don't." Jen grinned.

"Good. Then they won't assume that an Apollonite destroyed it?" Kevin shrugged.

"No, they've got a camera, sort of. They'll have seen everything the Technodrone did. Up until you smashed it with a hammer. Smart move."

"I sort of figured that was the case. Most robots we have here on Earth have some kind of control like that, a failsafe to see if it's been stolen. Would make sense for an actual alien robot to have it." Kevin nodded as Gwen sat down.

"That was really clever." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Don't sound so surprised. I do have good ideas." Gwen rolled her eyes.


	19. The Call

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

19 The Call

Jen called Al and Veraxi and gave them the all clear that night. She frowned at her phone as it started to ring again. She blinked at the number. It was just a bunch of eights. She frowned and ignored the call. Her phone rang three more times that night. She eventually turned it off. The number was always different but it was always just one number repeated eight times. She frowned as she pulled up to Gwen's house the next day. Her phone was going off again. Her mom had told her to turn it back on. Kevin's car was already there. Jen ignored the call and headed inside.

An hour later Jen threw her phone across the room.

"This thing is so stupid." Kevin frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" He stooped and picked up the phone, with a small crack now running through the screen.

"It won't stop ringing. I don't know any of the numbers. It's weird numbers too." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Have you thought about answering it?" Jen rolled her eyes.

"You don't answer numbers you don't know. Everyone knows that." Kevin rolled his eyes and looked down at the phone in his hands as it began to ring again. He stared.

"Answer it!" He held out the phone.

"Come on Kevin I'm…." She went silent as she stared at the phone. Gwen frowned looking up from her book.

"What's wrong?" Then Gwen looked at the phone in Kevin's hand and read the caller Id. 'Grandpa Max.' The three of them stared at the phone as it rang for a moment before Jen lunged at Kevin and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Who is this?" She demanded it as she answered the phone, not bothering with pleasantries.

"Come to Los Soledad." The voice was echoing and so loud Jen had to pull the phone away from her ear. She tapped the speaker phone on and repeated her question.

"Who is this? How did you get the phone you're calling from?!"

"Come to Los Soledad."

"Who is this?"

"Come to Los Soledad."

"Tell me who this is!"

"Help me." There was a click over the line and the three of them stared at it for another minute, completely silent. Jen grabbed her jacket and took off for the door. Gwen stopped her with a bright pink block over the door.

"This could not be a clearer trap."

"How did they get Grandpa's phone?"

"I don't know." Gwen said standing from her spot on the couch. "But it's clearly a trap." Kevin frowned.

"Why didn't they answer her questions?" Both girls turned to him. He looked up and raised his hands. "I'm just thinking out loud. Why didn't he answer her questions? Best way to get Jen to do something is to give her a story, best a sob story." They both raised eyebrows at him, he shrugged. "I wouldn't be a criminal mastermind if I didn't know that, come on. Two words you heroes can't resist, 'help me'." Jen rolled her eyes and pulled up the browser on her phone.

"Los Soledad is about half an hour drive away from here. There… There's nothing there. It's an abandoned military base." Jen frowned at her phone. "It's been vandalized recently. But no one's doing anything about it. It's just been left to rot." She frowned.

"We can't go out there."

"I'm going out there. I have to know what's going on." Kevin looked over Jen's shoulder at the article she'd pulled up.

"Strange lights in the place, rampant destruction for no reason. It sounds just up our alley." Gwen frowned.

"So we're walking into a trap."

"Two to one, yes we're going."

Gwen rode in the back for the half hour trip to Los Soledad. It was extremely awkward and silent. Not even the radio played, mostly because Jen hated Kevin's station and he refused to change it. So they were all relieved to get out of the car when they arrived at the deserted army base. It didn't take long for them to get attacked, except the being wasn't attacking them. It ignored them entirely. It was going after the buildings. Jen frowned as she transformed back to normal inches from the rubble of the front face of the building. She knelt and ran a hand through the track left behind by the creature. It was covered in dust. She frowned and brushed the dust off her hand and onto her pants.

"At least the building it destroyed wasn't the library." Gwen said. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"You really love the books huh?" Jen rolled her eyes at Kevin.

"She means we need to do some research. Sadly, unlike crime, heroism isn't exactly an easy thing to do." Kevin frowned as both girls stepped over to the building they seemed to know was the library.

"How come you two know so much about military bases?"

"Grandpa Max." Kevin nodded.

"Grandpa Max had a hand in everything huh?" Gwen grinned and Jen nodded.

"Yep." Gwen grabbed a microfilm off the shelf and fed it into the computer. "I think I found something."

Jen had experienced all sorts of reactions to her aliens, from abject terror to a childlike glee. Nostalgia had never been a reaction she'd experienced before. The grin on his face confused her.

"Swampfire! That takes me back. Or is it forward! It's so hard to tell Jen. Have we met?" Jen frowned as she let go of the man's lab coat.

"How do you know my name?!" No one they hadn't already met should know Swampfire. She didn't recognize this man. It threw her off.

"Have we met yet I suppose the question should be. Would you like a gumball?" Jen blinked.

"No thanks. Swampfire doesn't have teeth like people, probably shouldn't risk gumballs. Wait why do you know me?" The man smiled as he slipped the bag of gumballs back into his pocket.

"Oh we're old friends. Or rather we will be." Kevin And Gwen had caught up to them by now and Kevin pointed out the painfully obvious.

"It's the dork from the photo, the Paradox guy."

"You haven't aged a day, in fifty years." The man, Paradox, shook his head at Gwen, a fond look in his eye.

"Oh considerably longer than that Gwen." Kevin frowned.

"You two know this guy?" Jen shook her head. Gwen frowned her hands glowing pink.

"Jen, do we know him?"

"No." Gwen struck quickly and they all blinked as Paradox vanished.

"Gwen?" The redhead shook her head at her currently plantlike cousin.

"Ta-ta!" The voice of the man came from outside this time. The three teens turned to the windows. The man was leaning against a rusted light pole outside.

"We need to talk to him he's clearly linked to that creature." Gwen grabbed Jen's hand, vines under her skin, warm with the fire that burned within.

"Last time we tangled with time travelers it did not go well." Jen nodded.

"You two have fought time travelers?"

"Story for another time." Jen said as she dodged around her cousin and into the street. The man stepped behind the light pole and vanished again. Jen blinked and held back but Kevin had no such reservations. He rushed into the fight, like he always did. And it did not go well for him. Especially when the creature showed up.


	20. The Mind For It

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

20 The Mind For It

Kevin did not age gracefully, though aging eighty years in about two seconds was bound to be hard on anyone. Jen was doing her best not to laugh she really was. But Kevin trying to unlock a cactus with his car keys made her snort. Gwen shot her a dirty look but Jen just took the keys. They would find a way to fix this. In the meantime it was pretty funny, watching old man Kevin flirt with Gwen and grouch at her.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He grumped from the backseat. Jen grinned at him in the rearview mirror. She started the car and spotted something in the side mirror. She swore and gunned the engine, throwing the car into reverse, slamming into a set of trash cans. "It's not a bumper car!" Then Gwen spotted what Jen had seen.

"Drive faster!" Jen pulled the emergency brake and spun the car in a perfect handbrake turn, snapping the brake back off with a flick of the wrist. Kevin screamed from the back seat and Jen tried her best to block him out as she raced away from the creature that was now following the car.

"Wannabe street racer!" Kevin grumbled as the girls hauled him away from the now wrecked car. Well aged, it was a mess of rust and as Jen glanced behind her the wheels creaked and the metal of the axel bent and snapped, the whole thing coming crashing to the ground. Jen flinched as Kevin glared at her. "You are never driving my car again."

"True." Gwen just managed to suppress her laughter. Jen shook her head and stiffened as she spotted the figure across the street from them. She leaned Kevin more firmly against Gwen and stepped in front of the other two. "Isn't that right Paradox."

"You're late. You were supposed to be here fifteen seconds ago. Or is this thing running fast again?" He clicked closed a pocket watch and slipped it back into his pocket. Gwen frowned.

"Who are you? What is that creature?" Paradox ignored her and eyed Kevin.

"You look different. Did you do something to your hair?" Kevin's scoff turned into a cough about halfway through.

"Yeah, I'm parting it down the middle now and I also got real old!" Paradox scoffed.

"Don't talk to me about old. I walk in eternity."

"You better start running in eternity!" Kevin threatened as he waved a fist at Paradox from where he was still leaned on Gwen. Jen stayed between the two.

"What do you mean?" Paradox stepped up to her and frowned.

"You're a little different too." Before any of them could do anything Paradox took Jen's chin in his hand and moved her face to get a good look into her eyes. "Something in your eyes isn't… isn't there yet." He frowned and released her chin, looking back over her shoulder at Kevin. "But you might slow us down. I'll have to fix that. We'll come back right over there." With that Jen blinked and Kevin and Paradox were gone.

"Jen what is he talking about?" Jen shook her head.

"I don't know." They both glanced over their shoulders at the spot Paradox had pointed to as Kevin and Paradox came back around the corner. Kevin now back to his proper.

"He doesn't have a time machine. He has a map, inside his head." Paradox grinned at her.

"Very good Jen, but you did always have the mind for time travel." Paradox Looked into Jen's face again, searching for something. "You've been closer to time than any but myself. The last of her kind. She used you to try and fix that, but you won in the end. She walked along time itself, and you walked with her for a moment." Paradox frowned. "It's still not there though." Jen glared.

"What's not there?"

"I can't say. I may not yet know. It's exciting not to know things isn't it?"

"You mean like how you don't know how to beat that creature." Paradox frowned.

"That one's more frustrating at the moment really."

"Take us back to the experiment!"

"I told you, you can't stop it from happening!"

"I know, just trust me!" Paradox nodded and the world around them flashed and changed. Jen took off without a second thought, Kevin and Gwen following close behind her.

Catching the assistant before he could go spinning off into the void was easy as Humungousaur. What she hadn't been expecting was what she saw looking into the swirling blue vortex. She stared. She only stopped staring when something grabbed her around the waste. She hadn't even noticed that she'd transformed back, still holding on to the scientist who was shaking. Gwen dragged her away from the event horizon and smashed the machine. The three of them escaped in the cloud of smoke that ensued.

"How did you not realize he was your assistant!? You had a thousand years to figure it out!" Paradox laughed at Jen's words as they vanished back to their present.

"Oh that was fun! Would you like a gumball?" Jen shook her head at Paradox who shrugged and put them away. "I must say for your first time in the past that wasn't bad." Kevin frowned.

"First time in the future too, on the moon no less." Paradox laughed.

"Oh Kevin, it isn't their first time in the future." He grinned at Gwen and Jen who shrugged at each other.

"He's not wrong." Gwen nodded.

"I know we went to the future, I just don't remember a whole lot of it." Kevin frowned.

"You went to the future and you don't remember it?" Paradox shrugged.

"Energy beings are beings of the present. Past and future never sit well with them. But Jen has the head for it." Jen tapped a finger to her lips.

"I was sworn to secrecy." Kevin frowned.

"By who?" 

"The only person she listens to on a regular basis." Gwen said grinning.

"And who is that?" Kevin asked glancing at the redhead.

"Herself." Jen held up a hand at Gwen as her friends laughed.

"Wait guys, where did Paradox go?" Looking around they saw that Jen was right while they had joked the lab coat clad man had vanished and this time had failed to reappear.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for stranding us out here!" Kevin yelled.

"Kevin?" Gwen said tapping the taller boy on the shoulder and pointing behind him. He blinked and laughed loudly as he spotted what she had seen.

"My car! I take back everything I was about to say about you Paradox." Jen laughed as Kevin and Gwen admired the car. "It's factory new! From 1976. Ok I like him he can stick around." Jen shook her head and pulled a sheet of paper out from underneath the windshield wiper.

" 'Kevin please keep in mind that if this car makes contact with anything else from 1976 it will explode like anti-matter.' Better keep a close eye on the change you keep in here." Jen said as she stepped into the back seat. Kevin frowned.

"He's not serious right?" Gwen shrugged and got into the car. Kevin shook his head and got in as well. Gwen fell asleep about ten minutes into the drive back to Bellwood.

"So what was Paradox talking about? The last of their kind? Tried to use you to fix that, sounds like some intense stuff." Jen nodded, fiddling absently with the dial on the Omnitrix.

"Back when I was ten we ran across someone called Eon. She tried to use the Omnitrix to turn me into her, to open something called the Hands of Armageddon. To save her whole world." Kevin frowned.

"I mean that doesn't sound so bad, saving worlds is kinda your thing." Jen nodded.

"Yeah, but not at the expense of other worlds. Eon wanted to use earth as a substitute for her world. To roll over everything and everyone there and replace it with her world. And she almost succeeded. Her DNA is still in the Omnitrix, without Gwen she'd have taken over. " Jen flicked a finger across the dial of Omnitrix as if brushing a speck of dust off of the dial.

"Yikes." Jen nodded.

"Yeah we don't like talking about it."

"But why did you becoming Eon mean you 'walked along time itself', like Paradox said?"

"Eon's race had mastered the ability to control time like Paradox does it. I was still in there when Eon took over for the time she managed to. I watched through her eyes. It think that's why time travel doesn't freak me out. I understood it when I was Eon and it still makes sense to me now. Sort of like how I understand how to make fire as Heatblast or Swampfire. But cant do it as a human. It's just something I understand. Does that make any sense?" Kevin was silent for a moment.

"I mean sort of. Not really but kind of." Jen shrugged and went back to twiddling with the Omnitrix for the rest of the trip back to Bellwood.


	21. Discussions

**Author's Note: I own nothing**

21 Discussion 

Kevin dropped Jen off at her house, which was empty. Her father was out of town on business and had taken her mother with him, so they could spend some time together as a couple. Jen didn't mind. She liked having some time alone. So when she unlocked the door she didn't bother looking around too hard for anyone else.

"You have good taste in television." Jen whirled at the familiar voice. Paradox was sitting in an armchair fiddling with a small blue box, a toy from a tv show Jen watched with her father as a kid. He tossed it to her and she caught it easily, smiling at the small blue plastic box.

"Well it runs in the family. Dad introduced me to this show." She set the box down on the table. "But you're not here to discuss TV." Paradox shook his head.

"No I'm not."

"I remember Gwen, in the future, saying something about not being allowed to remember what happened during that time because it could cause a paradox." Paradox laughed.

"Yes well, as you told yourself then, that is just a possible future for you. Your path is your own to decide. Your futures are vast and variable. Gumball?" He held out the bag and Jen shrugged.

"Why not?" She took a green one and popped it into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before she blew a bubble and frowned. "There is one thing I don't understand." Paradox nodded for her to continue. "The phone calls. That had to have been you the whole time. But how did you get ahold of Grandpa Max's phone?"

"My dear Jennifer I have no idea what you're talking about." Jen nodded. So, she had told him how he got her to Los Soledad in the first place, made sense.

"So, are you here to wipe my memory of everything that happened today?" Paradox laughed.

"Wiping memories isn't quite that simple dear Jen. Kevin I could wipe easily enough, smart but a simple concept of reality, not very flexible. Gwen would be more difficult but still something I could do. Energy beings live in the present. But you, you are something entirely different. I don't know if I could wipe your mind if I tried." Paradox tilted his head at her. Jen turned and flicked on a lamp nearby. She looked up and Paradox was directly in front of her.

"There it is. I was wondering where it had gone. But it's right there. It must have happened when you looked into the event horizon." Paradox frowned. "What did you see?" Jen smiled at him.

"You already know what I saw."

"I know what you could have seen, a million thousand things you could have seen. If I have to try and wipe your memory of today depends entirely on what it really was you saw." Jen nodded.

"When I looked into the event horizon I saw eyes; a thousand, thousand eyes, and I knew them all." Paradox frowned.

"That's not possible, the human mind doesn't have the capacity to remember that many beings, even you couldn't." Jen smiled at him as she blew another bubble with her gumball.

"Can't exactly forget something you see in the mirror every day can you Professor." Paradox blinked at her for a moment then laughed long and loud.

"Oh there's the Jen I know! Excellent." Jen blinked and suddenly the Professor was across the room. "Well I think we're done here then." Jen turned to face him fully.

"Is it weird that it's comforting? Knowing there are others out there." Paradox laughed again, though this one was much more contained than his last one.

"No my dear, it's not." With that Paradox vanished and did not appear again. Jen shook her head and stepped off to the kitchen to find something pleasant to eat.


	22. Not So Helpful

**Authors Note: I own nothing.**

22 Not So Helpful

The next twenty four hours were calm, thank god. But then Kevin got kidnapped by a Kineceleran and a Tetramand. It took them some time, and Jen illegally driving her motorcycle, to find him. It was that or take the bus. But when they did find the two alien teens Jen was a bit surprised at how resourceful they were at fighting, for people who clearly had no concept of what a plumbers kid was. But she didn't have long to admire their fighting spirit as masonry rained, smacking her in the head, sending her spinning into darkness.

When she woke up everything was fuzzy and there was blood dripping down her face.

"Fuck." She blinked, the sound of the fight going on around her echoing in her head. She struggled to her feet and Spun the dial on the Omnitrix, trying to focus on which Alien she was looking at. It was exceedingly difficult. She didn't even realize that her feet were still moving until she was almost crushed as part of a building from Kevin fighting the Tetramand. When had Kevin shown back up? Weren't they here to save him? She blinked as Kevin said something that she didn't quite process. She stepped back and blinked again finally able to focus on the alien showing on the Omnitrix. Swampfire. Swampfire was good. Yeah. She thought she heard Kevin call out but she wasn't sure if it was directed at her. Though it may have been, as suddenly both her hands were caught in what looked like the kind of tethers dog catchers used, but more high tech. She struggled to slap the Omnitrix as she screamed, feeling her feet leaving the ground. One of the tethers came loose and Jen screamed again as she was dragged into the Null Void projector. For an instant the tether caught and Jen slapped the Omnitrix, transforming just in time to slap a vine to the projector as tether snapped. For one heart stopping moment she dangled between Earth and the Null Void as her head cleared.

Kevin closed his eyes as Jen disappeared through the portal to the Null Void. He hadn't wanted this. He'd talked about what he would do to get revenge on Jen throughout his time in the Null Void but she wasn't going to make it there, and there was no way to get her back. Gwen screamed and for an instant everything flashed pink. Kevin blinked and found the Kineceleran hanging upside down by her ankles the Tetramand was tied up but struggling.

"What did you just do to my cousin!?" Gwen's voice was doubled and Kevin blinked at her as the Kineceleran screamed, the pink tightening around her ankles and spreading like vines down her body. The Tetramand snarled.

"It might be a museum piece but it worked on your friend." He snarked and cried out in pain as the pink energy spread and tightened around him too. Kevin grabbed Gwen by the shoulder.

"This isn't going to bring her back Gwen. There's nothing anyone can do. She's trapped in the Null Void, but at least she's alive. These idiots thought this was a disintegrator." Gwen did not look mollified in the slightest, she was shaking with rage. Then a hand emerged from the red portal still active inside the generator. Kevin stared as Swampfire pulled herself out of the portal and yanked a vine out of the edge of the portal. That had been the only thing connecting Jen to Earth, and it was a miracle that she'd managed it. He shook his head.

"Never underestimate a Tennyson." The Tetramand roared in frustration as Gwen's face changed from an anger that scared even Kevin to relief. With Gwen's concentration broken it was much easier to break the energy bindings around the four armed teen. He drew his guns and fired on Swampfire who took each shot without even flinching, the holes left behind healing over in seconds.

"You done?" Without waiting for an answer Jen blasted the Tetramand until he stayed down. The Kineceleran stared from her spot still trapped by Gwen's mana. "Now if you'll just take five minutes to let us explain what's actually happening here maybe we can work something out." Kevin frowned. He wasn't feeling very generous towards these two kids. But Jen was ever the hero and explained the situation, once for the Kineceleran, Hellen, and once for the Tetramand, Manny, once he came around. It seemed like they had been at this for a while, tossing aliens into the Null Void without care for what the circumstances were. They wanted to make up for it too, by rescuing those that didn't belong that they had sent there. Swampfire shook her head as the two Plumber's kids disappeared through the Null Void projector.

"That will not go well." Kevin said shaking his head.

"I don't know. On paper we don't look like a good team either." Kevin nodded.

"Why haven't you turned back?" Gwen asked as Jen stepped away from the truck the Null Void projector seemed attached to.

"I'm waiting for Swampfire to heal the concussion." She reached up and brushed aside a few of the large yellow flower petals that served for Swampfire's hair. There was a thin line of green seeping slowly from a cut there, it was rapidly healing, as all of Swampfire's injuries did but Gwen still frowned.

"That doesn't look too good." Jen shrugged.

"Not really, hence the waiting until I either time out or heal. I can't drive home with a concussion." Kevin frowned as they made their way back towards the warehouse Hellen and Manny had been using as a base.

"You don't have a license." Jen nodded.

"It's never stopped me before. She gestured to where her bike was still parked, there was some rubble on the ground around it but the bike itself was clear.

"You know in another life you'd have made a fantastic criminal Tennyson." Jen laughed as the Omnitrix flashed red and she turned back into herself, the wound on her head now a tiny pink scar covered by her hair. Gwen shook her head at her cousin.

"You're not driving."

"You can't drive a bike. I'm driving. We do only have room for two on the bike though." She glanced at Kevin.

"I'll be fine. I'm gonna go swipe some of their equipment though." Jen shook her head.

"No you're not, because I need you to drive their truck back to the Hole. No telling when we might need a Null Void projector. Even an antique." Kevin nodded.

"Fair enough, but I'll be back." Jen rolled her eyes and pulled her helmet on handing Gwen the spare.

"I'd expect nothing less." She said as she mounted the bike and Gwen mounted behind her. The girls drove off and Kevin smiled as he began to whistle and make his way into the warehouse.


	23. Incursion

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

23 Incursion 

Jen sat in the backseat of Kevin's car, Al sitting next to her, his hand in hers.

"Come on Gwen we've done the lake a few times. The Auto Show is only in town for a few more days!" Kevin nodded.

"Auto Show it is!" Gwen glared at the teen.

"Come on. Al what do you say?" Al shrugged.

"I'm not familiar with Earth combustion technology. On my planet we use mostly hovermechanics that are powered by the solar radiation that comes from our sun." Gwen rolled her eyes but Jen grinned.

"Oh, nice! I had a hoverboard when I was a kid! It was awesome. A bounty hunter called Tetrax gave it to me!" Kevin laughed.

"Only you could say that sentence like it is just a normal thing to say." They all blinked as a bright white light shone out suddenly from beside the car. Jen's hand tightened on Al's as she spotted the face of the froglike creatures standing outside Kevin's car.

"Surrender or be destroyed!" One of the creatures called out and Jen heard them power up their weapons.

"Don't take off your ID mask, I have an idea." She whispered it so quietly that only Al heard it.

"Ok we surrender don't hurt the car!" Kevin turned off the engine and slowly stepped out of the car. He stood with his hands up, but he was close enough to the car that if he reached out he would be covered in metal in moments. Jen nodded to Al who looked terrified. Gwen was next out of the car. She stood close to Kevin but out of touch range, her hands also raised. Al stepped out next following their lead. He hoped Jen had a plan. Jen was the last out of the car, her hands also raised but much closer to the back of her head. It would only take an instant to activate the Omnitrix. She must have spun the dial while they were all getting out of the car, he hoped she'd picked a good alien for this fight.

"Kevin?" She questioned. He nodded, making no move to reach for his car.

"Incursion warriors. Packing heavy ordinance." Jen's fingers twitched towards the Omnitrix. Another flash of light nearly blinded them and there was another figure standing among the Incursions. He was tall, taller than Jen by at least a foot maybe more, and his brain was exposed, though he wore some kind of dome over it. He shook his head and spoke to the Incursions.

"Weapons down! Sorry Kevin. You know Incursions." Kevin grinned, his stance relaxing in an instant. He stepped forward and shook hands with the new arrival.

"Raff! It's good to see you man!" Gwen and Jen relaxed slowly Al following their lead as the Incursions stowed their weapons. They weren't here for him. Kevin led Raff over to Gwen. "Raff this is Gwen Tennyson." The Incursions began to mutter to themselves, Al caught the last name again, along with a few of Jen's more well known titles. 'Wielder of the Omnitrix', 'Azmuth's Chosen', and 'Defeater of Vilgax' among them. Raff raised a metallic eyebrow, his whole face seemed to be made of metal.

"Tennyson?" He made no move to shake Gwen's hand, simply nodding in her direction. Kevin nodded.

"Yep, that's her there." He pointed at Jen who waved with the hand that the Omnitrix rested on. Al couldn't help but think she did it on purpose as the Incursions pulled back looking highly intimidated. The slight smirk on Jen's face was something he hadn't seen before. Kevin shrugged as Raff actually bowed slightly. Al glared at him. "I used to talk about what I'd do to you."

"Yeah, back when you were a crook." Kevin shrugged at Jen's words.

"Hey, I did good work, not always honest, but good." Jen let out a short laugh. There was a glimmer in her eyes Al hadn't seen before, a kind of intensity that came with adrenaline and battle instincts honed over years of people trying to kill her. Raff nodded.

"Never expected to see you two working together but it may work in our benefit tonight. I need your help." Jen rolled her eyes and sat down on the hood of Kevin's car.

"Never expected to be working with him. What do you need help with?" She questioned as Al stepped over to her. Raff raised his eyebrow a bit as he looked Al up and down. Kevin nodded.

"Oh yeah, this is Al Apollo, he's a Plumber's kid." Raff nodded and turned back to Kevin and Jen, all his focus leaving Al who would have breathed a sigh of relief if he had thought it was safe to do so.

"Seven-Seven snatched a little girl in this sector and I need to find her fast. She wore the royal colors." He held up a scrap of purple cloth. "Don't suppose you've seen anyone like that?" Jen and Kevin shrugged.

"Wait, Seven-Seven. No relation to Six-Six is there?" Raff nodded.

"He's the same race as Six-Six but he's more dangerous." Jen nodded.

"We'll help you."

"Why should we? He's really more of a work friend." Then Kevin's radio came to life with an ultimatum from the Emperor of the Incursions. "Ok where do we start?" Jen stood from her spot on the hood of the car.

"There's gonna be a panic, Earth doesn't get death threats every day." Kevin shook his head.

"Normal Earth radio's don't pick up Faster than Light transmissions." Jen nodded.

"Good point. But we're not the only one's who can pick that kind of thing up." She grabbed Al's hand and pulled him to the back of the car. "Gwen should be able to track the princess from the scrap of cloth Raff's got, assuming it was hers." Raff nodded and handed the fabric to Gwen. "I need to make a phone call to stop some of our other teammates from panicking. Give me a minute." She dragged Al with her to the other side of the Mr. Smoothie building. "Call Veraxi, tell her not to panic. You may be getting dragged into this but keep your ID mask on and we shouldn't have a problem. They don't seem to even know you're here. I'll get you out of this I promise." Al nodded and took the phone she offered. She kept a lookout while he made the call. Veraxi had indeed been panicking but calmed when she heard that he was with Jen. If anyone could protect him from the Incursions it was her. She would be standing by for orders should she be needed though.

Jen had no idea what alien to use as the dam split, sending Gwen hurtling away in a large wash of water. So why not try the one she hadn't tried yet. It didn't look like anything impressive on the Watch, but she had a feeling that it would be more impressive than its simple outline. She slapped her hand into the watch and felt power flood into her. She barely caught a glimpse of the stars flooding her skin as she seemed to slip into the mind of this alien. But it wasn't scary like it had been with Ghostfreak. This was a comforting feeling. No matter what happened to this alien she was safe. Alien X, the name popped into her head in two voices as she thought about fixing the dam, stopping the water and saving the people around her.

"Seconded! Water stopping motion passes!" The voices seemed to echo around her, and from her. One of them was hers but the other two were unfamiliar. She blinked as she landed in front of two gigantic masks. One had more feminine features, the other was twisted with anger.

"Oh good! It's so good to have another woman to talk to!" The first mask spoke, smiling down at her. Her voice was high, feminine and sweet. Jen looked around very confused. She was hovering in a starscape, nothing but the masks in front of her could be seen. Stars twinkled in the distance but none close enough to see where she was.

"Hrumph. It's about time you got here!" The second mask sounded male, with a deep voice. It had an irritated tone to it and he seemed upset at her for some reason.

"Wait what?"

Kevin was impressed as they all landed unharmed next to Jen. She stood nearly a foot taller than she usually did. This alien looked like someone had taken a piece of space and shaped it into a female. Like Jen herself she wasn't overly curvy, years of training holding muscle definition, but the only thing that defined this alien was the stars twinkling in her skin, the short crop of hair flowing around its head and the three horns protruding from the middle and sides of its forehead. He brushed some water off of himself and stood.

"Kick ass. Has she ever turned into that one before?" Gwen shook her head, twisting water out of her hair.

"No, but with power like that this one's got to be the go to from now on." Gwen might have been right too, but something was wrong. Seven-Seven flew by, snatching Attea Jen just stood there unmoving. It was then that Kevin noticed the obvious. She hadn't moved, spoken or even seemed to breathe since stopping the dam from being destroyed in the first place. Gwen shook Jen's shoulder. Nothing. Al stepped up to her.

"Jen?" No response, she didn't even blink, pure green eyes staying open and staring. "Does this happen often?" The Apollonite sounded like he was trying to hold back panic. Kevin didn't blame him. Gwen shook her head.

"No something's wrong."

The last place in the universe Al wanted to end up was onboard the royal Incursion ship, in front of the Emperor himself. What was worse was that there was some kind of energy field that disrupted his ID mask, shocking him and forcing him to pull it off or lose an eye. Of course the minute he did the Emperor ordered his arrest. Jen still wasn't moving. She was sticking out of the back of the trunk of Kevin's car. Kevin and Gwen were a hell of a team to see fighting together, even if they almost forgot Jen in the trunk of the car, still unmoving, statue like.

But they got caught in the end. Raff had vanished, taking with him their one escape route off the ship. The Emperor paid the randsom for his daughter but hadn't expected her to double cross him. Attea looked them up and down.

"These two tried to save me, I'll spare them. Once I destroy their planet they'll be the rarest specimens in my zoo!" She turned to Jen, still a statue cut from the stars. She circled the statue. Al glared at her as she nodded. "This thing was formidable once and nearly pretty. Have it put in the dungeon, after we blow up Earth. And you!" She turned to Al a large grin on her face. "You're one of the Princes of Apollo l we've been looking for. What a stroke of luck! Your execution will be public, in front of your people! As a show of force!" Attea giggled. "Bring him with the statue thing he can watch me blow up Earth! See what'll become of his planet if they resist!" Seven-Seven picked up Jen, still unresponsive and Al felt tears rise in his throat. He was jabbed in the back with a gun and followed the procession back to the throne room. He was placed inside a cage with Jen. He couldn't help but watch as Attea gloated and preened on the throne. Gwen and Kevin stood off to the side, both had guns pointed at them. He turned away from the Incursion and to Jen, still a statue cut from the stars.

"Please. I need your help now more than ever." He reached out and cupped her face. She was still warm, he could feel the life inside her, it was bright, almost as if there was more than one life in this body. He laid his forehead on hers. "Please." He begged. This form of hers had no mouth, no nose, only the eyes staring out beyond him as if they saw something he could never comprehend. He was going to die. He felt tears slide down his face. If he was going to die there was one thing he wanted to do first. He framed Jen's star strewn face in both hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, or at least where they should have been.

Jen felt a light pressure on her mouth as she opened it to continue arguing with Serena and Bellicus. She glanced over her shoulder at the floating image that was showing her what was happening back in the real world. Right at the moment all it showed was Albrasix, Jen blushed as she realized what he was doing. He was kissing her. She blinked again as a familiar voice echoed in her head.

'New DNA sample acquired.' The voice vanished as soon as it appeared. Jen shook her head and turned back to the floating masks. Anger rose in her, they were still arguing about dinosaurs. Both went silent when she spoke though.

"You're supposed to be love and compassion! How can you let two worlds die?! And you! You're supposed to be anger and aggression! How can you let her get away with this, how can you let evil like this go unpunished!? How can both of you be so useless!" Bellicus growled at her.

"Useless!"

"We are the most powerful being in the universe, we change the very nature of time and space." Serena sounded like she was trying to calm Jen down but the human had enough.

"And yet you do nothing! Billions upon billions of lives at stake, not one but two worlds threatened with annihilation and you're both hung up on procedure!" Jen shouted it loudly and glared at both of the masks as Serena began to cry. There were no real tears but she whimpered and sobbed as if she were crying. Bellicus scowled.

"Now look what you've done! Fine! I move we save the Earth! Happy now?" Jen glared at him.

"No!" He looked slightly taken aback. "Just let me out of here! I have nine other aliens who can do your jobs better than you!" Serena whimpered again.

"That's hurtful!" She sobbed and Jen glared at her.

"Hurtful it might be, but only because it's true!"

Al closed his eyes as Attea reached for the button sitting on the arm of her throne. Gwen hid her face in Kevin's shirt. She couldn't watch her world burn, she couldn't watch her cousin turned into some kind of living trophy. She felt a sob rise in her throat. Then there was a familiar flash of green light. She shot up from her spot in Kevin's arms as the bars on the cell holding melted under Swampfire's flames.

"Blowing up worlds is for big kids only." Gwen had never been more relived to hear Jen make a wisecrack before. Al was the next to leap into action. An arrow made of bright violet energy slammed into Seven-Seven's armor and the bounty hunter cried out in pain. Kevin raised an eyebrow as he slapped a hand to the floor absorbing the metal while Gwen gave him cover.

"Didn't know you could do that."

"I do not like causing violence and pain. I am a healer, but I will not stand by while worlds are threatened. I could not risk it in the cage. There might have been a field around it, I could have killed either of us." Gwen nodded.

"Smart."

"Give me the button." The words caught all of their attention. Jen was glaring at Attea who was holding her nose, apparently Swampfire's methane odder did not sit well with Incursions.

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Game's over sweetheart." The Emperor was back on his throne, Gwen snatched the trigger for the conquest ray from him. Kevin shook his head.

"Nope, we're done." Gwen frowned.

"For your assistance in uncovering my daughter's treachery I will spare your worlds." He tapped a button on the throne. "Tell the troops on Apollo l to pull back. We'll leave them be." Albrasix let out a short surprised breath as the Incursion on the other side of the call gave an affirmative response. Gwen handed the button back, reluctantly but the Emperor smiled at them as Attea struggled under the hold of her guards.

"I'll get you back for this!" Jen turned back into herself with a flash of light. Attea looked her up and down. "You're kinda cute for a mammal." The Emperor shook his head.

"Put her in stasis with her mother." The guards nodded and carried Attea off. The Emperor nodded to them and in a flash of light they were all back in the Mr. Smoothie parking lot. Kevin's car joined them in a moment and Kevin let out a breath. Jen waited a few moments before she sagged with relief. She looked exhausted and stumbled slightly. Al caught her. She looked a little punch drunk.

"Sorry. I'm very tired." Within seconds she was asleep in his arms. Gwen raced over to them as Al scooped Jen into his arms. Kevin was hot on her heels.

"My place is closest. Come on." They piled into the car and took off at a breakneck pace.


	24. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

24 Goodbyes

Kevin had to do a quick cleanup as Al carried Jen into his apartment. He tossed everything off of his old thrift store couch and Al laid the brunette down on the couch. Gwen was shaking and Kevin took hold of her hand.

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" He asked as he guided Gwen to a chair. His furniture was mixed, what he could find or scrounge enough Earth cash to buy cheap. Gwen shook her head as she took a deep breath.

"No. This hasn't happened before. Not like this. Sometimes when Jen overuses the Omnitrix she'll sleep for most of the next day but she's never passed out like this before." Al stood.

"She is alright. Exhaustion, nothing more. She just needs rest. Food when she wakes would not be a bad idea." Kevin nodded.

"I don't really have anything at the moment, been a bit busy with the DNAliens and everything else that's been happening to go grocery shopping." Gwen pulled out her phone.

"Pizza alright with everyone?" They all nodded and Gwen called in an order while Kevin searched through his things to find a spare blanket. He ended up pulling the blanket off his bed, he apparently didn't have a spare. He honestly hadn't expected to bring people over to this apartment. But here he was tossing a comforter over the girl who had once been his worst enemy then going to comfort her cousin. The pizza was delivered quickly and the three conscious beings sat around nibbling. They all jumped as Al's phone began to ring.

"My apologies." He answered the call. "Veraxi? Yes I am quite well. They have actually pulled back! That is wonderful news! Yes, we are all well. We can contact my parents in a while, I am waiting for Jen to awaken. I will explain some other time." He hung up and glanced over at the couch.

"The Incursions left?" Jen's voice was a little rough with sleep. Gwen leapt into her cousin's arms. Jen hugged the redhead as Kevin laughed lightly. Al smiled, the stars in his skin twinkling.

"Yes they have. The three of you have saved my world in one night. Thank you." Jen grinned sleepily as she sat up. She yawned as Gwen fussed. Kevin held out a soda and Jen downed it quickly. He handed her another and grabbed the pizza box, setting it in front of the cousins. Jen dug in immediately as Gwen began to tell her everything that happened after she'd transformed. Jen stayed quiet, as her mouth was full. Al and Kevin added in pieces of information here and there but Gwen told her the majority of the story.

"I'm glad it all worked out." She said stretching and smiling. "We should probably get you back to Veraxi figure out what's going on back on Apollo l." Albrasix smiled.

"The Incursions have retreated entirely. Veraxi received a communication from my parents, asking what happened. I would like to have the three of you there when I explain what happened, if you do not mind." They all nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Al nodded and kissed the back of Jen's hand.

"That sounds lovely. Veraxi is on her way to pick me up for the night. I must thank you again, you have saved my whole world." Jen smiled, her face going a bit red.

"I didn't do that much this time around." There was a sharp rap on the door and Al stepped over to it, Jen following him. They said goodbye at the door, it was slightly awkward as neither of them seemed to know what to do. In the end Al simply kissed Jen's hand again and left, getting into the back of Veraxi's car. Jen watched the car turn the corner. Then she flopped back onto the couch.

"Never again!" Her voice was muffled as she spoke into the comforter.

"Why not? When it was working you kicked some serious ass." Jen glared at Kevin from her spot on his couch.

"It's not worth the price. Trust me." Gwen nodded lightly kicking Kevin when he went to argue again. Jen knew what her lines were and she would not cross them. It was what made her a good hero. She stuck to her guns and her rules, they didn't make sense to everyone but they were solid.

Their talk with the royalty of Apollo l went well. Kevin kept his mouth shut and let Gwen and Jen do the talking. Gwen was a fantastic diplomat, she could have a future in it if she wanted. They were beyond grateful to the three of them for all they had done for Albrasix and for the planet as a whole. They promised them rewards beyond imagining and Jen and Gwen turned them all down, Jen stepping on Kevin's foot before he could speak up. Once they'd been dismissed so Al could have a moment to speak with his parents alone Jen spoke before Kevin could argue.

"We don't do it for the reward Kevin. We do it to save lives. Let that be it's own reward." He rolled his eyes as Gwen nodded. Al stepped over to them after a few more minutes.

"I would thank you on behalf of my people again." He went quiet for a moment. "A transport will be here tomorrow to return me to Apollo l." Kevin blinked, it hadn't occurred to him that the only reason Al was here was because of the war on his planet. Without the threat of the Incursions Al would have to go home, back to his responsibilities as a prince. Gwen took Kevin's hand.

"Hey Kevin, I need you to help me with something over by the car." He nodded, taking her hint that they should give the couple a moment.

Al was silent for a moment.

"I will be unable to convince you to come away with me." It wasn't really a question. Jen still shook her head though.

"You have responsibilities back home, I have responsibilities here. I think we both knew this was going to happen eventually." Al nodded at her words.

"True, it does not mean I am exactly happy with this outcome. My people are safe, I owe you a debt I can never repay. But I am losing you." Jen glanced down at her shoes. Al took her hand. "I will not ask you to wait for me. It would be unfair to both of us." Jen looked up at him, a bit surprised. "I care for you deeply. Will you be here to say goodbye tomorrow? I would ask you to be." Jen nodded.

"I'll be here." Her voice caught in her throat, she wanted to say more. She liked Al she really did, but she couldn't leave. She had too much going on here. She couldn't abandon Earth, not after everything she'd ever done to keep this world safe. Al nodded and kissed her on the back of the hand. She hesitated but nodded and turned back to Kevin's car. She was silent the whole way home.

The next night came too quickly for her tastes. They met outside of town. Veraxi handed off her ID mask to Kevin, claiming she wouldn't need it back home. It didn't take too long for the ship to land. They were met at the ship by several other Apollonites, all dressed in bright pink. Their clothes were similar to the chitons of ancient Greece. Jen held that bit of irony to herself. They all bowed. Albrasix smiled and gestured three of the guards forward. Each carried something. Al motioned the first one forwards.

"Kevin Levin, you have been a true friend to me, and assisted me with my time on Earth. As thanks I present you with this." The guard pressed a button, which appeared to be the only thing he was holding. A small cart came down the ramp of the ship, with several metal crates on it. "The finest car parts that could be found on Apollo l, all fitted to accept the Earths sun rays as a power source." Kevin grinned as he was handed the remote to the cart.

"Thanks, your highness." There was only a little bit of sarcasm in his voice and it went unnoticed anyway. Al nodded and turned to the next guard who was holding a rather large book.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson. You are wise beyond your years. I have only known you for a short time but I believe you will be excellent at whatever you chose to be. This book is from the Royal Library of Apollo l, it contains many old spells that may be of use to you. Learn well."

"Thank you your highness!" Gwen grinned excitedly as she was handed the large tome. Then Al turned to Jen and took her hand.

"Jen Tennyson, hero of hundreds of worlds. Hero of my world. You have my thanks for all eternity. There is nothing I could do to express my gratitude for all you have done for me since learning of my presence here on your world. I hope these small gifts will in some way shows my gratitude." He gestured the final guard forward. He held forth a small circular device. It was green and black. Jen took it and tapped it. It grew in seconds to a full hover board. Jen smiled. Al turned to the guard and took the box he still held and opened it. It held a necklace, the chain was silver and delicate the pendant was carefully carved into the symbol of the Omnitrix, surrounded in silver and obsidian it looked like a jewel encrusted Plumbers badge but much smaller.

"This is not merely something to accentuate your beauty. It is a short range communicator. You should be able to pick up faster than light transmissions and make calls with it as well. I believed you would appreciate something of substance rather than something simply decorative." Jen smiled and reached out a hand to him. He took it and kissed the back of it.

"I'm gonna miss you Al." Al's smile was sad.

"I will miss you as well. May I?" He leaned in slightly and Jen nodded. The kiss was soft and short, just a press of lips. They pulled apart as Veraxi shook hands with the other two and bowed. They were saluted as Veraxi and Al stepped aboard the ship. The guards loaded onto the ship and the three humans watched as it took off. Kevin turned to the boxes as the ship ascended to the upper atmosphere. Gwen turned away to check out what Kevin had received, her new book tucked under her arm. Jen kept watching until she couldn't pick out the difference between the ship and the stars. Gwen set her book down on the front seat of Kevin's car. She stepped over to Jen and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We should get going." Jen nodded, scrubbing at her eyes and deactivating the hoverboard in her hands. She slipped the necklace on and scrubbed her eyes.

"You're right, we have work to do."


	25. Stripped

**Author's Note: I own nothing. And now we say goodbye to Albrasix and Veraxi. At least for now. **

25 Stripped

Jen would admit she hadn't expected to see another Plumber for a long while yet. For some reason they didn't come around Earth often anymore. She really didn't expect to be treated like a child by him. Dismissed out of hand, then he had to go and take Kevin's badge.

"You're kidding me! You're seriously going to strip Earth of the only protection it's got!" She stepped forward anger burning in her eyes even as Gwen tried to hold her back. "Do you have any idea what's happening down here! Did you even know Magister Labrid was dead or did you just not care?!" The Magister stepped backwards, looking taken aback.

"Did you have any idea that the DNAliens are turning people into more of them? Using something called a Xenocyte that overwrites the host DNA entirely, crumbles it apart until there's only enough left to hold the invasive DNA together?" She took another step forward. "Do you know how I know that? I know that because I used the Omnitrix to cure my cousin, the one who knew nothing about aliens I might add! Who they took hostage to find my Grandpa Max. The same Max Tennyson who blew himself up along with a Highbreed and a nest of DNAliens and Xenocytes to stop a plan to infect dozens maybe hundreds of cities! And where were you when that happened? When the DNAliens build weather machines and kids of Plumbers get blamed?"

"When the Highbreed nearly vaporized a city and I had to take down their ship?" She was up in his face at this point, one finger inches from his nose, even though she was quite a bit shorter than him. "Did you know about any of that? And I would like to point out that at no point did any of us say we were plumbers. Not even me, and I actually have a spot in Plumber ranks unless I've been very misinformed. Kevin Levin has every right to carry that badge, as every child of a Plumber has that right!" Kevin blinked. He had implied that his father was a Plumber but he hadn't exactly told them outright. The Magister frowned.

"Kevin Levin is a criminal, on parole from…" Jen cut him off.

"Kevin Levin has been more help than any Plumber I've ever worked with, except for Magister Labrid, who died to stop what he warned could be a full scale invasion! My grandfather died to fight the Highbreed and you do nothing!" The Magister bristled.

"I have it on good information that you three have been pretending to be Plumbers. You do have a Plumber rank that much is true, and when you're old enough a team waiting for you. But he's a criminal on probation, he can't be allowed to carry a badge, that's final!" He glared at Jen. "You're an uppity little human. The Galvan have ordered that you be given free reign only up to a point. Don't push me too far Tennyson. I will not hesitate to throw you into the Null Void along with your little team." With that he vanished, taking a short range teleporter back to whatever ship. Jen let out an angry breath and Kevin stared.

"Jen, you may have just signed all of our arrest warrants." Gwen said shaking her head.

"He deserved it!"

"There are better ways to do things than accusing an actual Magister of the Plumbers of not doing his job!" Kevin shrugged.

"I never thought I would say it, but I agree with Jen, guy was a dick. How did you know about my dad?" That silenced Gwen who looked like she still wanted to argue about her cousin's flouting of authority.

"First night I found out about the Hole I did some research. Why do you think you're on Parole now instead of being tossed back into the Null Void on sight by a Plumber?" Kevin stared.

"That was you? I sort of assumed it was for good behavior." Jen let out a humorless laugh.

"Dealing to Forever Knights for DNAliens is good behavior? Yes, that was me. I needed my team to be able to operate together. So much for that. Bureaucratic bastards." She kept grumbling as she made her way back to the car. Gwen took Kevin's hand.

"Your dad was a Plumber?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "He was, it's part of why I wanted to help you guys. I wanted to make him proud. I don't even remember him but I want him to be proud of who I am." Gwen squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you Kevin. You've done a lot of good." Kevin smiled slightly but he frowned.

"I need my badge back."

"If I know Jen she's going to do everything in her power to get it back. She doesn't like being told no." Kevin nodded.

"That much I already knew." Gwen laughed. "Can you imagine her in charge of her own team of Plumbers." Gwen shrugged at Kevin.

"Well I could see it happening, I don't know how well it would go though. I would want a hand in picking her team, they can't bow to her every request. They need to have a spine even around the Wielder of the Omnitrix." She said the title like she used to say Doofus. Kevin laughed.

Kevin had been inches from finally kissing Gwen when the Highbreed attacked. He was very, very annoyed. The Magister showing up again was icing on the cake, but the cherry on top was the man in the metal mask attacking them, draining them. Everything went grey as the metal he'd absorbed sluffed off. He heard Jen grunt in pain. As she, as Humungousaur, tried to approach their attacker. Despite growing to twice the size as normal the black energy seemed to be draining her faster than she could compensate. She screamed and green flashed within black. Jen collapsed to her knees and the man in the metal mask spoke.

"Oh I forgot how delicious these Tennyson girls are!" Jen's eyes went wide.

"Gwen, run!" Gwen protested at her cousin's demand. "Go! You're our last hope! Go now!" Jen grunted as the black light around her flared brighter and she collapsed. Kevin's vision went dim and he passed out, hearing weak protests from the Magister as the man in the metal mask approached the still form in green. Gwen must have taken her cousin's advice and run, for she didn't seem to be anywhere around. Kevin knew she wouldn't let anyone touch her cousin if she was around.

The Magister's mind raced. He had awoken in chains, dangling in a stasis field. He wasn't alone either, the Highbreed was on one side, chained as well. Kevin Levin was here too. And Jen Tennyson. Both humans were still unconscious though that didn't last long. Kevin woke up first. There wasn't much he could do though.

"Jen! Jen, wake up! Come on Jenny, your cousin will kill me if you die and we were just finally taking steps towards actually getting somewhere."

"Oh really? When did that happen, and who asked who because if Gwen asked you Julie owes me money." The reply was weak as green eyes blinked open. Kevin laughed with relief.

"Oh good, that would not be a good way for you to go." Jen laughed, though there wasn't much humor in it.

"Nah, gotta die a hero when you live like one." The Magister stared at them. He'd heard Plumbers with years more experience than himself speak like this, never people this young, still children in the eyes of every society of every world he knew. But gallows humor wasn't something he'd ever wanted to hear from children.

"It's good to hear you still have a sense of humor Jen." The man in the metal mask stepped forwards from the shadows, ignoring the Highbreed and the Magister completely. The Magister frowned.

"You were the one who informed me they were impersonating officers! Why are you doing this?"

"Because he was lying Magister. We never pretended to be anything other than what we are. You though," here she spoke to their captor "you were a fake since the moment we met you. Weren't you Micheal?" She said it as if she'd known all along who it had been. The man in the mask laughed. Kevin tensed.

"Micheal Morningstar! The ass who tried to steal Gwen… I mean tried to kill all those girls from his school." Jen nodded, rolling her eyes at Kevin's backtracking.

"That's the one. It had to be. He's the only Plumber's kid who isn't on our side. He's not really on anyone's side. Except his own." Micheal laughed loudly as he pulled off his mask. It clattered to the floor. Jen let out an exclamation of disgust and the Magister couldn't help but agree. The skin under the mask was mottled grey, he had tufts of hair that was probably blonde at one point. His skin was stretched tight over his skull, dipping drastically at his eye sockets. Jen kept talking. "It had to be a Plumber's kid. Only they would have the tech to even contact the Magister. But getting through has been exceedingly difficult. I know I've been trying to get help down here for us for a while. But there was always something in my way. I'm betting I know why now."

"Oh aren't you the clever on Jennifer. It's why you told sweet Gwen to run. You knew who I was, or figured it out fast enough. But soon that won't matter." Mike held up a hand and black light shot from it and surrounding Jen in seconds. She screamed loudly as the light sparkled and shimmered around her.

"Leave her alone!" The Magister beat Kevin to it by a second. But Gwen beat them all when she showed up with the DNAliens pissed off about the kidnapping of their boss. Micheal was dispatched quickly and Jen waved off attempts to assist her even as she wobbled on her feet. Gwen grabbed hold of her cousin as she stumbled.

"Where's the Highbreed?" Gwen shook her head.

"Got away, DNAliens took it." The Magister shook his head at them.

"Is this the kind of thing that happens often?"

"Oh just every week or so." The Magister nodded slightly as he locked down Micheal.

"Maybe I don't need to send good men to Earth. There's already a good team here." Jen glanced around at her team.

"What are you saying Magister?" The Magister grinned as he pulled Kevin's badge from his armor.

"It means you've been drafted." He handed the badge back to Kevin who smiled. He pulled a second from his armor and handed it to Gwen. He nodded to Jen who waved him off. In a way she already had her own badge in the Watch. He nodded. "As of this moment you three are the only acting law in this sector. I won't be able to do much I have several sectors to manage but I will try and help when I can. To be honest I have six more inhabited planets to watch over. I'm trusting Earth to you three."

"So keep doing what we've been doing then?" Jen asked only slightly sarcastically. The Magister rolled his eyes.

"You know I met your grandfather. You're exactly like him." Jen grinned.

"Thanks."

"I haven't decided if that's a compliment yet." Jen's grin didn't falter.

"I'm gonna take it as one." The Magister shook his head as he teleported himself and Micheal, now in energy manacles and a dome just for safety back to his ship.


	26. Overreaction

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

26 Overreaction

Kevin frowned at the radio in his hands. He shook his head and played back the message.

'SOS! We're under attack! It's Jen Tennyson! Jen Ten is back!' The message cut out and Kevin sighed before he picked up his new phone. There were only a few numbers in it but it had a lot of fun extras. He opened one of his specially made apps and frowned at himself. The tech, alien of course, allowed him to access the bugs he had placed around in different devices. He'd been keeping an ear out for DNAlien activity but right now it was the Forever Knights who were interesting him. For the past three nights they'd been broadcasting emergency signals claiming to be under attack by Jen. But it couldn't be. Jen had finals this week and had told him that he was in charge of patrols unless something big came up, or he found another nest of DNAliens. Gwen was in a similar boat but seemed less worried about passing than Jen was. But then again Gwen's parents knew she had powers. Jen had apparently not told her parents about the Omnitrix yet. He hesitated a moment before he tapped in the code to access the bug he'd placed in Jen's phone.

She'd called her father, he was apparently out of town on business, that had been last night at around the same time the distress signal from the Forever Knights had started going off. She'd been texting Julie tonight. The conversation started with Julie quizzing Jen on Shakespeare quotes, for some reason. But they stopped about an hour ago. Kevin sighed heavily and exited back to the regular functions on his phone. He tapped one of the two numbers and waited as it rang. And rang.

"This is Jen's voicemail! You know what to do!" He frowned at the phone and ended the call without leaving a message. He tapped the second number, this one picked up after two rings.

"Kevin? What's up?"

"Hey Gwen, something off is going down I need your help. I tried calling Jen but I think this might have something to do with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure yet but there's been a lot of radio chatter and her name keeps coming up. I wanna look into the latest one."

"Pick me up in ten?"

"Sounds good. See you then." Kevin nodded and hung up. He pulled the collar of his shirt up to his nose and frowned as he sniffed. He hopped into the shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Slipping his Plumber badge into his pocket made him smile. He could carry it without feeling bad about it now. He was actually a Plumber now, just like his dad had been. Now if he could just get up the nerve to talk to his mother again, maybe she'd be proud of him. But a niggling doubt in the back of his mind kept him from going back. What if she was afraid of him? What if she thought he was a freak? He shook his head and hooked his radio up to the console of his car. He could use it to track the distress signal.

"You don't think she's trying to protect us again is she?" Kevin asked as they drove away from the trashed Forever Knight castle. The only indication of what had done it was Jetray flying off into the night. Gwen was frowning.

"I don't know. It's something I could see her doing, but we're literally all deputized Plumbers now. I would think she knows we can handle ourselves." There was something else that was bothering him though. "You tried to call her back. I've never seen her completely ignore you before. She always responds somehow. I don't get it." Gwen drummed her fingers on the door.

"Drive faster." Kevin put his foot down.

"What do you think's happening?" He asked it completely seriously.

"I don't know, that's what scares me."

"What do you mean?" Gwen was silent for a moment as if choosing her words.

"We've had problems with the Omnitrix before. One of the Aliens, I don't know how it worked but it escaped the Omnitrix. It tried to kill us, all of us." Kevin looked over at Gwen, eyebrows raised.

"Which alien was this?"

"Ghostfreak." Kevin shuddered.

"I never liked that one."

"Me either. Jen's still afraid of it."

"Why? It's gone right?"

"Imprisoned by the Plumbers, so yes. But what if it's happening again? What if that's why she didn't answer?" Kevin shook his head.

"That Forever Knight we talked to said she kept asking where she was though. Like asking for herself by name. Did Ghostfreak ever do that?" Gwen shook her head.

"No, Ghostfreak was always able to tell the difference between itself and Jen. But I never understood how the Omnitrix worked. Maybe it's different now. Jen and Azmuth are the only ones who really now how the Omnitrix works. And most of the time I swear Jen's guessing." Kevin pulled the car up to Jen's house. Gwen nodded to herself. "Good Auntie Sandra's at work."

"I never asked what either of your parents do."

"Uncle Car does something with Insurance and Auntie Sandra is a nurse. My dad's a Lawyer, my moms a librarian."

"Wow, so two of the coolest people on Earth come from some of the most boring parents. Never tell Jen I said that by the way." Gwen laughed and stepped up to the door. Then she noticed Julie's bike.

"Huh, Julie's here." Kevin frowned.

"Why would Julie be here, if she was out kicking Forever Knight ass?"

"Something's not right here." Gwen stated and hammered on the door.

Jen wasn't expecting anyone else to show up at the house. Julie had her English book open on her lap.

"Which play is this quote from? 'To be or not to be, aye there's the rub.'" Jen grumbled as Ship crawled across her stomach and curled up there like a cat.

"Is it Macbeth?" Julie shook her head.

"Hamlet." Jen groaned and was almost relieved when someone started banging on the door.

"Oh thank god a break." She stood, taking Ship with her. The Mechamorph was firmly bonded to her shirt at this point so she didn't bother to try and hold him up as she made her was over to the door. "I'm coming. There's no need to break down my door." She opened the door and raised an eyebrow at Gwen as Ship nudged her hand for pets.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kevin stepped into her house in front of Gwen, between the two.

"You know I know power can go to a person's head but I didn't expect you to snap a week after the team was made officially official." Jen frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jen we saw you flying away from that burning Forever Knight castle as Jetray. What were you thinking, you went way overboard with that attack." Jen raised both her hands.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I've been here studying for my English final all night! Ask Julie she got here an hour and a half ago. She's been drilling me on Shakespeare and Jane Austin for the past hour and a half!" Ship crawled up Jen's shirt to her shoulders and beeped as if agreeing with her.

"Is it smart to let a Galvanic Mechamorph climb on you like that when you've got the Omnitrix on?" Gwen asked as she stepped the rest of the way into the house, Kevin careful to stay close and between the cousins. Jen frowned.

"What are you talking about burning Forever Knight castle? Ship has been warned off touching the Omnitrix, he's a good boy he listens." Ship nodded and snuggled back into the front of Jen's shirt.

"I got a bunch of distress messages over my FTL radio over the past few days. Your name keeps coming up. Saying you're attacking." Jen sat down hard on the couch.

"Well she hasn't been out tonight. I've been here for the last hour and a half and before that she was finishing an essay for History. It was due online at eight and she just barely made the cut." Jen nodded.

"And you know English is my worst subject and History isn't far behind. I'm a science girl." Gwen nodded. She could practically see the gears whirring in her cousin's mind, running through the possibilities. She shook her head reaching forward and snapping her copy of her English text book shut.

"If I'm going to deal with a mystery I need some chili fries. Sorry we have to cut the study session short Jules." Julie nodded and whistled. Ship hopped off Jen and into Julies arms.

"It's ok. You have space cop duties. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Even if it kills me." Julie laughed and gathered her things. Ship beeped and Jen reached out and scratched it under what passed for its chin. "If Shakespeare hasn't killed me yet I don't think it will Ship. I'll be fine." Ship blipped out a purr and Julie laughed.

"He really does like you." Ship settled down into Julies bag.

"He likes you better." Julie waved as she left and Jen's face fell into a more serious expression.

"What do we think is happening here? Fill me in on the drive to the Burger Shack, I was serious about the fries."

Jen had known things were getting tense with Gwen and Kevin, hopefully that bubble would pop soon and they would just date and get it over with. But she hadn't thought they would ditch her at the Burger Shack, especially when they were the ones accusing her of attacking people at random. She had been feeling a bit off for a few days but nothing that bad. She just really wanted pickles and had been sick a few times in the morning. She figured it was nerves about finals.

When she finally caught up to them they were at a castle, how did no one question the amount of castles around Bellwood? How the Forever Knights ever managed to stay a secret society was beyond Jen. And they were talking to another her. They were identical in every way. She landed between her doppelganger and her team.

"Who are you?" The Omnitrix flashed and there were two identical Jens looking each other over.

"Jennifer Tennyson! You are a difficult being to get in contact with!" The voice was almost the same. But Jen's double spoke with almost an accent. "I am Albeda of the Galvan." Jen raised an eyebrow and gave her double the once over.

"You're a little tall for a Galvan." Kevin snorted behind them, Gwen shot him a look.

"What it's funny because Jen's short for a human, but tall for a Galvan."

"I got the joke Kevin! This isn't funny!" Jen ignored the other two.

"Do they always behave this way?" Jen nodded slightly. "That is of no consequence now! I created the Omnitrix and I am here to take it back." Jen raised both hands. "Remove your Omnitrix and give it to me!"

"Ok back up Albeda. First of all, this should be the only Omnitrix in the universe. Secondly A Galvan called Azmuth made it." The double, Albeda's, face twisted into an expression of pure distain.

"Azmuth is a liar! I made the Omnitrix. It is prone to catastrophic meltdown! You must remove it immediately or risk destroying yourself and the very fabric of the universe."

"What's the call off code?"

"What?"

"The code to call off the self-destruct. What is it?" Bright green eyes blinked into bright green. "How do you access Way Big?" The Galvan turned human blinked again. "How do you take off the Omnitrix?" Jen folded her arms and waited. "Well?"

"You would not have the code for the self-destruct! Way Big is always accessible! Remove the Omnitrix!" Albeda said it with all the conviction of someone who believed themselves to be telling the truth but Jen shook her head.

"Wrong on all three fronts. Try again. Start at who you are and why you're here." Albeda scowled at her for a moment.

"If you will not give up the Omnitrix willingly there are ways to take it from you!" That was when she attacked, turning into Jetray and snatching Jen up off the drawbridge before either of the others could do anything about it. The fight was quick, Jen taking down the double, forcing her on the run. She turned back to normal and the three of them took off for Kevin's car.

"How'd you know she was lying?" Jen scanned the skyline for Jetray as Kevin drove, glancing back into his rearview mirror.

"I do know the code to deactivate the self-destruct. Azmuth thought it would be a good idea after the last time I almost blew up the universe." Kevin snorted and laughed loudly. Gwen punched him, luckly not with the rock she'd picked up, to track Albeda if they lost her. Which they appeared to have done. While Gwen concentrated Jen kept talking.

"Way Big isn't currently accessible." She twiddled the dial on the Omnitrix and paused. Then she kept talking. "Azmuth gave me Way Big to help beat Vilgax. And even I don't know how to get the Omnitrix off, short of cutting off my hand. And I'm honestly not sure that would work. My hand would probably stay stuck in it." Kevin shuddered at the thought.

"If she had created the Omnitrix she'd have been able to give at least the code to call off the self-destruct. That's not a bad thing to have, as it really just prevents the universe from going boom." Kevin nodded.

"We do like it when the universe doesn't go boom." Jen rolled her eyes.

"Got her!" Gwen exclaimed making them jump. Kevin turned as Gwen commanded.


	27. Meet Again

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Yes I'm aware the original is Albedo he's getting genderbent too. Bad enough to be stuck in the wrong body than to be stuck the wrong gender too.**

27 Meet Again

Getting stuck to the wall with packing foam by her cousin's evil alien twin was not something Gwen had ever wanted to say happened to her. Jen was an only child so she'd never expected it. But even Gwen could admit there was some merit in watching her cousin fist fight herself. Not the fight between aliens, though that was sort of hard to follow as it ranged out of her view but watching Jen kick ass as a regular human.

Grandpa Max had taught his grandchildren many, many things. He loved them all dearly and ever since the girls had learned about the truth of the universe he'd taken it on himself to teach them how to fight. Gwen, being the more controlled of the two had favored the discipline of marshal arts. Jen though, Jen liked to cheat when it came to fights. Once before during a fight with the Forever Knights one of them had accused her of having no honor. She'd responded that nine times out of ten honor in a fight got you killed. She'd favored MMA more than the traditional style and it wasn't often Gwen saw her let loose in a fight but when with Albeda it seemed Jen had decided it was cool to let off a bit of steam. When Albeda lunged Jen used the momentum against her, tossing her past her with a simple shove and step out of the way. But she didn't leave it there. Her foot connected with the back of a pair of jeans sending Albeda flat onto her face. The human-galvan growled and lunged again. This time the foot made contact with Albeda's jaw sending her spinning to the ground.

"Jesus Albeda! Lay off her!" Gwen blinked at Kevin and snorted a laugh. He raised an eyebrow. "You cousin's getting her ass kicked, and your laughing? Are we sure you haven't been replaced by an evil copy too?" Gwen shook her head.

"That's Jen kicking Albeda's ass, for the record. I'm a black belt in Karate but Jen prefers MMA. She's never really gotten to let loose in human form around you before." Kevin blinked as Jen twisted one of her double's arms up her back.

"Yeah well I don't wanna hurt anybody most of the time. Fighting myself is cathartic. Is that a bad thing?" Gwen shrugged.

"Probably." The redhead had no chance to elaborate as green lightning crackled as Jen made to restrain Albeda's other arm. Their Omnitrixes were stuck together and no matter how hard they pulled they wouldn't come loose. Gwen didn't quite understand what a DNA feedback loop was, but it didn't sound good. Then the green lightning sparked again and Albeda shifted.

It was freaky to watch. The color drained from Jen's brown hair, turning white, nearly silver. The eyes were the next thing to change. The green seemed to shudder and crumble, leaving behind blood red irises. Her jacket suffered the same fate.

"No confusing those two now! Kevin stated as Gwen managed to break him loose from the foam. He absorbed the stone of the wall and dug his hands into the foam that surrounded her and ripped it down. Gwen dusted herself off as Jen wrestled her negative double.

"How do we get these apart!" Jen asked through gritted teeth, keeping Albeda captive by her Omnitrix arm.

"If one of us could manage to die!" Gwen didn't really like that answer but It wasn't another moment before they got the Omnitrixes apart. Another flash of green light blared and Albeda cowered slightly.

"Oh no. He's here!" Kevin raised an eyebrow at Albeda's exclamation.

"Who's here?"

"Azmuth." Both voices spoke it at once. Albeda sounded nearly frightened but Jen sounded happy. Indeed the small grey figure, clad in green and black, appeared and smiled at Jen.

"I am here indeed. And I am quite unhappy." He hopped up onto Albeda's arm and spun in a complicated turn on her now red Omnitrix and pulled the dial out completely. Albeda fell to her knees. "I warned you there could only be one Omnitrix. I warned you that if you tired there would be consequences." He nodded to Jen not taking his eyes off Albeda. "Jennifer's DNA is the default setting for the Omnitrix, for safety purposes. It became yours when you copied the programing of the Omnitrix to make your knock off."

"You've abused your intellect and in doing so proved yourself a lesser being."

"I will not trust the fate of the Galaxy to a lowly human!"

"She has done more for this Galaxy than you ever will! You have endangered yourself and others with this stupidity! Your punishment will be to be trapped as you are, stuck like this for the rest of your life." Albeda gasped.

"You can't do that!" Surprisingly her statement was in stereo. Azmuth looked at Jen as Albeda dissolved in light, shrieking her hatred for the inventor as she vanished in the teleporter. "You can't do that Azmuth. It's cruel. No one should have to be trapped as something other than themselves." Azmuth shook his head and hopped up into Jen's hands.

"There are times I think you are too kind hearted for what you do." Jen shook her head.

"I've been stuck as something I'm not before. I know what it feels like! It's… It's not right Azmuth." The Galvan nodded slightly.

"Perhaps. I will see what I can do for Albeda. I would like you to note that she does not care for your life in the slightest." Jen shrugged.

"She's not the first she won't be the last. Doesn't mean she should be trapped as me for the rest of her life." Azmuth shook his head.

"I marvel at the minds of humans every time. The logic isn't there but you have compassion to the point of near stupidity. You are truly the only being worthy of the Omnitrix." Jen shrugged.

"So the universe isn't in imminent threat from the Omnitrix."

"Only if you lose it." Azmuth paused. "You know I'm not the only one who thinks you're the universes best hope for the Omnitrix." Jen frowned.

"Who else?" Azmuth smiled.

"Oh that's a surprise for another time. You have many trials in the future. Be ready." With that he dissolved into light and Jen shook her head.

"Didn't even get a chance to ask why the Watch changed or why I have a bunch of new aliens. Azmuth never answers anything I ask anyway. Not with a straight answer." She shook her head again and stalked out of the trashed store. Kevin shook his head.

"Is it often that the First Thinker just pops by?" He asked. He wasn't a Galvan but he was aware of just how smart Azmuth was, and how revered by an entire race. It wasn't like him to take time out of whatever he was doing to pop by a backwater level two planet.

"Azmuth… He's got a soft spot for Jen. He'll never say it aloud but he likes her. I think he thinks she's spunky, and she is. But she cares more than he ever could. He looks at the world through a lens of pure logic. Jen sees more grey area than he does. She's an emotional being. She's got something Azmuth doesn't, heart." Kevin nodded as the two of them followed Jen out of the store and back to the car.

"Hey can we stop by the grocery store. I need more pickles!" Jen said from her spot in the backseat twiddling with the dial on the Omnitrix. Kevin shrugged.

"Why not. Not like today could get any weirder." Gwen laughed.

"You get used to this level of weird eventually." Jen shook her head.

"To a point. You'll learn to roll with it but it never gets easier."


	28. Blackout

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This is my favorite episode of Alien force. So we may be here for a bit. **

28 Blackout

Jen remembered almost getting hit by a car, the brakes hadn't been working. She remembered dialing Big Chill into the Omnitrix. Then she woke up in a ditch in the desert outside Bellwood. Her whole mouth tasted like metal and her hands were slightly scraped. She shook her head and pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was almost dead. She breathed out. At least she wasn't going to get in trouble for missing school, as the last day had been the week before. Things had been oddly quiet since Azmuth's short visit. Jen refused to believe that would last though. The DNAliens stirred up trouble here and there but were quickly smacked back down and neither Jen nor the others of their team could find a pattern yet.

She managed to text Julie for a pick up before her before her phone died entirely. She sat down in the dirt and tried to think. But there was nothing the whole evening was a wash of blue. About an hour later the telltale green and black scooter that Jen recognized as Ship and Julie appeared on the horizon.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner. I only just got your text half an hour ago. What happened?" Jen shook her head.

"I wish I knew, all I know is I'm starving." Julie nodded and in about ten minutes they arrived at Mr. Smoothies. Julie knew something was wrong when Jen's face turned green without her ever touching the Omnitrix and she dove for the nearest trashcan. She heaved a few times and Julie frowned rubbing her back.

"Are you ok?" Jen shook her head and dove back to the trashcan. Julie waited for Jen to come back up for good before getting her a glass of water and throwing out her smoothie. Jen rinsed her mouth, spitting into the same trashcan she had used before.

"What the hell? This never happens." Julie nodded.

"Was it something you ate last night?" Jen frowned.

"I don't know."

"It could be. I mean…" Jen shook her head, glancing around them to make sure they were alone.

"No I mean I don't know. I don't remember anything I did last night! I've been sick every morning for a freaking week and I have no idea what's happening!" Julie raised both eyebrows.

"Do you have any other symptoms?" Jen rolled her shoulders.

"Well I've been craving pickles lately, and the blackout last night. And I've been sick or nauseous all week, and extremely hungry." Julie folded her arms as Ship chirruped at them from the vespa Julie rode around on. Julie cleared her throat.

"I need you to be entirely honest with me Jen." Jen frowned at her friend.

"Ok?"

"Before Al left did you two…?" Julie left the question hanging and saw realization and slight horror in Jen's eyes as she recognized the implication.

"Julie! We barely kissed! I haven't done that with anyone." Julie frowned.

"Then maybe it's like some weird alien cold or something?" Jen let out a long suffering sigh. Jen nodded.

"Maybe." Julie perked up.

"I have an idea! I can help you! Tell me what you do remember from last night, go through it up until the blackout." Jen nodded as Julie pulled a notebook out of the purse on her hip. Jen went through the day as carefully as she could, she described the near vehicular homicide she'd experienced. Realizing that it hadn't been intentional and that there was something wrong and then spinning the dial on the Omnitrix to Big Chill, slapping the dial down. Then nothing. Just blue.

"That was it. Then I woke up this morning outside of town in a ditch where I texted you from. My whole mouth tasted like metal." Julie nodded and flipped her notebook closed.

"Ok so the next step is to see what happens when you transform again. That seems to be the only thing that might be the cause of the blackout." Jen nodded.

"I'll be honest the Omnitrix has been acting a bit weird. There's a new alien." Julie frowned.

"Is that normal?" Jen shook her head.

"Getting new aliens it's never been something the Omnitrix just lets me do. Last time it happened I got bitten by an alien. I thought I was turning into a werewolf." Julie looked her over like she was trying to tell if she was lying or not.

"You're serious?" Jen nodded.

"I'm sort of scared to try it. After what happened with Alien X…" Jen had told Julie everything, since Julie had been very curious about his sudden disappearance. The official story had been that he had moved back to Greece. But Jen had told Julie the truth of the events of that day. Jen thought for a moment. "But then again something else happened too. While I was Alien X I heard the Omnitrix say 'New DNA sample acquired'. It was when he… when he kissed me for the first time." Julie blinked.

"You think the Omnitrix took it as a DNA sample, maybe that's what's messing with the Watch." Jen ran her hands through her hair looking up at her friend.

"It's possible. Only one being in the universe actually understands the Omnitrix and that's the Galvan who made it. I don't think he'd even answer my questions if I could ask." Julie nodded at Jen and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Then lets go about this the right way and figure it out. We can do this." Jen took Julie's hand and nodded.

"Yeah. Not here though. Come on." Both girls loaded onto Julie's vespa and took off for the tennis players house.

By the end of the night Julie was in a panic. She couldn't get Gwen or Kevin on the phone. Jen had attacked several people, leaving no lasting injuries luckily, just a bit of frost bite. But she had eaten a drive in and several other towering metal structures before giving Julie the slip. She hadn't heard anything since. Though she'd kept looking for the brunette into the earliest hours of the morning. She swore as she tried to call Jen again and Ship beeped tiredly.

"I'm tired too Ship. But I'm really worried about Jen." Julie drummed her fingers on the vespa then nodded rubbing her eyes. "We'll go home and rest for a few hours then go look again." Ship beeped in agreement and the Vespa turned as if of its own accord back to Julie's house.

Jen made her way back home alone the next morning. Everything was a haze. Even now. She shook her head and unlocked her front door with the spare key. This time there were blisters on her fingers, like she'd burned herself. She shook her head her hands shaking as she tossed off her shoes and jacket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and plugged it in to the charger they kept in the living room. She kicked off her shoes and trudged over to the fridge.

"Come on we've gotta have some in here somewhere! Ah ha!" She exclaimed in triumph pulling a jar of pickles out of the back of the fridge. She popped the lid off and tossed it into the trash can. She began eating the pickles as she made her way down the hallway intending to get a full four hours sleep and a shower before she took care of her hands. But her plans were scrapped when she opened the door to her room and found Kevin Levin sitting on her bed, her controller in hand playing one of her Sumo Slammers games. He hit the pause button as soon as he spotted her.

"There you are! I've been trying to get ahold of you all morning."

"Yeah my phone is dead." Kevin brushed her off and stood from her bed.

"I need your advice. Gwen wants me to go to the dance with her. This whole end of school bash tonight. I don't own a tux, what do I do?" Jen pouted as she popped the end of another pickle into her mouth and ripped it in half with her teeth.

"Come on I've got something that'll work." She led him to her father's room and shoved the jar of pickles into his hands. She hopped onto a shoe rack that creaked ominously but she managed to dig out the box she was looking for before it could do more. "It was Grandpa Max's when he was younger. You're about the same size." She took her pickle jar back and shoved the box into Kevin's hands. "Try it on. I'll be in my room when you're done." She waved at him and Kevin caught her wrist, the one without the Omnitrix.

"What happened to you?" He frowned at the burn blisters on her hand. Jen shrugged.

"I don't know. Something's going funky with the Omnitrix. Nothing I can't handle." Her left eye twitched and Kevin frowned. "Change!" With that she pulled her arm out of his grip and slouched out of the room this time shoving a whole pickle into her mouth. Kevin shook his head and closed the bedroom door behind her. He could worry about whatever was happening with Jen after he survived his first real date with Gwen. He grinned slightly as he opened the box in his hands. It was good to know he had a friend who would do something like this for him. He couldn't see Argit doing anything like this. Not to mention the fact that Kevin was pretty sure Argit didn't do spare clothes. Shaking off that disturbing thought he changed into the tux.


	29. Bubbles

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

29 Bubbles

Jen rolled her eyes as Kevin came out of her father's room, his finger caught in the bow tie. She set down the nearly empty pickle jar and tugged Kevin down by the lapels. He was quite a bit taller than her after all. She quickly untied the tie and retied it properly, explaining how to do it. Kevin nodded and frowned as Jen hissed in pain, catching one of the blisters on her hand on the tie. Kevin shook his head.

"Seriously did you go after something last night? You should have called." Jen shook her head picking her pickle jar back up and munched on the last one.

"My phone's dead. I don't know what I did last night." She paused to chug the pickle juice from the jar and Kevin looked at her with slight horror in his eyes.

"Umm… You really seem to like pickles." Jen shrugged.

"It's a recent development. But like I was saying, Julie and I…" Jen dropped the pickle jar which bounced once before shattering at her feet. "Shit where's Julie?" Kevin stared as Jen burst into tears. He blinked as she began to gather up the broken shards of the pickle jar.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jen shook her head.

"No! I have to find Julie!" From the other room Jen's phone began to ring. She dumped the glass into a flower vase and practically sprinted into the living room. Kevin picked up the last few pieces of glass and tossed them into the vase as he heard Jen speaking into her phone from the living room.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry Julie! I know. Ok meet me in ten minutes!" Kevin rounded the corner into the living room as Jen hung up her phone.

"Everything ok?" Jen nodded.

"Yep! Everything's fine." Her eye twitched again. "I'm meeting up with Julie in a little bit. You need to get some things. Gwen likes yellow roses. Get her a bouquet. And a corsage. The kind that goes around her wrist." Jen paused and slipped back into her room as Kevin began to splutter questions. She came back in a moment with a small roll of bills.

"It occurs to me that you probably have more alien money than earth money so here. You can pay me back later! Just have fun with her tonight. And don't stress that she goes to that fancy prep school. She wants to go to the dance with you, no one else. No stress. Just have fun." Kevin blinked as Jen straightened his tie and pressed the bills into his hand.

"Ok…" He wasn't sure what else to say as she practically skipped past him and came back in moments with the handle of a hairbrush between her teeth in a new shirt and jeans. She finished pulling on a zip up hoddie Kevin hadn't seen before, sage green with black trim and a black number ten on the upper right chest and spat out the hairbrush. She ran it through her short hair and Kevin shook his head.

"Lock up when you leave!" Jen called over her shoulder and left. Just like that, leaving Kevin alone in a tux in the middle of her living room.

"I don't even know what a corsage is."

Julie wholeheartedly agreed with Jen's decision to not use the Omnitrix for the rest of the day. It seemed to be the catalyst for the blackouts at least. They spent the day hanging out together. Jen napped while Julie practiced on the tennis court, Ship asleep on Jen's torso. Julie kept an eye on her friend through the whole day. It looked like they were going to get away with it. Maybe the problem had gone away on its own. But Julie was still worried. Worried enough to mention it to Gwen that night when they met up for a moment before the dance so Julie could return a book she'd borrowed.

Jen frowned as Julie made her way back over to her.

"Everything ok?" Julie frowned deeply at her friend.

"You haven't told your team that something's wrong with the Omnitrix." Julie didn't need Jen to flinch to know that she hadn't.

"They need tonight! I can't keep living with the sexual tension Julie! They keep making goo goo eyes at each other across battlefields. It's distracting!" Julie laughed. "Besides I have you! It's not like I'm alo…" Jen went silent. Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Jen." The brunette didn't move. But Julie spotted something odd. A bright green streamer like the lines of a circuit board traveled from the Omnitrix up Jen's arm. It disappeared under her shirt and jacket but reappeared moments later traveling up her face to her eye, as if following a vein but they were definitely lines from a circuit board. Julie watched, astonished and a little frightened as Jen's eye shifted momentarily. The pupal split and spread until it was a black hourglass sitting sidewise in Jen's eye. Then the brunette moved. Julie jumped as Jen twirled the dial to Big Chill and slapped it back down again. The tell tale flash of green light left the tall thin blue mothlike alien standing in front of Julie. Julie swore as she followed Jen with Ship boosting the power on her Vespa enough to keep up with the alien.

But then she drank molten metal at the foundry and attacked a few officers before giving Julie the slip again. She didn't want to ruin Gwen and Kevin's first date but she could not handle this herself. She picked up her phone.

Gwen had been on edge since Julie had mentioned a problem with Jen earlier that evening. But Jen herself hadn't said anything. But thinking about it, with the circumstances she wasn't likely to. Gwen smiled at the flowers in her hands.

"Yellow roses. How did you know?" Learning that Jen had been behind both the corsage and the roses confused Gwen but she began to be seriously concerned when Kevin talked about the mystery wounds on Jen's hands and the fact that she didn't remember the night before. Gwen was disappointed that they didn't get the chance to go to the dance but her concern for her cousin overrode that as they sped off to the outskirts of Bellwood.

"I don't want any help!" Big Chill snarled and charged at Julie but Gwen was faster, trapping Jen in a bubble of energy. Julie raced around the bubble and Big Chill snarled as she approached the nest made of metal.

"Stay away from there!" She forced her way out of the bubble and flew at Julie but Gwen smacked her out of the sky, knowing that any bruises her cousin might keep would be worth keeping her from hurting her friends.

"You hurt her!" Julie cried out making to rush to Jen. Kevin shook his head.

"I've seen her take worse." Big Chill groaned and Gwen raced over to the small group.

"Whatever's wrong with her it's got something to do with that thing!" She looked quite angry as she glared over at the metal structure.

"Then let's take it down!" Kevin scaled the metal, absorbing as he went before smashing metal fists into the top of the structure.

"No!" The cry wasn't angry it was almost heartbroken. Julie turned to Big Chill who was struggling back to her feet as green goo sprayed out of the hole Kevin had made in the structure.

"Ah! Goo all over my suit!" The green goop bubbled and Kevin's face grew more disturbed as he spoke again. "Oh! Maggot goo on my suit, nasty." Blue bubbles rose out of the green goop and floated for a moment before resolving themselves into tiny versions of Big Chill each with different wing markings. They all had the same big green eyes though. Thirteen of them rose in quick succession before flittering over to Jen where she was still making her way to her feet, still transformed as Big Chill. Julie was too stunned to move but glanced down as the goo bubbled one more time and a tiny bubble rose from the nest. This one resolved into a tiny version of Big Chill, barely half the size of the others. It fluttered over to Jen as the others began to fly away, directly upwards as if they were headed out into space. Green lights flashed and Jen stood there as the tiny baby fluttered around her with some difficulty. She held out her hands, catching the small mothlike alien as its wings stuttered.

"It's ok little guy." The baby chittered at her and she nodded smiling. "Go ahead, I know you can do it." The baby breathed out, just like Big Chill did and took off from her hands as frost glossed the palms. It melted in seconds but Jen smiled softly as the smallest of the babies caught up with its siblings.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked. Jen blinked at them.

"When did you guys get here?" Julie shook her head and sat down on the edge of the metal structure as she began to laugh. Ten minutes later Kevin had pulled up a scientific article from something called the Xternet.

"Apparently Necrofriggian's, that's Big Chill's race, reproduce asexually once every eighty or so years. They'll live in space where it's cold enough for them and feed on solar plasma. Entirely independent from birth but the eggs are extremely vulnerable. They're usually protected by a flock of adult Necrofriggians." Jen nodded.

"Which is why Big Chill took over. The instinct to protect the eggs was too strong to fight, especially since there aren't any other Necrofriggians around." Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense. You probably won't see them again, highly independent species after all. So how does it feel, mommy?" Kevin laughed as Jen scowled at him. She picked up a spare bit of pipe that Big Chill had deemed unworthy for the nest and chucked it at Kevin. Julie laughed as it beamed the still laughing boy in the shoulder. Gwen shook her head.

"Come on Jen, I'm betting you could use something to eat and a shower." Jen nodded, looking over her shoulder at where her Necrofriggian children had vanished through the atmosphere.

"Yeah that sounds good. No pickles though. I think I've had enough of those for a lifetime." Julie and Kevin laughed. Gwen shook her head as the two girls drove off on Julie's vespa.

"Well this is not what I expected out of today. I'm an auntie and my nieces and nephews are moth aliens." Gwen laughed and frowned as she spotted the time on Kevin's watch. "We did miss the dance though." Kevin reached into his car and cranked up the radio. He held out a hand and Gwen smiled at him.

"Can I have this dance?" Gwen took his hand and the two danced in the moonlight, the shimmer of Big Chill's nest sending off occasional green bubbles that popped and sparkled in the air.


	30. Stranded

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This one's gonna be a little different. Hope you guys like it. **

30 Stranded

Jen would never say that fighting a Highbreed was easy. Even with six Echo-Echo's crawling all over the thing, blasting sound it barely slowed it. Then Kevin threw a rock at the teleporter. Jen barely had time to let out an aborted screech before both she and the Highbreed were dragged into the blue swirling portal.

Gwen screamed as her cousin and the Highbreed vanished together. Kevin ducked as pink light began to fly.

"Gwen! We can get her back! It's a teleporter! But I need it intact to fix it!" He ducked and covered his head. The pink light flickered and he blinked as they vanished, leaving just the after image. Gwen was taking deep calming breaths.

"You're sure you can fix it?" Kevin nodded at the redhead.

"Piece of cake." He probably shouldn't mention he had no idea how to make a cake. "It's just gonna take some time." He wasn't exactly lying. But since he'd more than likely busted a stabilizer when he'd chucked the rock at the construction there was no telling where exactly in the galaxy Jen had ended up. Add to that the fact that she and the Highbreed had teleported together and the odds of getting her back alive shrank to single digits. Of course he wasn't going to tell Gwen that, he did not need an angry Anodite breathing down his neck while he worked. More than he already had one anyway.

He quickly began to assess the damage. The quartz that made up the majority of the teleporter was cracked where the rock had struck it. Kevin absorbed a bit of the quartz, just enough to cover his hand and focused on the feel, letting the quartz spread forming an easy patch through the crack.

"That's actually a really cool power." Gwen said watching him closely. He nodded smiling lightly.

"Thanks I learned it in prison. It makes welding really easy." Gwen laughed lightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind Kevin was stunned that Gwen had enough faith in him to be laughing moments after losing her cousin, possibly forever. She trusted him to get her back. He refocused on the task at hand taking a deep breath, he had to get this right.

Reinrassic lll, seventh son of the Noble Highbreed House, noble heir to the purest blood of the universe was annoyed. For the past few weeks he'd been losing DNAliens here and there to the Plumber's spawn. Unworthy creatures that they were it took them a considerable amount of time to find him. The boorish one, the male of the group, Reinrassic was reasonably certain of that though not entirely sure, had damaged the teleporter. He threw a rock at it, like the mongrel vermin he was. The changeling he'd been warned of had been clinging to him, disgusting tiny creatures. Then they were both tossed through the portal.

The fight between the two of them and the sandworm was over quickly, only because the two of them worked together. They would need,, to work together to survive. It became blatantly clear to him very quickly that he was dealing with a child, and that set him back a bit he'd admit that, though only to himself. Vermin was vermin, right?

She was a persistent little wretch, changing shape several times into other aliens but that wasn't even the most annoying thing. The most annoying thing was how persistent she was about helping. At every turn, every inconvenience she leapt into action to try and right the situation. He did not need this child to save him, to care. And yet care she seemed to. It was nothing like what his lessons had taught him.

He had been trained from a very young age that the Highbreed were the superior race in the universe. Of course they were, but he had also learned that every other being in the galaxy was beneath them, and would be unhelpful and bitter towards them and should be treated with contemp. But JenJen Tennyson was not unhelpful. She listened when he spoke, argued like the rest of her filthy kind but saved his life multiple times. He did not understand it. Everything he'd ever learned was being called into question by this young human.

No, he could not question it now.

"I'm gonna call you Reiny." He could not believe the audacity of this creature. She didn't seem to be paying attention to him though. She was poking the fire with a stick. "It's weird. Despite the fact that I don't trust you any farther than I could actually throw you, it's pretty cool how we've managed to work together to survive. We aren't friends, but we're not exactly mortal enemies anymore either."

"You and I are enemies." How did this human child not understand that?

"My point is we've been able to see past our differences." She poked the fire again. "Let me put it this way. I try to see things from every perspective, and usually it's pretty easy, because I have to be a lot of other things than what I am. It widens the view of the universe. I've never been a Highbreed but who knows. Maybe the DNA is in the Omnitrix. I get to walk a mile in other life forms shoes."

"Such presumption! But what else is to be expected from a genetically inferior creature?" She looked up at him, confusion and a bit of offence written on her face.

"Why would, I a pure blooded Highbreed, ever want to become friends with a lowly creature like you?" The human rolled her eyes and tossed the stick she'd been using to poke the fire into the blaze. The night on the desert planet was cool, pleasantly to him but he knew humans preferred it a little warmer than this. She had given him her jacket when the suns and heat here had proven too much for him. He hadn't wanted it. She had offered it of her own accord. He had been forced to take if after they stopped for water. The suns were quite intense, the human's skin was redder than normal but she didn't seem to have any other adverse effects from the climate.

"I was trying to be nice. Find some common ground."

"You and I are more than mere enemies." He went on to explain the proud history of the Highbreed. The first race in the universe. It was a story every Highbreed learned as a child. All other species were mongrels spawned by rebellion and treachery. "Hideous abominations of nature! Especially humans! As soon as I no longer require your aid for my own protection, JenJen Tennyson, I shall eradicate you! And there will be one less vermin infesting a grateful universe!" She glared at him then she shook her head frowning.

"You can't really believe all that? Not after everything we just went through. Not after the way I've been helping you."

"When you weren't trying to kill me." They were both silent for a moment, red eyes glaring into green. "You are tired human. I shall take the first watch."

"No, I am wide awake. I'll take the first watch at least I won't kill you in your sleep. I don't really trust you to offer the same thing." She sat down by the fire and picked up another stick, poking at the fire.

But despite her assurances of being very much awake Reinrassic could see the tiredness in the way she held herself. He'd been observing humans for quite some time on Earth after all. He'd learned things from the prisoners. He was in charge of overseeing one of the egg machine's on Earth for the production of more DNAliens to complete their work. He'd seen more than a few humans, and never cared. Why was he starting to now. The two unlikely companions remained silent. After a while Reinrassic looked over and tilted his head.

She had fallen asleep, flopped over not too far from the fire on the slightly warmer sand. He breathed out. She was so clearly a child. He had not seen a child in a very long time. Every child born on the Highbreed home world these days was precious, something celebrated by all of them. That celebration had not occurred for so long that he could barely remember the last time it had occurred. He glanced down at the jacket sitting in the sand next to him as the human shivered slightly in a gust of night wind. Once the suns went down on this planet the temperature plummeted. It took a few more shivers for him to give in to this feeling in his chest. He tossed the jacket over her, careful only to ensure that the sleeves did not end up in the fire.

Why. Why had he done that? He should slit her throat while she slept and be done with it. The universe would be grateful to be rid of one more piece of filth. He stepped forwards and stopped as the sand moved. Not five feet from the sleeping human one of the crawling burrowing sand bugs dug its way out of the dune. It nosed at the air for a moment. Then it turned to sleeping defenseless human. All he had to do now was nothing. He was only a few hours away from the teleporter, assuming the human was correct in her directions. Echolocation was not something the Highbreed could do. The bug scuttled closer to the girl. Reinrassic stepped over her and she finally stirred and screamed. He couldn't blame her, he had threatened to kill her, it probably looked suspicious.

But she seemed to assess the situation quickly as she rolled out of the way and he swatted at the bug out of the air mid leap with a quick flurry of spikes from his fingertips. She scrambled backward in the sand as the bug lunged again and this time he caught it around the middle. His mistake as he discovered when it twisted, pincers around his upper wrist, scissoring through it in an instant. He cried out as the bug was dropped from useless fingers.

"Can you regenerate it?" Her question was childish, slightly stupid too. Something he was quick to point out to her. He did not expect what she did next. Transforming into the creature she called Swampfire and reattaching his arm. He shook his head as he flexed his fingers.

"Better?" She asked as she turned back to her normal human form.

"Why would you heal me?" He truly didn't understand. She shook her head as she retrieved her jacket, seeming to only realize now that it had been on top of her as she slept, though it had not been there when she fell asleep.

"Why would you help me?" She shook out her jacket and shivered slightly before slipping it on. It was still cold night around them, no telling when the suns would rise again.

"It was in my own interests to stop that creature from killing you." That wasn't all of it. He had been contemplating slitting her throat in her sleep after all.

"And it's in my interests to help anyone who needs it." He remained silent. He turned away from her and sat down looking up and flexing his fingers. JenJen Tennyson did not seem to know what to do either. The silence became slightly oppressive as Reinrassic tried to find out a star pattern that he knew.

"I will wake you in the morning, JenJen Tennyson." She shook her head, glancing back over at the dead bug, where it was still smoldering in the sand.

"Don't think I could get back to sleep now even if I tried." Instead she sat down not too far from him, looking up just like him. "I don't recognize any of them." She sounded a little forlorn. Reinrassic remained silent for a moment before he pointed upward with the hand she'd healed.

"That bright one there is the star you call Beetlejuice." JenJen blinked at him.

"How do you know what we call it on Earth? Wouldn't think you had much time to learn earth astronomy what with the whole big plan thing." Whether or not she was fishing for information he could not tell. He shook his head.

"The whole sector refers to it as that." They went silent again but JenJen looked slightly more contented looking up at the star he'd indicated. Then she sighed and stood.

"Well either you can sleep or we can head out, no point waiting around here any longer than we have to." He nodded at her.

"I do not require as much sleep as you. We should continue." She nodded and they continued in silence.

Reinrassic made up his mind by the time they made it back to the teleporter. He would not be returning to Earth.

"There it is! Come on!" She took off at a run as the suns began to rise. He stopped and so did she, shoes skidding slightly in the sand. "Not the whole ten paces behind thing again!"

"Go home JenJen Tennyson. I shall remain here." She looked at him in such confusion he was reminded of the last time he had looked into the eyes of a Highbreed child. She shook her head.

"Did you hit your head or something? The teleporter is right there! We can finally go back to our lives!" And yet he could not. He could not go back to the other Highbreed with his tainted arm.

"I have spent too long with you, JenJen Tennyson, and have therefor myself become contaminated." Contaminated with doubt as much as with the DNA of her Methanosian form.

"Contaminated?"

"As clearly evidenced by my uncharacteristic behavior. Risking my own life to save you, a lowly human."

"Reiny, what you did was a good thing." He did not even object to the childish nickname anymore. He had, Elders help him, grown nearly fond of this being.

"I have obviously become infected by your mongrel influence, and am now myself unclean."

"Even if I believed that was true, why stay here? This place will kill you!"

"In self imposed exile, as it should be. For I can never return home, or anywhere. I could infect the rest of my kind. The only honorable choice is to remain here."

"No!" She shook her head, a child denying a hard truth.

"Because all beings other than pure unadulterated Highbreed must be expunged from the galaxy. Including myself." She seemed to grow angry at his words.

"I thought I had gotten through to you! I thought you had changed!" He nodded at her.

"This much is true. I have changed. And now I must pay the price."

Kevin was beginning to panic. The teleporter was fixed. He'd done everything in his power to make it work. But it wasn't working.

"Everything is fine on it! It should be working!" Unless there was nothing to bring back through. Unless the damaged stabilizer had sent Jen and the Highbreed both into a sun or some other gruesome fate.

"We have to get her back, there has to be something we can do!" Gwen was close to tears, anger giving way to grief. Then the portal lit up blue and Kevin held his breath. This was the moment of truth, please let it be Jen who came out of the portal first. Or at all at this point really. He and Gwen had been here for hours it was nearly three in the morning. Then a lone figure hopped out of the portal and Kevin breathed a sigh of relief as Gwen let out a cheer. It was far too short to be a Highbreed.

"Jen!" Gwen embraced her cousin as soon as she could, pulling back when she noticed the sunburn on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. She was slightly scratched too and there was sand clinging to her hair and skin, not to mention her clothes. Kevin ruffled her hair, sending a wave of sand falling to the warehouse floor.

"You gave us a scare there." Jen grinned at him then frowned as Gwen spoke again.

"Where's the Highbreed, did it get away?" Jen shook her head looking back at the teleporter, almost confusion written on her face.

"I doubt it." Gwen fussed and bundled Jen into Kevin's car, glaring at him when he complained about the sand. At least Jen was kind enough to dump it out of her shoes outside of the car. He wasn't sure how his apartment became the place to go when they had an injury but it had and he'd stocked up accordingly. Gwen found a bottle of aloe in his cabinet and smeared it on her cousin.

"What happened?" She shook her head.

"I don't really wanna talk about it. If my parents ask we went to the lake, and I forgot my sunscreen." With that she wrestled the bottle away from her cousin and went to commandeer Kevin's bathroom to get rid of the sand that clung to her. Kevin glanced at Gwen who was washing her hands in his kitchen sink.

"Do you think she killed it?" Gwen frowned at the soap on her nails like it had personally offended her.

"I don't know. I don't know if Jen's actually capable of that. But the Highbreed are the reason Grandpa Max is gone. Maybe?" She sounded scared. Kevin frowned.

"It would have killed her if she hadn't."

"I know that but if she did it would be the first time. She's always done things her way, but she has rules, rules she doesn't break and her number one rule has always been not to kill except as a complete last resort. She's only ever gone even semi homicidal on Vilgax. And only when he was threatening me and Grandpa." She shook her head.

"I don't want her to be capable of that."

"Yeah me either." Kevin said but silently he knew that was what was most likely. Why else would she not talk about it?


	31. Mutual

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Yes Gwen and Kevin think that Jen killed Reiny. **

31 Mutual

The next night Jen insisted that they go back to the warehouse. She wanted to have another look around. Kevin wasn't sure what she was looking for. When he asked Gwen she just shrugged. A few hours later Jen was standing in front of the teleporter, frowning.

"Do you think you could get it to work again?" She asked never taking her eyes off the slightly glimmering Quartz ring that made up the body of the machine. Kevin shrugged.

"Maybe? Why?" Jen shrugged.

"Well we never know when we might need to teleport things." Kevin nodded, Gwen was a bit more suspicious.

"And if we end up with some kind of mutant fly monster?" Jen snorted. "It's not that far fetched considering the things we've dealt with. You remember the giant space tick and his cult right?" Jen laughed long and loud. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Giant space tick?" Jen gasped for breath as Gwen nodded.

"It wasn't that funny at the time, looking back it's a bit funny. It was the first time she unlocked Cannonbolt. And the cult switched to worshiping her for all of five seconds, until they remembered she's human." Jen shook her head as she finally managed to catch her breath.

"That whole summer sounds like it was a bad acid trip, just without the drugs." Kevin said shaking his head. Jen nodded.

"Well you're not wrong. But the teleporter?" Kevin nodded.

"Shouldn't be too hard, we just need to find a second relay, or have a repeat of what happened yesterday."

"I vote we find the relay." Gwen said side eyeing her cousin. Jen nodded, though her eyes kept wandering back to the original teleporter. But unfortunately it turned out things weren't that simple. Kevin had no luck repairing the spare relay they found in the basement. The teleporter just wouldn't function. After a few hours he raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok I give. I can't make it work." Gwen rolled her eyes from where she was sitting on the car reading a book. Jen was still fiddling with the Omnitrix. Kevin noticed she did that a lot. When she was nervous or thinking too hard about something. He could only guess what she was thinking about. Probably the Highbreed who had gone into the teleporter yesterday with her and hadn't come back out again.

"Well that was a waste of time." Gwen snapped her book shut and hopped off the car.

"Maybe not. I know a guy who can fix it." Jen raised an eyebrow.

"He lives on Earth and can fix alien tech?"

"Cooper can fix anything, guy's got a way with machines alien or human."

"Wait." Jen frowned as Gwen froze mid step. "Cooper? Not Cooper Daniels?"

"You know him?" Both girls nodded.

"Yeah; short kid, blonde, blue eyes, gigantic crush on Gwen. We hung out when we were kids, during that acid trip of a summer." Jen said hiding her laughter badly.

"Well he's not short anymore but yeah that's Cooper. I've worked with him a few times he owes me one. Should be able to convince him to help us out."

It could never be easy though could it. Cooper's mom was welcoming, offering them cookies and soda but Cooper's 'room' was empty. It wasn't really a room it was a quite large shed filled to the brim with tech, alien and regular. It looked like someone had set off a trash bomb in here, old pizza boxes and soda cans strewn around alongside what looked like blueprints. Jen let out a disgusted groan as she scraped old pizza cheese off her shoe with a piece of cardboard.

"This isn't right. Coop never leaves his warehouse. Look for signs of a struggle." Gwen poked at one of the more suspicious looking machines and frowned.

"Kevin this whole place looks like a struggle." Jen nodded and frowned as she spotted something on the floor. It looked sort of like a null void projector, like the one Grandpa Max had been using. Her heart gave a twist as she picked it up. But the moment she touched it something happened. Though she didn't even touch the trigger the thing went off, a bright flash of light sailing out of the end of the gun.

"Hit the deck!" Kevin and Gwen followed instructions beautifully both diving to the trash strewn floor as the light sailed over their heads and struck one of the monitors. The monitor flickered for a moment then blazed to life, along with every other monitor in the room. Jen leapt back to her feet and found herself staring into the face of someone familiar but also odd.

"Cooper?" He was taller now, with far more muscle than Jen remembered him having, it had been four years since she'd seen him though. He also looked slightly frantic.

"If anyone finds this recording…" He was cut off by a terrifyingly familiar screech. The screens played out his kidnapping as if they were viewing it in real time. It took four DNAliens to trap Cooper. Jen glared at the screen as it went dark.

"Smart kid. Left a message in a bottle to let someone know what happened to him." Jen's frown grew deeper.

"Why was his mom so nice? Her son is missing." Jen turned on her heel. "See if you can't find something to track him with Gwen. Kevin you stay with her. I'm having a thought." Kevin and Gwen glanced at each other but nodded as Jen went back to the main house.

As it turned out she was just in time to stop the DNAlien posing as Cooper's mom from calling for reinforcements. Jen frowned at the unconscious being on the kitchen floor. She'd managed to take it by surprise so she hadn't needed much force to take it out, just one whack with a pan from the stove, but this was an opportunity to test something she'd been wanting to try for a while. She'd broken the thing's ID mask and peeling it of didn't take much. She tossed it to the side and looked down at her wrist.

"Ok Omnitrix, don't fail me now." She whispered it and reached out to touch the DNAlien again. At first nothing happened. She growled in frustration. "Come on I wanna fix her like we did Ken. Can you do that or not?" A flash of green and she was in the Omnitrix again.

Tracking Cooper was easy, his energies were all over that room. Finding Jen in the kitchen of Cooper's house kneeling over a DNAlien her eyes flooded green, the lines of circuitry back on her skin, spreading to the DNAlien just like they had when Jen had cured Ken was less easy. Neither of them dared touch her, neither of them understood what was happening. Jen had tried to describe it after she'd rescued Ken but she hadn't been able to find the words. It took her a few minutes but eventually she breathed out, the green retreating, a lifeless Xenocyte in her hand, Cooper's mother stirring on the floor. The blonde woman groaned and sat up clutching her head.

"Oh, what happened? Cooper!" Jen caught her as she tried to get up too fast and slipped slightly on the remains of the DNAlien skin.

"It's ok Mrs. Daniels we're gonna find Cooper."

"Jen? I haven't seen you in years. I remember, they came looking for my boy! They had these egg things with them! That's the last thing I remember." Jen nodded, shoving the lifeless Xenocyte at Gwen and Kevin to get it away from the clearly upset woman.

"We know where he is, we're gonna bring Cooper home ok?" Cooper's mother nodded as Jen helped her to her feet and into her living room. "Is there someone you can call who you trust? Someone who knows about Cooper's powers and isn't weirded out by all of this? I don't want to leave you alone but we have to go." The woman turned blue eyes on Jen.

"I'll be fine dear. You just bring my boy home safe!" Jen nodded and glanced over at Gwen and Kevin.

"Let's go do just that."

Nothing was ever easy. They had learned that lesson so many times over that being captured by the DNAliens after getting to Cooper really shouldn't have been a surprise. His cloaking device had been a genius idea but the execution hadn't been all that great. Even with all four of them fighting, though Cooper, while tall and well built wasn't that good at it, they still got captured. Cooper promised to cooperate if the others weren't harmed and the three of them were marched into a storage room. Los Soledad didn't really have a jail after all. But they made the mistake of not restraining them, well they cuffed Jen to a book case but Gwen managed to break the cuffs easily by redirecting the energy outwards. Jen frowned as she looked around rubbing her wrist around the Omnitrix.

"Thanks." She stood and paused. She stepped over to a large gold metal structure. "I don't remember what they called this stuff but I have an idea. Kevin, absorb this. Can you get full coverage from just this much?" Kevin looked the structure up and down and nodded.

"Yeah easily." To prove his point he touched the metal and in seconds was covered in it. Jen nodded.

"Gwen can you block the light from the window for a second?" The redhead nodded and did as she was asked. Jen flicked the dial on the Omnitrix and transformed into EchoEcho. She nodded and clambered up onto a shelf and hopped onto Kevin's shoulders.

"Ok." Her voice echoed slightly, Kevin could feel it thrum through the metal covering him. "I need you to get them to open the door Gwen, then get out of the way and hit Kevin with an energy blast." Kevin made a sound of protest but Jen tapped him on the head. "Trust me, this'll work!"

Once Jen and Kevin had joined forces into a makeshift sonic resonator, Jen using the reverberations through the metal covering Kevin's skin as a pitch guide when Gwen hit him, getting to Cooper became a deadly game of tag. Getting to the half built arch once they had Cooper was even more dangerous, but they had to take out the large cloaking device at least. Trashing it turned out to be easy after Cooper got over his vision. One more big blast of sound and a mad dash for Kevin's car found them speeding along the road away from Los Soledad breaking every speeding law on the way. Jen twisted around in her seat, eyes glues to the horizon.

"They aren't following us." Cooper sounded confused as he glanced back too.

"Why would they? No one will believe us if we tell them what's really happening there." Kevin said, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Anyone who went to check it out would just find what looks like regular humans anyway." Gwen added running her hands through her hair.

"We don't even know what's really happening at Los Soledad, which means that soon we're gonna have to go back." She turned to Cooper. "Can we count on you to be with us?" Cooper looked at Gwen where she sat in the passenger seat.

"Any time!" Jen rolled her eyes but nodded and held out her hand for Cooper to shake. He even did after a moment. Then he looked her over again.

"You cut your hair!" Jen laughed.

"Yeah about four years ago Cooper. It's good to see you though." Cooper nodded then went pale.

"Oh god, they did something to my mom! She was…" Jen held up her hands.

"How do you think we knew you got snatched? We went looking for some tech help and found your message. Your mom's fine. We cured her. All's well." Cooper stared at the three of them.

"How did you cure her?"

"Don't look at us." Kevin said as he slowed the car to a much more legal speed. "That one's on Jen. She does this thing with the Omnitrix and fixes them." Jen's face grew contemplative.

"Yeah I had an idea about that but I'll need your help Cooper. And we'll need to catch a DNAlien or two." Cooper nodded as they pulled up to his house. The three of them had basically forgotten about the teleporter with everything that had happened but Jen's brain was working overtime and if she was right then maybe they had a shot at beating the DNAliens after all. All she would have to worry about would be the Highbreed, who were formidable with or without an army.


	32. Documented

**Author's Note: I own nothing. I'm gonna go a bit deeper into some things with this story, hang in there with me. **

32 Documented

Jen had been on edge for a while, ever since she spent what was nearly two days alone on an alien planet with a Highbreed. Though it had only been a few hours on Earth which still sort of confused her but Kevin had explained that it had something to do with the axis of the planet she'd been on and the rate it had spun around its suns. But the experience as a whole had her questioning things. It had shown her that the Highbreed weren't completely irredeemable, maybe. It was making her truly question what was happening and why. It was clear that the Highbreed were in charge. The DNAliens were a work force built on planet to carry out their plans. What exactly that plan was still wasn't entirely clear though Jen had a horrible feeling that Reiny had been serious when he'd said every species other than pure blood Highbreeds should be whipped off the face of the universe.

She shook her head as she pulled another box out of her closet and tossed it aside. After a few more minutes of rummaging she found what she'd been looking for. It was an old shoe box she'd kept since she was ten years old, filled with souvenirs from the summer when she'd found the Omnitrix. She grinned at the gold sumo slammers card that sat proudly atop the mish mash and pushed it aside. After a minute of digging she found what she was actually looking for. Pulling out the small silver device she grinned slightly as nostalgia washed over her. It was a little bigger than a regular holo recorder and rectangular instead of circular. It was a device Azmuth had given her on Xenon, the planet he'd been spending his self imposed exile on, after he'd decided to stop the self destruct of the Omnitrix. She'd been about to leave with Grandpa Max, Gwen and Tetrax when the inventor had pulled her aside and pressed it into her hands.

"The Omnitrix was always meant to be a tool for learning and teaching. You have found a new use for it, and a noble one at that. But I would see it still teach something." What exactly that meant Azmuth had told her to figure out on her own. So she'd started making video logs about all of her aliens. There were twenty in here so far. Jen set the souvenir box back in her closet as she cringed slightly at the thought of her ten and eleven year old self geeking out about her aliens. She shook her head, it was unlikely that Azmuth even watched these. He was a very busy Galvan after all. But it had helped her work through her thoughts before maybe it would be helpful now, to just get it all out in the open. She set the recorder down on her desk and checked the time on her alarm clock and nodded. Her parents would be out at dinner and their movie for another few hours. She sat down in the desk chair and tapped the recorder, blue lights flashed over her and she smiled slightly.

"Entry twenty one, Swampfire." She went through each of her aliens in turn. Some got more detailed entries than others, the incident with Big Chill's unexpected pregnancy and the problems and symptoms it had caused got a full twenty minutes to itself. After making the newest ten entries, and ranting about Serena and Belicus for a good ten minutes straight, she paused. Then she nodded and turned the recorder back on.

"Entry thirty one, newly aquired Alien. Ok so I haven't tried this one yet but I think I know for sure what it is. I think it's an Apollonite." She spun the dial on the Omnitrix to the newest alien and held it up for the recorder to see. Its silhouette stood with feet slightly apart arms up as though drawing a bow but only the arrow was present. "I haven't been around that many aliens recently, except the Highbreed and the DNAliens but I'll get into that in a minute. But this new alien being an Apollonite is the only thing that makes sense. Last time I got a new alien without it being unlocked like Way Big, was because I got bit by what we thought was a werewolf. I ended up with Jenwolf after that, also thinking about changing that name if I ever get that transformation back. But…" She paused going red and hoping that Azmuth wouldn't notice if he did end up watching these. "Albrasix kissed me, that could be considered a DNA transfer right?" She sighed and smacked her head into the desk to try and clear her mind. Rubbing away the redness on her forehead she sat back up.

"I haven't tried this one yet cause I'm kind of scared. What if it's not what I think it is? What if it's some kind of after effect of Alien X? What if I get stuck again? What if this time I can't get back out again?" She shook her head again. "I'll add an addendum to this entry once I try it." She flicked off the recorder and shook her head again, running her fingers through her hair until it was sticking straight up. She shook her head again and spun her chair, thinking. Azmuth had said he wanted this to be a learning tool. Maybe she should share what she learned. She spun her chair back to the desk and flicked the recorder back on.

"Entry number thirty two, Highbreed and DNAlien. If you're watching this Azmuth…" She trailed off and shook her head again. "You're probably not watching this. Ok so I've now cured two DNAliens, my cousin Ken Tennyson, and the mother of a friend of mine Sarah Daniels. It's been an experience both times. It was… It was like I went into the Omnitrix and separated the DNA manually. I think I could do it again if I tried, it seemed almost easier the second time." She fiddled with the dial on the Omnitrix as she spoke.

"At first I wondered why the Omnitrix didn't pop up a DNAlien transformation after I literally held their genetic code in my hands, but I think I've figured it out." She looked back up at the recorder. "None of the species in the Omnitrix are Parasitic, they can all live and survive on their own. DNAliens can't they need a host. The Xenocyte attaches to the host's DNA and breaks it down until there's only enough left to hold it together. The Omnitirx cant copy it because it's not a complete DNA sequence on its own. But what I don't understand is why it hasn't copied the Highbreed." She explained the incident with Reiny on the desert planet, up until his arm was sliced off by the bug that had been attempting to kill her.

"If my theory is right and the Omnitrix uses me as kind of a receiver for new DNA like it did with Jenwolf then why don't I have a Highbreed transformation? His blood was all over my arm when I fixed him. Albrasix first kissed me when I was Alien X, it shouldn't matter that I was Swampfire at the time. If that's how it works then the transformation should be there but it's not…" She shook her head. "Maybe that's not how it works, I don't know. I just had to get all these ideas out of my head." There was a knock at her door and she shut off the recorder quickly stashing it in her desk drawer.

"Come in!" A head of red hair peeked around the door.

"Hey Jen, I need a sparing partner. My usual one is out of town and well I can't use my powers against him anyway but the coach gave me free reign of the gym for the next few hours, feel like a workout?" Jen grinned and nodded grabbing her coat.


	33. Meeting

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Here's where things start to branch from the main timeline more. **

33 Meeting

Kevin was under a car when he heard the voice. He'd been moonlighting for Ed the mechanic, it was good steady honest work. Three things that couldn't describe any of the jobs he'd had up until then. Ed was also very flexible with the schedule as he was aware of Kevin, Gwen and Jen's other job as Plumbers, literally the only law in this sector at the moment. That still made him smile. The voice that called out his name did not.

"Kevin Levin." The thick English accent gave him away. Kevin rolled out from under the car and looked up into the face of a tall man with brown hair and bright hazel eyes. He was wearing a suit, tailored and well made. The only thing that gave him away for what he really was was a small pin he wore on his lapel. A silver sword with the crossguard replaced with an infinity symbol.

"Sir Hector. The hell are you doing here?" Kevin stood and stepped over to the opened hood of the car he was working on. He picked up a wrench and kept working shooting a look over at Ed across the shop. He was the only one there currently, the others were out at lunch. Ed raised an eyebrow at the man and Kevin shrugged.

"I have heard you are running with a new crowd Kevin." Everything he said sounded condescending and Kevin couldn't tell if it was just the accent or not.

"So?"

"If the rumors are true then you would be the man to speak to about brokering a meeting with Jennifer Tennyson." Kevin went still for an instant. That had not been what he was expecting. He'd been expecting the Knight to try and talk him into brokering an illegal deal again. He would not be dealing again. He liked having his badge too much. He turned, the wrench still in his hand.

"Why do the Forever Knights want to talk to Jen Ten?" He asked waving the wrench to emphasize his question. Hector smiled slightly, just a quick uptick of the corner of his mouth, glad to have caught the ex con's attention.

"We require a meeting with her. That is all I can tell you now."

"And you're here to broker a deal that I bring her to you? I'm not in the habit of betraying my friends." He said it smoothly, as if he hadn't betrayed her before and it wouldn't be a revelation to the Knight in front of him that he was friends with Jen. Indeed it got a raised eyebrow, a sign of pure shock from Hector. Kevin had worked with this man before, he was one of the Knights the other Knights didn't talk about because he had connections to the seedy alien weapon trade. It wasn't honorable work. But it had kept Kevin in his apartment and out of debt to many people for a while, and Hector had been his main contact. The brown haired man was famously reserved.

"No not betrayal. You have my word that neither she, nor you, nor her cousin who we assume will accompany you, will be harmed. We only wish to speak, we require her assistance. You will also be handsomely paid." Hector turned to the door and beckoned to two men standing there in suits. Each held two silver suitcases. Hector took one and set it on the open engine of the car. He popped it open and stepped aside so Kevin could see what was inside. It was full of cash. He took the second briefcase and opened it. This one was full of Taydenite. "Two of each." Kevin inspected the briefcases with an unimpressed look.

"Not enough." He closed them and set them on the floor before kicking them over to their handler. Hector looked taken aback.

"This is twice your normal asking price."

"And you're asking for something special, not to mention last time I worked for you, you skipped out on my pay and got a friend of mine killed." He hadn't known Magister Labrid long, but the alien had given him a chance, few did that. Hector frowned.

"What will it take for you to arrange this meeting?" Kevin raised an eyebrow. Those were dangerous words for a broker to say to another during a bargain. He looked over Hector again, leaning on the car. The man's hair wasn't slicked back like normal and there were bags under his eyes. His fingernails were also chewed down, a bad habit Hector had that was always a tell for stress and desperation.

"I need a few pieces of tech. Energy cuffs. Three sets, with the keys. I need four laser lances and a containment cube. Along with the cash and Taydenite you've already offered." Hector pulled a phone out of his pocket and stepped off to the side pressing one of the buttons. Kevin grinned at the Knight still holding the briefcases. The man stayed stock still glaring anywhere but Kevin, the Knights hated working with anyone who didn't conform to their view of the world.

"Done!" Hector said hanging up the phone. He nodded to the Knight who was still holding the cases and he set them down. "Keep this half of the payment. You'll receive the rest of your request tonight at the rendezvous. Seven o'clock at this address." He pulled a folded piece of paper out of an inside pocket and handed it off to Kevin. Without another word he turned and left, taking his knights with him. Kevin stared after him. They were desperate. Hector hadn't even tried to talk him down. Ed cleared his throat behind him.

"Everything alright?" Kevin shrugged picking up two of the briefcases.

"Probably not. The Forever Knights are spooked, they don't spook easy." Ed looked over the shady briefcases and Kevin's heart gave a twinge. Ed hadn't known he was a criminal, used to be a criminal. Ed nodded.

"You're buying lunch, get that fuel line fixed. You can put these down in the Hole for now." Kevin grinned.

"Thanks Ed." Ed nodded.

"I only ask that you take any fights outside if this happens again." Kevin's smile nearly split his face as he nodded.

Finding the Tennyson girls turned out to be a bit harder than he expected. He ended up having to track the Omnitrix with his badge. They were at Gwen's school. In the gym. He walked in as Gwen judo flipped her cousin and pinned her. He blinked slightly but stood by the door as the girls wrestled for a moment. The smack of a knee meeting a stomach had Gwen rolling off her cousin and raising her hands in surrender. Jen rolled back to her feet and winced.

"Sorry. You know I don't react well to being pinned though." Gwen nodded as her hands glowed and she ran them across her stomach before she managed to stand. Her tank top rose slightly and Kevin caught a glimpse of a disappearing bruise, vanishing too rapidly to not be Gwen healing it with her powers.

"I honestly forgot. Sorry." Gwen apologized as she pushed her bangs out of her face. Jen nodded and grabbed her water bottle before she spotted Kevin and frowned.

"Kevin? You look serious what's up?" He shook his head and stepped forward.

"I set up a meeting for you." Both girls raised eyebrows at him.

"With who?" They asked the question nearly in unison which was a little creepy."

"Doesn't matter, come on." Gwen's eyes narrowed at him.

"With who?" Her voice had gone steely. Jen took a long drink from her water bottle.

"The Forever Knights." Water spewed across the wrestling mats. Jen looked up at him, incredulous.

"You're kidding?" He shook his head. "Then you're nuts! They got Magister Labrid killed. They've been trying to kill me for years!"

"And they need help! Desperate enough to come to you, though they couldn't find you directly." Gwen shook her head.

"They paid you to bring Jen to them didn't they?" The redhead crossed her arms as he spluttered at her question.

"Can't I ever do anything out of the kindness of my heart?" Both girls were glaring at him now and Jen looked about ready to kick his ass, alien or not. He let the façade drop. "Ok. They approached me to broker a meeting, requested Jen specifically, assumed we'd be there too." He gestured between himself and Gwen. "Paid me double what I normally charged for brokering weapons deals, and caved to my demands for alien tech immediately when I said no. They're desperate. They need your help." Jen still looked skeptical.

"Look I've never seen this guy so spooked. And I've known him for a while. I've also never seen him cave to demands like this. They're scared of something Jen. Have you ever seen a Forever Knight scared?" Jen thought about it for a moment as Gwen glared between them. The redhead would be overruled if Jen agreed. She would go of course, she wouldn't leave Jen alone with the Forever Knights but she still remembered the first time they'd encountered the Knights. They'd been trying to dissect Jen, who had been stuck as Grey Matter, talking about this being the first encounter with this species in centuries.

"Fine. I'll meet with them but if there's any sign of a double cross we take them down hard." Kevin nodded.

"Of course."


	34. Tall Tales

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

34 Tall Tales

They pulled up in front of the castle, because of course it was a castle, several miles outside of Bellwood. Jen had known Kevin's windows were opaque from the outside, but she hadn't known the real reason until he turned in his seat and spoke to them.

"Stay here until I make sure they have the payment, they don't give it we take off." The girls nodded and Kevin got out of the car. He'd parked so his side of the car was facing away from the doors.

"You got what I wanted?" He was talking to a brown haired man dressed in full armor. The man rolled his eyes and gestured a few boys forward, they were carrying two crates between them a smaller box stacked on top of it. Kevin looked it all over carefully and popped the trunk of his car. The boys, a few years younger than Jen by the looks of them, set down the crates. Kevin closed the trunk and tapped his knuckle on the window nodding. Jen nodded to Gwen and the two teens stepped out of the car. Kevin clicked the key fob, locking the doors as the Knight with the brown hair relaxed slightly. He nodded and one of the other boys stepped forwards. He and Jen were about the same height, five foot nothing. He was also blonde with an awful bowl cut and bright blue eyes.

"This is Gregory, a squire of our order." The Knight introduced him almost dismissively. "He will explain the situation and introduce you to his Master, Sir Conner. Squire." The blonde bowed and smiled at them. As he led them into the castle Jen heard one of the Knights behind them speak to the brown haired one.

"Should you be so dismissive of Sir Connor's squire?" The man snorted.

"Sir Connor goes through squires like a man with the flu goes through tissues." The door closed behind them, cutting off the laughter of the knights. Jen frowned at Kevin and Gwen. Kevin shrugged and Gwen returned her cousin's frown.

"Nice to meet you Gregory. I'm Jen." The boy smiled back at them, looking slightly nervous.

"Ooh I know who you are, you are quite famous throughout the order." Jen blinked at that but nodded. She'd tangled with the knights enough for there to be stories spread about her.

"Fair enough." Gregory seemed to be a nervous talker though.

"When I heard where Sir Conner was heading, I could hardly believe it! That I would get to meet a changeling in person!" He looked back and frowned slightly at their confusion. He laughed slightly. "I am sorry you wouldn't know that story, it's one of the more obscure tales of the Knights." He pushed back a section of armor on his wrist and checked the watch beneath before repositioning it back into place. "Follow me."

He led them into a hall off the main one. It was locked until Gregory pulled out a key ring, very old fashioned and opened the door for them. He led them past tapestry after tapestry depicting epic battles between knights and various beasts, some of which Jen recognized as aliens. The further down the hallway they went the older the tapestries got. By the time they reached the end of the hall Jen was reasonably certain they were surrounded by ancient history. Gregory pointed to one of the tapestries.

"It is one of the oldest stories the knights tell, most believe at least part of it to be fiction but with everything I've seen I don't." They turned to the tapestry in question. It was large, full length from the floor to the ceiling. The biggest figure in it was a black dragon reeling backwards, mouth open poised to strike as a battle raged around its feet. Two figures stood apart from the melee. One was a tall knight in shining armor. The other was a bit odd. She was smaller than the knight and dressed in a gown of green with black trim. Between her and the knight was a gleaming sword. Each of them appeared to be holding it with one hand. The girls face was pale and her hair long and brown, her eyes as green as the gown she was dressed in. She was the only woman on the whole tapestry.

"The story goes that the original Forever Knight, founder of our order, fought a fierce dragon to a stalemate but just when he believed that there was no way to defeat the creature a fae being gifted him a sword of great power. Their battle raged but try as he might he could not comprehend the power of the blade he was gifted, and he was wounded in a battle with the creature. It was about to strike the final blow when a changeling appeared." He pointed to the girl in the tapestry.

"They say when she first appeared she was a tall being cut from stone who healed his wound and beat back the dragon. With the creature routed the stone figure transformed into the woman depicted here. Between the two of them they were able to harness the swords power and defeat the dragon." Jen frowned at the bottom of the tapestry. Across the border were characters. They weren't English but it was definitely writing and the thing was Jen recognized it. She looked over at Kevin who was still looking at the girl in the tapestry. Gregory didn't notice that his audience wasn't as rapt as he was.

"But that's not the strangest part of the story. The strangest part of the story was that when the dragon's power was broken the changeling vanished never to be seen again. Some stories say she was a manifestation of the people that lost their lives in the battle with the dragon. Others say she was an angel sent to help the Knight. Still others claim she was a fairy sent by the swordsmith to help the Knight. No one knows the truth of the story." He turned to Jen who was still examining the characters on the base of the tapestry.

"When I heard about you I formed a theory. What if the changeling woman simply went back to a normal life and wished to not be involved in the fighting anymore since the threat was taken care of? What if that power was passed down the generations?" Kevin was the one who laughed.

"She doesn't do that on her own dude." Jen nodded.

"He's not wrong." She held up the Omnitrix. "I don't do it alone, or naturally. Sorry to bust your bubble. It's a cool tapestry though." She fiddled with the necklace around her neck. "Pretty sure it's off topic too though. Why are we here Gregory?" The squire blushed and nodded.

"Yes, sorry, please follow me."

"No it's fine, it was an interesting story but I am very interested as to why you guys paid Kevin to set up a meeting." Gregory and Jen began to walk away and Gwen made to follow but Kevin was still looking at the girl in the tapestry.

"You coming Kev?"

"Yeah. Why are her eyes completely green? There's no white part of her eyes. It's all green." Gwen looked closer at the tapestry.

"Huh. That is weird. But we should go with them. You know in case Jen starts a fight." Kevin nodded. But he glanced back at the tapestry as they left the room. He couldn't shake the feeling that the girl in the tapestry had looked familiar.

The fact that the knights wanted their help tracking and subduing a dragon had Jen laughing so hard she was doubled over. Even Gwen looked amused.

"Ok look dragons aren't really real. Come on." Kevin shrugged at Gwen who had spoken.

"Could be an alien. They come in every shape and size."

"Ok this prank is over. Come on guys." Gregory stepped in front of them.

"Please people are being hurt we need your help!" Jen sighed.

"Do you have any proof whatsoever that what you're telling me is actually happening? Even I don't do anything without some kind of proof."

"Insolent child." The man who spoke from the shadows had a thicker English accent than Gregory did. Gregory flinched slightly.

"Jennifer Tennyson this is Sir Connor, the most accomplished, strongest Knight of our order." Jen glared.

"Yeah I'm insolent but I'm not an idiot." Connor stepped out of the shadows looking down on Jen.

"I assure you the dragon is real. And there is no room in this organization for doubt."

"Good thing I have no intention of joining the Organization then huh?" Jen grinned at him, though it was really more of a smirk. Then of course the alarms went off and they witnessed the fact that there was indeed a dragon that was very real and blasted down two fighter jets, though the pilots got away. Jen grudgingly agreed to help as the dragon had hurt innocents. But something about this whole situation didn't feel right.


	35. New Allies

**Author's Note: I own nothing! **

35 New Allies

Things went wrong almost as soon as they found the dragon. Jen had been thinking since she'd seen it take down the fighter jets. It hadn't gone after the pilots. They'd parachuted away but the dragon hadn't gone after them. Why? If the Knights were right, and that was a massive if, then this was a mindless creature bent only on destruction. But that's not what Jen saw when they pulled into the open field. When the Knights stepped out of their armor plated vehicle the dragon roared in anger and turned towards them. It had regarded Kevin's car with simple curiosity. But Jen heard something under the roar.

"No! Neve…" It was like the dragon was trying to speak but couldn't quite form words. Then as it turned away Jen spotted what looked like a tear down the dragon's side, under the wing. She frowned and spun the dial on the Omnitrix. Gwen caught her hand.

"What's the plan here?" Jen glanced over at the Knights. There were a few close enough to hear them speaking.

"Remember the Kraken?" Gwen nodded eyes widening.

"You think?"

"Probably not exactly but likely similar, yeah. It looks hurt too." Kevin nodded, though he was slightly confused. He had no idea what they were talking about when they talked about a Kraken but it did look like Connor had managed to clip the dragon with the latest weapon. A long enough sustained blast would probably kill it. Jen paused then spun the dial again. She slapped it down and her skin hardened as crystals spread through her veins. In an instant Chromastone stood before them.

"Stay back. I'll handle this. Keep an eye on the knights." Gwen and Kevin nodded and with that she quickstepped forwards. The dragon raised its hands at her approach. Jen raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey there big guy." The dragon tried to speak again but this time it was just patterned roaring. "Look I get you're trying to talk to me but I can't understand you." It roared in sequence again, then it blasted. It definitely wasn't fire, felt more like lasers.

The fight didn't last long, mostly because the Knights double crossed them. It was extremely lucky Jen had changed her mind last minute and picked Chromastone, she was able to absorb the brunt of the blow meant for both her and the dragon.

"Go!" That the dragon seemed to understand. A flash of pink across the field and the Knights that had accompanied Connor were trapped on the ground, as the dragon took off, flying away. A blast from Chromastone knocked Connor off his feet and the gun went flying from his hands. Jen stalked up to him as Gregory, pinned by the pink energy as well stared at Connor looking shocked.

"We gave our word not to harm her!" The squire sounded downright indignant.

"Does she look harmed to you boy!" Connor snapped as Jen, still Chromastone, folded her arms.

"You really have no idea what the organization you work for is really about do you?" Gwen asked shaking her head. Gregory looked down.

"I think I'm beginning to understand." Jen cut across the blonde, though she was talking to Connor.

"We were expecting a double cross. But that was not an unintelligent beast. And you know where it's headed don't you? That's how you beat it to Bellwood in the first place." She looked down at the knight who sneered at her.

"I do not have to tell you anything insolent child!" He spat the words out at her and Chromastone's eye narrowed.

"200 North Peterson, where the 504 bridge meets the highway." Jen blinked and turned to Gregory. Connor snarled and Kevin, covered in the green cast iron that made up the frame of his car, stepped between the two. Jen nodded at Gwen who released the blonde squire.

"That's where the dragon is heading." The boy said, still sitting on the ground. Jen offered him a hand and after a moment he accepted. She pulled him to his feet. "There's an artifact there. It got sent to that lab because several of the Knights think it's alien, and the lab in Bellwood has the most experience with handling the more obscure alien technology"

"Why would the dragon go after this artifact?" Jen asked, fully ignoring Connor now.

"It was found with the dragon. We've never been able to figure out what it does though." Jen nodded at Gregory, Connor it seemed could hold his tongue no more.

"Coward, traitor!" Gregory held his ground and glared at the knight who had to be twice his size.

"When I joined the Forever Knights I thought I was joining a brotherhood! A group of honorable men! Now I see honor means nothing to you!" Gregory spat the words at Connor, tearing the Forever Knight sigil from his doublet and throwing it to the ground.

"You should probably come with us. I feel like we can't leave you here, they might legitimately kill you." Jen said looking at Connor's downright murderous expression. Gregory only deflated slightly as he nodded.

"If you will allow it I would be most grateful." Jen motioned to the car. As Gregory slid into the back seat Jen blasted out the tires on the Knight's car.

"Can't have you following us." She nodded to Kevin and Gwen and the three of them hopped into the car, Jen transforming seamlessly back to normal as she stepped into the car. They took off before the Knights could even start getting back up.

Gregory was shaking. Jen patted him on the shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"I'll be exiled from the order. How am I going to get home? We took Connor's private jet here."

"We'll get you home, least we can do. But you should stay here while we deal with the dragon." He nodded at Jen as he put his head in his hands.

"Just don't mess up my car." Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin pull over." The Osmosian raised an eyebrow at the shapeshifter but nodded and pulled over to the side of the road. Jen hopped out of the car and popped the trunk. She rummaged around the crates for a minute and made a noise of triumph as the others came around the car to see what she was doing. She pulled out a rounded domelike device.

"What is this?" She asked waving the device at Kevin.

"Galvan translator box. It's an older model but it runs. Translates the speech of any alien who wears it into the native of whoever's listening. Don't ask how it works, that bit of Galvan tech went a bit over my head."

"The dragon was wearing one of these but it looked busted. I think I caught a few words here and there but nothing definite."

"There are legends of the dragon being able to speak but no one ever puts any credence to it." Jen slammed the trunk, translator still in hand.

"So we get this thing on in place of the old one and get him off planet, before the Knights can kill him."

"The dragon is really an alien?" Gregory sounded downright shocked.

"If Jen's right and it's a translator then yeah." Kevin said as they all got back into the car.

Getting the translator on the dragon turned out to be the easy part, even though it required both Jen and Gwen, with an assist from Spidermonkey. Talking him out of going on a killing rampage was the hard part. Jen stood, just as herself, before the dragon, both arms out blocking him from leaving with his gun.

"Fine. You're gonna have to kill me to get to them." The mapmaker growled.

"Move aside child!" He aimed his gun at her. She looked him straight in the face and held her ground.

"Go ahead, shoot me." They stared each other down for a moment, then he lowered his gun and sighed.

"How did you know I couldn't do it?" He sounded exhausted.

"The pilots. You could have killed them easily but you didn't. Go home." The mapmaker laughed bitterly.

"Child with this wound I will not survive the journey. It is not exactly a short trip." Jen glanced down at the Omnitrix.

"I might have a way to help with that." She spun the dial and slapped it down. When the transformation was finished she stood, marble skin glinting with green stars as white hair flowed around her head, up in a complex braid. She was dressed in a green chiton, the Omnitrix symbol resting at the shoulder of the short dress as if it were a pin holding the whole thing together. "Can I?" The dragon nodded and Jen stepped forwards, pressing both hands to the wound like she'd seen Albrasix do to the crashed and wounded Mechamorph. As she made contact with the blood she heard the voice of the Omnitrix, so like her own, in her mind.

"New DNA sample aquired." She filed that away with a smile and focused on healing the dragon. In moments the wound was a scar. He smiled at her. Then he frowned as the noise from outside grew more intense.

"The accursed Knights will not just let me leave." Jen tapped the dial on the Omnitrix, turning back into a human before spinning the dial once again.

"I've got just the thing. Go home. I'll deal with the Knights."

Gwen and Kevin had lost the fight. Gregory had shown up, brave boy had taken one of the laser lances from Kevin's trunk but had been disarmed. He was tossed down beside the two Plumbers as Connor powered on his weapon and aimed it at them.

He never got the chance to use it though, for at that moment the wall of the warehouse burst open and Connor and the knights were bowled off their feet with a loud roar. Gwen cried out in protest. If the dragon was here to kill the Knights then what had it done to her cousin but Kevin grabbed her hand and pointed as the dragon reared back to strike out at the knights. Where the translation device had sat on the dragon was a very familiar green and black symbol. Gwen let out a belt of laughter as she took in the appearance of the dragon. It really wasn't the same one, this one was smaller than the mapmaker, though not by much and the eyes were green, along with the underside of the wings. She roared again and smashed Connor's gun under her talons as the roar of engines sounded from the warehouse and the ship inside took off out into the vast expanse of space. Gwen had never pondered on whether or not a dragon could smile but apparently they could.

Jen grinned as green lights flashed and she dropped to the ground, rolling to her feet, she hadn't been out and out flying but that would be fun as her newest transformation. She glared at Connor, his knights were retreating and he was soundly defeated.

"Sorry, Sir Connor, looks like your dragon got away." Connor lunged only to be met with a concrete fist.

"Yeah no." Kevin said letting the concrete drop from around his hand. "Nice new alien Tennyson." Jen grinned.

"I'm gonna call her Green Wing." Gwen laughed as she helped Gregory to his feet.

"Come on let's arrange to get Gregory here home."

It took a few days and a phone call to an old contact of Jen's to get Gregory on a plane back to England. They waited on the airstrip and Gregory twiddled his fingers as they waited.

"How come we're waiting on the tarmac?" Kevin asked as he pulled Gregory's suitcase out of the trunk. Jen had gone Big Chill and liberated it from the castle, which had been mostly abandoned. Just a few of the tapestries left and some crates full of furniture and non essentials. It was unlikely they would be back since Jen knew about that base.

"Because Eddie is ostentatious." Gwen said looking up. Jen nodded shielding her eyes as a sleek black jet cruised in for a landing. There was a large logo on the side of the plane a G and an S in gold. The door opened and a staircase folded out.

"Jen! Gwen! So lovely to see you both!" Kevin blinked at the sixteen year old boy who stepped out of the plane. His black hair was slicked back and he wore a blazer and a sumo slammers t shirt. He slid down the rail of the stairs and pulled Jen into a hug. "I love what you've done with your hair!"

"Eddie is Edwin Grand Smith!" Kevin asked sounding indignant. Gwen laughed loudly at his face.

"Kevin this is Eddie Grand Smith, his grandpa and ours were old friends. We met when we were kids. Eddie this is my boyfriend Kevin Levin." Kevin's face went pink as Eddie looked him over and shook his hand.

"Lovely to see someone was smart enough to snatch Gwen off the market. She's quite the catch you know!" Jen laughed as Eddie clapped his hands. A butler, dressed in a crisp suit stepped out of the plane laden with packages.

"I'm sorry I was late but I brought presents!" He had the butler put the parcels, all carefully wrapped in green and gold leaf in the back of Kevin's car. "And this must be the friend I'm taking back to jolly old England for you." Jen nodded at Gregory who looked a bit star struck.

"This is Gregory Collins, he needs a lift back and some help getting back on his feet. He helped us out quite a bit, any help you could give would be amazing." Jen said, her face was slightly pink as Eddie grabbed her hand and spun her like a professional dancer. She laughed as he winked.

"Anything for you. The two of you helped me see that there's more to the world than what you can see. Any Tennyson needs help all they have to do is give me a call." He spun her again as she laughed, her face going red. "By the way Grandpa is still working on the zoning for his next resort but maybe you Gwen and Grandpa Max could come for a preview when it's ready, you could even bring Kevin." Jen's face fell immediately. Eddie frowned. "Could be just like old times, except I designed this one, hopefully no alien squids attack this time." He seemed to be expecting the girls to laugh but neither of them did. Kevin handed the butler Gregory's bags.

"You probably have a lot going on. You should get going." The butler nodded and loaded the suitcase onto the plane. Eddie's frown grew.

"Was it something I said? I promise this resort isn't underwater." Gwen shook her head scrubbing at her eyes.

"No Eddie, Grandpa Max is gone." Eddie's jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Jen shook her head.

"We haven't told anyone. He… It's alien stuff." Her voice gave out and she took a deep breath, collecting herself. "It was good to see you Eddie. We do have to go though." Jen slipped into the back of Kevin's car. Gwen caught Eddie's hand as he made to go after her.

"She's really not in a good place about it. I'll call and tell you everything when I can ok. We've got major things happening." Eddie nodded and hugged Gwen briefly.

"Talk to you soon I hope. And I'm serious, anything either of you need I'm a call away." Gwen nodded as Eddie boarded the plane again and it took off.

About a week later Eddie brought Gregory into the building he'd be working in. It was more like a small village, set into a tiny corner of the Scottish countryside, far away from any Forever Knights.

"I'm sure they'll love you." Eddie assured Gregory as he introduced him to the nurse at the front desk. "Our residents have the best round the clock care. You'll be managing the library. They do love their books." Eddie checked his watch as they entered the Library and he introduced Gregory to the head Librarian.

"Sorry to introduce and dash but I have a delivery to check on." Eddie bowed out as the head librarian began to show Gregory around. Most of the residents in the prestigious retirement village introduced themselves but one of them sat in the corner reading a book with crossed swords emblazoned on it.

"Oh that's Old George. Poor guy never get's any visitors. But he's harmless. He just sits around reading Fiction all day. Mostly stuff about Knights but he's been looking for some new reading material. Someone introduced him to scifi, he keeps looking for stuff with shapeshifters though. We don't have a lot of that here." Gregory nodded and looked back over at the old man one more time as the head librarian showed him to the elevator and the second story of the library. He couldn't shake the feeling that Old George had looked familiar.


	36. Corrupted

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This one's got quite a bit of angst. Poor babies have been through trauma and the show didn't do enough with that for me. **

36 Corrupted

Gwen frowned as she stepped into Ed's garage. She was looking for Jen, who had promised to go shopping with her and Julie that night. Jen hadn't been big into shopping for a while now, Gwen silently put it down to the likelihood of being attacked in a crowd going up but she'd never asked. She didn't like tracking people unless she had to, it felt like an invasion of their privacy. She tapped on the hood of Kevin's car lightly with her knuckle, just hard enough so he'd hear her. A soft swear and clatter of tools heralded Kevin rolling out from under the car.

"Hey Gwen!" He smiled then checked his watch. "Thought I wasn't picking you and Julie up for another few hours."

"You aren't." Gwen grinned then her face fell slightly. "I'm looking for Jen. I haven't heard from her in a few days." Kevin nodded wiping the grease off his hands on a nearby rag.

"She's been in the Hole since your old buddy Eddie brought up Grandpa Max." Gwen grimaced and Kevin nodded. These days every time anyone mentioned Grandpa Max, Jen threw herself into her Plumber work. It might not have been such a bad thing except for the fact that she forgot about everything else. Eating, drinking, sleeping, they all got pushed aside in favor of the job. Gwen frowned as Kevin stood and stepped over to the fridge the mechanics used. He pulled out a bag from the Burger Shack.

"I tried to get her to eat earlier but she ignored me." Gwen hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"It means a lot that you tried. I might have better luck though." She took the bag from him and kissed him on the cheek again. He grinned as she headed down the elevator. She arrived and was surprised to hear a voice she knew over the speakers.

"Your theory is sound, it's the execution that's shaky. We need to get a scan and test it." Gwen spotted Jen at one of the computers, displayed on the screen was Cooper, long blonde hair bulled back into a short ponytail.

"I know. I've got someone working n getting us what we need to test the theory." Cooper spotted Gwen first and waved enthusiastically, tearing the rubber band from his hair.

"Hi Gwen!" He ran his fingers through his hair, desperately trying to make it look presentable. Jen turned in her seat and waved at Gwen. She refocused quickly though.

"You think you could do it though? You'll need to get that containment room done soon, within the next few days. That's when he promised delivery." Cooper was still grinning at Gwen until Jen refocused the camera with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, yeah it's ready whenever your guy pops by." Jen nodded.

"Good. Call me when he brings them in. Keep an eye on your equipment when he's around, and stash anything that looks expensive. He'd got sticky fingers." Cooper nodded and waved to Gwen again before Jen cut off the call.

"Who's your guy?" Gwen asked as she sat down next to her cousin. This was the first time she had heard about some semblance of a plan in a long time.

"Kevin put me in contact with Argit. I needed his… skill set." Gwen frowned.

"What could you possibly need from Argit?"

"Two to three DNAliens." Jen said it like she was making a shopping list. Gwen set the bag of burgers down in front of her cousin.

"What the hell are you up to cuz?" Jen pulled a burger out of the bag absently, not caring that it was cold.

"Cooper and I think we can mass produce a cure if he can get a reading on how I do it. Argit is the only person we know who still has the connections to find the DNAliens and has the right power set to take them down without really hurting them." Gwen stared at her cousin.

"When did you turn into a tactician?" Jen shrugged, her mouth full.

"It's not like I never learn Gwen. Grandpa's not the only one who taught me either. Tetrax might have been way more intense but he was a hell of a teacher." Gwen nodded slightly, conceding the point. Jen had spent some time alone in space with Tetrax, attempting to keep Gwen and Grandpa Max safe from the rapidly ticking down timer on the Omnitrix's self-destruct. It made sense that the bounty hunter had taught her some things, if only to keep her from using the Omnitrix. He'd also always had a soft spot for her. But it wasn't often that Gwen got to see the real leader in Jen come out, the one Azmuth had seen that day on Xenon when he'd decided to not only stop the countdown but allow Jen to keep the Omnitrix. But looking her cousin over Gwen could see the emerging signs of exhaustion too.

"You need to go home. Take a shower and get some sleep." The redhead stated looking over the dark bags under her cousin's eyes and the grease in her short hair. Jen looked up from her second burger. If Kevin was right this was the first food she'd had in probably a day or more.

"I need to get back to work." Gwen shook her head at the brunette.

"You're not doing anyone any good if you collapse. Especially if it ends up happening during a fight." Jen let out a defeated sigh.

"I hate it when you're right." Gwen grinned.

"I know you do." She ruffled her cousin's hair slightly. Jen finished her second burger and stuffed the trash back into the bag before crumpling the whole thing up and tossing it into a trashcan.

"Raincheck on the shopping trip?" Jen asked as she stood. Gwen nodded.

"I'll make your excuses to Julie."

"Thanks." Jen waved as she made her way out of the Hole. Gwen followed a few minutes later, Kevin grinned at her from under the hood of his car.

"Jen took off on her bike. You're a miracle worker." Gwen nodded, a slightly smug smile on her face.

"Oh I know."

Jen did manage to get a shower in but she just couldn't sleep. Nightmares had been plaguing her for the past few days. Losing Feedback and Grandpa Max, Ghostfreak, Vilgax with a sword to her arm. So she stayed aawake, watching horror movies on her TV. There was a marathon of classics on at the moment and Jen was having a blast. She'd discovered a love of cheesy bad alien movies a long time ago, though most of the time she found herself sympathizing with the aliens more than the human characters. This one was no exception.

The Invasion of the Brain Snatchers was more about an evil scientist who was using the aliens to make zombies out of people. Having dealt with her fair share of evil scientists she couldn't help but root for both the aliens and the people, against the scientist really. He sort of reminded her of Animo. Her parents were downstairs watching some historical drama tv show. They'd invited her to join but she had turned them down. She needed some time just to herself without the specter of having to eventually tell her parents what had happened to Grandpa Max hanging over her. She had just gone to refill her popcorn when her mother stopped her in the kitchen.

"Is everything ok Jen sweetie? You've been spending an awful lot of time out of the house lately." Jen set down her bowl as the bag in the microwave spun and popped.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Gwen and I have been hanging out a lot, Julie too." Sandra smiled at her daughter.

"Good. I'm glad you and your cousin get along so well. I still remember when you would call each other names more than you would your actual names." Jen grinned at her mother's words and refilled her bowl.

"Yeah, it's nice." Sandra hugged her daughter.

"You know we love you Jen." Jen hugged her mother back, holding on a little tighter than she had for the last few years. It was hard, remembering that no matter what she did all this sweet normalcy could be snatched from her in a moment, one way or another.

"Love you too mom." Jen made her way back to her room, pausing to hug her father too, and sunk into her movie until the buzzing of her phone interrupted her. She flipped it open without ever taking her eyes off her TV.

"Hello?" Gwen spitting out an address as laser fire sounded through the background had Jen vaulting to her feet, not caring about the popcorn now flying across her room as she spun the dial on the Omnitrix and went diving out the window as Jetray. Nearly colliding with a Forever Knight mid air on her way to rescue her cousin just made it worse. She was about to fly after him but then she spotted Julie's pink jacket next to the wreck that was Kevin's car, now covered in electrical burns and at least one laser hole that Jen could see.

Julie was in tears, the Knights had taken Ship. Jen was feeling slightly murderous, she was so not ok with losing anyone or anything else right now. It took nearly two hours for Kevin to have his car running to the point where it wouldn't quit on them. Julie figured out where they should start looking, and refused to be left behind since Ship was her pet.

But when they got there it was Jen who spotted the open garage. Finding the Knights after that was easy. Dealing with the thing they claimed was Ship was not so easy. Jen had only ever encountered one red Galvanic Mechamorph before in her life and she was about two minutes away from having a full blown panic attack as her mind kept trying to sweep her back to the field where she'd lost Feedback as Ship attacked them.

She shoved Julie down behind a stack of crates. She knew she was shaking so hard it would be visible, but she couldn't do anything about that for the moment. She ignored Julie's concerned look and spun the dial on the Omnitrix.

In the end it was Julie who saved the day, reminding Ship of who he really was. Jen felt her heartrate slow as the red faded back to green and Ship reformed into his usual blob-like self in Julie's arms before turning on the Knights in full battleship mode. Still even as the building was collapsing around them it was hard for her to get on that ship.

When they landed in Julie's backyard Gwen wrapped her cousin in a hug and held on as the brunette shook. The redhead wasn't in much better shape. She shook off questions from both Julie and Kevin as she held on like Jen was about to be ripped from her arms forever. It wasn't just Jen who had panicked at the sight of Ship, red like Malware had been. The memory of her cousin screaming as a part of her was ripped from her forever was something that still haunted Gwen. She'd told Kevin that but Julie looked confused and concerned. Gwen made a mental note to tell her what was happening later as Jen was unlikely to.

Ship was the one who ended up breaking between them. It wiggled into the embrace and into Jen's arms. The brunette tensed and Gwen readied to throw Ship off of her but she relaxed and hugged the dog-like Mechamorph after it beeped at her questioningly.

"I'm glad you're ok Ship." Julie smiled as Ship beeped happily, content in Jen's arms.


	37. Discovered

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

37 Discovered

Sandra and Carl Tennyson were relaxed people. They had long ago adopted the parenting style that Jen would do what she would do. So long as she wasn't hurting anyone and she wasn't in any danger herself everything was fine.

Except it wasn't fine. Not after what they'd seen her do, turning into a plant-like alien to fight an eight foot tall creature. Carl had always known about aliens. His mother was an Anodite after all, that was hard to keep a secret. Most mothers on Earth didn't float around the house, or randomly shed their skin in favor of appearing as a being of pure energy. The first time Sandra found out Carl had been worried that she would leave him; but she had been as she was about most things, remarkably relaxed. But when Jen was born they had agreed that they didn't want her to have anything to do with aliens. It was just too dangerous for their little girl.

Their point seemingly was proven when Jen arrived home that night, after disappearing during the fight despite their attempts to follow her, there had been too much fire and the collapse of a building. She had a shining black eye and a mostly healed cut under her eye, a few inches higher and she might have lost it. Of course the two of them fretting and panicking did nothing to help the situation. It seemed to be doing nothing more than scaring Jen. Revealing what they'd seen on the street had true fear flashing through her eyes, it only got worse when they questioned her about what really happened to Grandpa Max. She simply shut down, sitting on the couch, staring down at her feet like they were responsible for all of her current problems.

Sandra spotted it before Carl did. But Sandra was a nurse, she'd seen the signs before. Her daughter, her little girl had a near textbook case of PTSD, and they had triggered it. Her hands were shaking, she was pale and looked beyond scared. When Carl threatened to remove the Omnitrix sheer terror blinked through Jen's eyes as her father pulled her to her feet by the arm she wore the Omnitrix on. It was then that Sandra noticed a scar on her wrist she had never seen before.

It had to be a few years old as it was heavily faded. She caught her daughter's hand, pulling her away from her father for the moment so the scar was in direct light.

"When did this happen?" She kept her voice calm and level. Using her nursing voice on her daughter wasn't something she often did but she didn't want to scare her more than they already had. She seemed to have done the right thing though as Jen tensed but then quickly deflated like a burst balloon.

"When I was ten, a warlord named Vilgax wanted the Omnitrix. He tried to take my hand off with it." Her response was so quiet that even though both adults were quiet they almost didn't hear her. But despite Sandra's glare Carl still tried to take off the watch, breaking most of his power tools and six sawblades in the process. Sandra sent Jen off to bed after that. She had to talk to her husband.

Jen made up her mind the minute the door clicked closed behind her. She emptied her school bag and began to refill it. She took the holo-viewers Grandpa Max had left behind. She took the recorder Azmuth had given her and the hoverboard she'd gotten from Albrasix. She had no idea what had happened to the one from Tetrax, it was probably still in the Rustbucket somewhere. She stuffed a few changes of clothes into her bag. For a moment she thought about getting her toothbrush, but she didn't want her parents to catch her. Instead she snatched up a pen and paused again. What was she supposed to say? She'd lied to keep her parents safe for five years. But that didn't change the fact that she had indeed lied to them. She could hear them down the hall, they were arguing. She shook her head and scribbled down two words on a piece of paper from her desk.

She set the paper down on her pillow and pulled her phone out of her pocket tossing it down onto the bed next to her pillow. She pulled open the window and pulled the hoverboard out of the bag on her shoulder. She hopped aboard, thanking her very few lucky stars for the low cloud cover tonight as she took off into the night.

Sandra tapped softly on her daughter's door.

"Jen sweetie? I have dinner." She didn't answer. "I know there's more to the whole Omnitrix thing than you've told us so far. I'd like to know the whole story. Your father was trying to help you when he tried to take it off. You know he would never hurt you." The silence persisted. "Jen? Sweetie?" Sandra gently opened the door.

The room was empty. The large window was hanging open. The plate fell from her fingers, shattering on the floor. Carl was there in moments. He'd been on edge since he'd seen his little girl, his only child fighting that giant creature downtown. He spotted the note first. He picked it up in trembling hands and held it out to Sandra.

'I'm sorry.' Was all it said, scribbled in Jen's familiar and famously bad handwriting. Jen had run away.

Kevin had just finished eating when the pounding on his door began. He stood and made his way over to it as the noise persisted.

"I'm coming, no need to bust my door down." He paused to absorb the metal of his doorknob in case he needed a quick weapon; you could never tell in this neighborhood. He was not expecting to find Jen at his door.

"I thought we were meeting at the waterfront." Jen pushed past him as he released the metal on his hand. It was then he noticed that the brunette was in tears. "What happened?"

"My parents saw us fighting the Highbreed! They know about the Omnitrix." Her voice was shaking. "Well they saw me fighting the Highbreed, I don't know if they saw you and they didn't say anything about Gwen. But they tried to take it off." Jen was shaking like a leaf. "I couldn't go to Gwen, Uncle Frank and Auntie Natalie would have just sent me home and it would have gotten her in trouble too. Cause they only know about her powers, not the whole saving the world thing! And the Rustbucket is the first place they'll look. I didn't know where else to go." Her voice cracked as she slumped onto his couch tears streaming down her face. Kevin nodded.

"Ok. Lose the jacket." Jen looked up at him, confused on top of the fresh tears.

"What?"

"Lose the jacket. You wear it basically everyday. If they go to the cops to report you missing it'll be the first thing they describe. You can't stay here either, it's the first place Gwen will look." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hey Coop. You still got that spare room? Not for me, for Jen. She'll explain when we get there. Thanks man." Jen took off her jacket as Kevin disappeared into his room, reemerging with a black hoodie that he tossed to her.

"Keep the hood on that up. Anyone see you coming here?" Jen shook her head.

"I hoverboarded, so no. Low cloud cover tonight. What about the Highbreed?"

"Let Gwen and I do some recon at the waterfront tonight." He rummaged in a box and tossed Jen a phone very similar to his own. "It's a burner but I'm assuming you remember your cousin's number?" Jen nodded. "Answer it when it rings. I remember the number for that phone. Hoodie on, come on." Jen nodded as she pulled on the hoodie. It was about two sizes two big for her but it hid her well. The only disadvantage was that it didn't allow for easy access to the Omnitrix. But she grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Kevin. She'd clearly come to the right place. But he would know how to run away and not be found. He'd done it once after all.

They arrived at Cooper's house and Kevin nodded for her to get out.

"I'll meet Gwen at the waterfront. We'll do recon, if it looks serious I'll call the burner. You and Coop can work on your little project you got going. I'll let Gwen in on what's happening and we'll figure out what to do ok?" Jen nodded and paused as she made to get out of the car. She turned back and hugged Kevin. It was brief, light and made slightly awkward by the fact that he was still buckled into the car. But it was the first time she'd done that.

"Thanks Kevin."

"Don't mention it." She nodded, grabbing her bag and heading inside.


	38. Testing

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Yes she ran away. **

38 Testing

As it turned out Jen had arrived at Cooper's house just the same time Argit did. And she was glad she had, it let her avoid answering questions about why she was here, and staying for the moment. Mrs. Cooper let her drop off her bag and handed her a sandwich as she headed out to Cooper's shed. The sandwich was quickly scarfed down, she had missed dinner at home after all. Her heart gave a twist as Argit grinned at her.

"Jenny!"

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." Argit raised his hands in surrender. "I got what you paid for. I gotta know though where'd you get that much Taydenite?"

"None of your business. How many did you get?"

"For you sweetness, four!" Jen raised an eyebrow as Argit produced a slightly familiar looking cube from his pocket. "Kev was kind enough to provide some equipment for hauling them around. They should be asleep for a few more hours. Listen you ever need a job done you call me. Nobody in our circles trusts Kev anymore since he's running with you and has gone all official Plumber, like his pops. So you ever need anymore… shall we say questionably acquired materials you call me!"

"I'll keep that in mind Argit." He tossed her the cube and saluted before shoving his hands in his pockets and kicking the ground lightly.

"You wouldn't happen to be up to anything tomorrow night?" He asked it almost shyly.

"Argit, you're kinda cute but I have an invasion of Earth to put a stop to. I'm gonna be busy for a while." Argit blinked at her.

"Really! You think I'm cute!?" He bounced slightly. "So maybe after you do your save the world thing…?"

"I don't have Gwen's thing for bad boys. But if I need anything less than legal you'll be the first I'll call." Argit grinned at her.

"I can live with that! See you around, Jen!" He took off a wide grin on his face. Cooper looked over at Jen. He'd stayed quiet through their little conversation.

"You really think Argit is cute?"

"Meh. He's alright. Keep in mind I turn into a literal pile of goo. I don't really care what people look like. I wouldn't date Argit because he's a scumbag." Cooper nodded slightly and showed her the way into the basement he'd built. There was a containment chamber and a ton of equipment down there. Cooper eyed the cube in her hand.

"You know how to use that?" Jen shrugged.

"I've seen someone use it before." Once a very long time ago she'd seen Tetrax use one just like this to trap the two bounty hunters Vilgax had hired to bring him the Omnitrix. She opened the door to the containment room and tossed the cube in. It glowed and grew then shrank again leaving four DNAliens behind. Three of them were cuffed with energy cuffs, likely the ones Kevin had gotten from the Forever Knights when they dealt with the dragon. The fourth was tied with simple ropes. Jen nodded as she took off Kevin's hoodie and tossed it at Cooper who caught it.

"We'll start with the one most likely to break loose first." She tucked the containment cube into her pocket and dragged the DNAliens around the chamber. She set three of them against the wall, the one tied with the ropes she left in the middle of the chamber. She turned to Cooper.

"You need anything before we get started? This could take a while. Gwen says it took about five minutes the first time and she doesn't know when I started to give an accurate time for how long it took to cure your mom." Cooper nodded and tossed Kevin's hoodie onto a chair. He pulled a box from the drawer of the desk he'd moved down here. From the box he produced several electrodes. He raised an eyebrow to Jen who nodded. He placed one on the side of her forehead one next to the Omnitrix and handed her a third.

"This one goes over the heart." He blushed slightly as he turned away to the DNAlien to give it a similar treatment. Jen pulled down the collar of her shirt and placed the final electrode.

"These need to be wired to anything?" Cooper shook is head.

"Nope, I made them. Completely wireless. Took an old Bluetooth linkup I had and repurposed it. You ready?" Jen nodded at him and stepped back into the containment room as Cooper stepped out of it and closed the door behind him, sealing the chamber. There were vents for air, all rigged with knockout gas should anything go wrong. Cooper looked slightly nervous but Jen shot him the thumbs up and turned to the DNAlien on the floor. She took a deep breath and held out the Omnitrix over the DNAlien. This time it beeped before she could tell it what she wanted.

'Genetic anomaly detected. Attempt to repair?' Jen nodded.

"Yes." She laid her hand on the DNAlien and Cooper watched in amazement as circuit lines like those on a motherboard appeared on Jen's skin. He glanced down at his screen and his eyes went wide.

"Jen! Get off that thing now!" No response. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. The Electrode on the side of her forehead was reading her brain activity and it had spiked like nothing he'd ever seen before, well beyond normal safe ranges for a human being but then he glanced at her other vitals, terrified that he was going to see them bottom out. But they held steady. Almost too steady, as if she was in stasis. No change in her breathing or her heartrate, nothing but the massive spike in brain activity. Whatever she was doing it wasn't hurting her.

The DNAlien on the other hand was spiking all over the charts. Something was happening on the atomic level there. His computers were picking it up though, the DNA was unraveling, and the remnants of the human DNA were being pieced back together. It was sort of beautiful. In moments the green retreated and Jen caught the sleeping human in one arm, the lifeless Xenocyte in her other hand.

Gwen was not happy. Jen had run away from home, to Kevin, because he was the only one she could think of to go to. Kevin had told her all about this when he'd picked her up from her house to check out to Waterfront. She could not believe how stupid her cousin was being. She liked it even less when they arrived back at her house after the skirmish on the waterfront. They'd almost been overwhelmed by DNAliens but Gwen had managed a teleportation spell she'd been practicing and gotten them out to the car before they could be completely overwhelmed but she was exhausted. She was not looking to get into another fight but that seemed to be what she walked into as she stepped into her house and found her Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl on the couch. Sandra was in tears and Carl was staring into his coffee like he was looking for all the answers in the universe. Her mother was trying to comfort Sandra and her father was standing next to Carl but turned when he heard the door close behind her.

"Gwen, come sit down." Her father used a tone that brooked no arguments. He was using his Lawyer voice. Jen was a dead woman when Gwen got her hands on her. But she did as she was told. She sat in the armchair, nearest Uncle Carl. They were all silent for a moment. Carl spoke first.

"Jen ran away." Gwen did her best to look shocked.

"Why?" Her father gave her a look, somewhere between accusatory and searching.

"Her parents found out about her extracurricular activities. Gwen did you know your cousin was off fighting eight foot tall aliens, and saving the world." Gwen wanted desperately to strangle her cousin for leaving her to take care of this. She was silent. She didn't want to lie to her parents. She slumped in her chair.

"Yes. I knew. I've been helping her." Carl frowned at her, finally looking up from his coffee.

"How?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at her father who looked to the side slightly guiltily.

"You didn't tell Uncle Carl?" Frank shook his head. Gwen sighed and raised her hand letting it glow. "I inherited Grandma Verdona's spark. Well that's what she called it anyway." Carl seemed to sink deeper into the couch in despair.

"So mom knew the whole time?" Frank nodded at his brother. Gwen shook her head.

"Only for a few months. I mean about me. It's possible that she knew about the Omnitrix. A lot of aliens do. Jen's sort of famous." Sandra and Carl both looked at her incredulously. Gwen raised her hands in her defense. "I'm serious. The Omnitrix is a one of a kind piece of technology." And she set out on the long explanation of what Kevin termed the 'acid trip' summer. It took her a long time to tell them everything she knew, and she knew she didn't know all of it. Jen had been on her own several times, Gwen had been unable to help for the first bit of the summer having only awakened her spark with the assistance of the Charms of Bezel. When she reached the day the Vilgax had kidnapped Jen and attempted to forcibly remove the Omnitrix Carl went pale.

It hadn't been a good day. Gwen and Grandpa Max had crashed the Rustbucket into Vilgax's ship but had nearly been too late, it was just Grandpa Max's forethought that had saved Jen's life. He'd taken the gun from Mount Rushmore and given Gwen a vial of experimental medical nanobots, and the job to make sure that Jen got out alive while he dealt with Vilgax. If it hadn't been for those nanobots Jen wouldn't have survived what Vilgax had already done, she still carried the scar along her torso and the one on her arm from where Vilgax had been about to sever her arm when he realized he was beaten and his ship destroyed. If the Omnitrix hadn't malfunctioned at that moment and turned her into Diamondhead Jen would have lost both the Omnitrix and her hand. Carl set down his mug and buried his head in his hands. Sandra had collected herself somewhat.

"No wonder she ran away." Carl whispered it but they all heard him.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, a little concerned. Her cousin was tough as nails but she had been through a lot in fifteen short years and, though she didn't often show it, it had effected her quite a bit.

"I tried to take the Omnitrix off of her." Carl sounded utterly defeated. Gwen stared at him, disbelief in her eyes.

"You can't!" Carl nodded.

"I noticed that, it broke most of my tools, didn't leave a scratch on the watch." Gwen shook her head hard.

"No that's not what I mean!" The adults all stared at the teen and she took a deep breath. "She and the Watch are a part of each other." The adults gave her a blank look. Gwen pursed her lips and nodded to herself. She raised a hand and let the pink glow spread through the room. It touched each person in turn and they glowed, each a slightly different shade of pink. "What you're seeing is called an aura. Every living being has one. And everyone's is slightly different but all normal life energy is pink in some shade or another, Grandma Verdona and I talked about this. Jen's is green." Sandra frowned.

"Does that mean something bad? Is my little girl going to be ok?" Gwen shook her head.

"She's fine, the way Grandma explained it Jen is the only human with a green aura, the Watch did that. It's alive but not in the way we think of life and it fused with her on a level so deep that even I wouldn't be able to pick out one from the other. I don't think she can ever take off the Watch, not without it hurting her or worse." Gwen flinched as her Uncle Carl's shoulder began to shake. Sandra had fresh tears in her eyes.

"I never meant… We never…" Carl fell silent. Gwen nodded.

"I know that. Jen is going through a lot right now." Sandra's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Like?" Gwen sighed.

"Did you let her explain anything that happened?" Sandra nodded slightly.

"She told us what the Omnitrix does, at least in part, she didn't tell us it was alive." Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know if she knows. She might, she's more connected to it than anyone else in the universe. But did she tell you anything that's been happening?" Carl shook his head as Frank sat down next to his brother.

"No. We didn't really give her the chance. We asked about your Grandpa. We know he's involved somehow but…" He paused. "Your grandmother told us he's missing." Gwen flinched and was silent for a moment as her Uncle continued. "She shut down when we asked. That's about when I tried to take the Omnitrix from her." He looked down at his shoes, shame in his eyes. Frank wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Grandpa Max isn't missing. He… he's gone." Gwen said trying to keep her voice calm. She launched into the explanation of what had happened in Santa Mira before anyone could stop her. She got through the whole story before she broke down. Her mother hugged her close rocking slightly as Carl turned to Frank.

"Dad… He…" Neither man could find the words. They hugged each other and Sandra patted her husband on the back. They were all silent for a moment. Then Carl turned back to Gwen.

"Do you know where Jen is now? We just want to talk to her." Gwen shook her head. It was the one thing Kevin hadn't told her.

"No, but I have a number to call her at." Sandra nodded slightly.

"We just want to know that she's ok." Gwen nodded and pulled out her phone, pulling up the number Kevin had given her.

The buzzing was getting on Cooper's nerves. They had moved on to DNAlien number two, his mom was looking after the still sleeping human that had been the first one. Jen was back to the pure green eyed stasis mode the Omnitrix put her in while she cured the DNAliens. Cooper was copying the programming running through her as the buzzing kept going. He waved a hand at the hoodie Jen had been wearing and a phone floated out of the pocket and over to his ear answering the call as it did so.

"Jen Tennyson's phone who may I say is calling?" He almost lost concentration as Gwen's voice came over the other side of the line.

"Cooper?" He just managed to catch the gun he was programing with the data currently running through Jen's veins, even he wasn't sure how that worked.

"Hey Gwen! How's life?"

"I need you to put Jen on the phone." Cooper looked over at the containment unit. This time to transmit the data they'd had to go a bit more old school. Jen and the DNAlien were currently wired to the hardline Cooper had set up.

"Um… I would love to but I can't right now, she's busy."

"Busy as in?" The computer beeped rapidly. Cooper glanced at the readings. Jen was about to finish up, they needed to get this reading done now.

"Sorry Gwen, I have to go."

"Don't…" He hung up on her, flinching.

"Well there goes my shot there…" He muttered as his fingers flew across the keys of his computer. "This had better work."


	39. On The Waterfront

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

39 On The Waterfront

Gwen was still angry with her cousin, but honestly she sort of understood why she'd left. If Gwen's parents had forbid her from using her powers that night they found out the truth, tried to take them away even, Gwen would likely have run off too. Sandra and Carl were still downstairs with her mother and father, talking about what they were going to do when they figured out where Jen was. Gwen would have no trouble tracking her cousin, she knew that. It was always easy to pick her out, a streak of green in a sea of pink would always be easy to find. But she had a hunch she already knew where she was. Cooper had answered the phone after all, she had to be with him, likely working on their cure for the DNAliens, which would be a good thing to have on hand if it worked. Jen could only cure one at a time and it took time to do but Gwen couldn't help but be a little annoyed as she called Kevin with her badge.

"You two are so in trouble with me." He laughed over the badge in her hand.

"Hey, I've been in her shoes, except I blew up the house." Gwen frowned.

"How did you and your mom make up?" Kevin was silent. "Kevin…"

"We haven't yet. She doesn't even know I'm on Earth. I want to but I don't want her to be scared of me." Gwen frowned at the badge.

"I get that but I think after all these years she'll just be happy to see you again, and that you're following in your father's footsteps." Kevin chuckled.

"I hope you're right." He fell silent again. "So the cargo ship, what do we think is on it?" Gwen set her badge down by her computer and pulled the USB stick she'd used to copy the shipping manifest. She scrolled through it.

"The place they're shipping from is a small island in the Caribbean, it's tiny. A place where they used to test nuclear weapons. It shouldn't take too long for me to figure out what the export is, they don't have that many. You need to go check on Jen. She's not answering the phone you gave her. Cooper is."

"They're testing their theory on the DNAliens she hired Argit to bring in." Gwen frowned at her computer screen.

"How did she pay Argit?"

"She had a stash of Taydenite. I didn't ask where she got it. I tend not to ask questions in business transactions. Force of habit really." Gwen laughed.

"I think I know where she got it. It's probably the leftovers from our summer with Grandpa, she kept a bunch of the projectiles she could make as Diamondhead." Kevin snorted.

"Well if worked out in her favor. Pertasapiens are really rare these days. You know I kinda miss her old aliens." Gwen nodded then remembered that Kevin couldn't see her right now.

"Yeah me too. It's cool to see the new ones but sometimes you just miss the classics. I think she does too." They fell silent for a moment. Then Gwen glanced at the clock on her nightstand, it was nearing midnight.

"Do me a favor Kevin?"

"Anything."

"Check on Jen tomorrow. Tell her she owes me bigtime for running damage control with her parents. They want to talk to her as soon as possible, just talk. Hopefully she doesn't run again." Kevin sighed.

"Were you expecting this?" Gwen ran her fingers through her hair.

"Not really. I didn't expect Auntie Sandra and Uncle Carl to take this as badly as they did. But Jen's never been good with this kind of confrontation. Fighting big bads like Vilgax and the Highbreed, any day of the week. This is something else though."

"She got a history of running off?" Kevin asked hoping his tone was lighter than it was.

"Sort of. She's only done it a few times. Once when Grandpa got hurt during her fight with Vilgax's drones and a bank robber. She wanted to keep us safe. Same with the other time, she ran off with Tetrax to find Azmuth to stop the self destruct countdown on the Omnitrix. Again trying to protect us. I think that's sort of what's happening here. If her parents had managed to get the Omnitrix off she couldn't fight the Highbreed anymore, she'd lose the ability to help anyone." Kevin grunted in agreement.

"Makes sense. Sorry you gotta do damage control on your own. I'll check on her first thing in the morning. I gotta run some parts to Coop anyway. I think they made headway on their idea." Gwen laughed.

"I hope so. I'll see what I can figure out tonight and let you know tomorrow what's happening here. We need to figure out what's happening quick."

"Yep. See you tomorrow Gwen." She grinned at her badge tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Night Kevin."

Things weren't going quite so smoothly at Cooper's house. After fixing the second DNAlien in a row Jen had sat down on the floor, insisting that she just needed a minute. But her glucose levels were bottoming out and she kept nearly falling asleep on the floor of the lab. Cooper helped her to her feet.

"I can fix the gun up from here. You need to eat something and get some sleep. This whole process is draining you, literally. The Omnitrix seems to be using you as a like a secondary generator. The amount of power you put off when you do that, it should fry a normal human. But the Omnitrix seems to keep it balanced." He kept babbling but Jen was only half paying attention. Cooper helped her inside and his mother fussed and fed her and Cooper enough to feed an army before sending them to bed. Cooper had to help her up the stairs and dropped her off in the spare room. Jen kicked off her shoes and curled up under the blanket. She tossed and turned for a few minutes missing her bed and wondering if she would be able to go back to it. But before she could linger on the thought for too long exhaustion took over and she fell into the darkness of a dreamless sleep.

Gwen had a dream that night that disturbed her. She dreamed of a place she'd only been to once for maybe ten minutes. It was dark, but somehow managed to still be colorful. She was racing along at speeds far to fast for her to normally go along rock outcroppings of impossible shapes. Someone was here with her. But she couldn't focus on them. She tried to focus but the whole image blurred. Voices echoed around her.

"Do you really think it'll work?" This voice was male and somewhat familiar.

"I hope so it's our one shot." This one was a girl, and also someone Gwen had at least heard speak before.

"But do you really think that she can help us? What's one person going to do against him?" This voice, a second male, was completely unfamiliar and sounded very skeptical.

"You haven't seen her at work Pierce, she'll be able to help. And you know what he said…" The voices blurred along with the image for a moment. Then both returned. "He knows her best." For a moment Gwen saw Hellen Wheels, a Kineceleran they had met a few months back, standing next to her partner Manny, a tall well built Tetramand. With them was a boy with spikes growing out of his skin, though despite that he appeared completely human otherwise unlike Argit. Then Gwen was sitting up in bed holding her head which was pounding.

Jen slept in until one in the afternoon the next day, Cooper was running numbers on how badly she would be drained if she cured DNAliens more than two times in a row. He was also almost done with the gun. So far it was just a prototype but it was more than they'd had before and it might give them the first real advantage they'd had against the Highbreed. Take away their workforce and the whole plan collapses in on itself. He was almost ready to test it. Gwen was working on what the cargo ship was carrying. Jen and Kevin were set to intercept it that night. They had all discussed this over Kevin's badge after Jen had woken up and eaten. She seemed fine, not even tired anymore after a nice long rest but Kevin made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her tonight than usual.

Little did any of them know that they would not be alone at the cargo ship that night. Sandra had gone up to thank Gwen for telling them what she had told them and overheard the whole plan for that night. She'd relayed it to her husband and the two of them made up their minds. They would make sure their little girl was ok.

Getting onto the ship was easy. Kevin and Jen took a midnight swim out to the boat and climbed up the ladder built into the side of the freighter. Sneaking down to check out the cargo was a little bit harder but they managed it, slipping into the cargo hold. Jen held her nose waving a hand in front of her face to try and ward off the smell.

"Looks like Gwen was right. They're importing radioactive bat guano, refining it into a pure isotope, that can act as a power source. But a power source like this has to be powering something big." Jen went quiet, eyes scanning the room.

"Like that really big arch in Los Solidad?" Kevin asked as he stepped into an office. Jen followed him.

"Yeah, it would track." Kevin busted open the lock on the filing cabinet and began to pull out papers. He waved one.

"Yep! They hired a truck to take this whole mess out to Los Solidad." Jen took the shipping manifest from him and nodded. Jen frowned and pulled the burner phone from her pocket. She's ditched Kevin's hoodie at Cooper's she couldn't risk not having easy access to the Omnitrix tonight.

"Gwen." Her cousin had answered the phone quickly. "Get out here as fast as you can. Swing by Cooper's and pick up my hoverboard if you have to but get here before the ship docks. They've got a truck waiting for it. Most likely a bunch of DNAliens there too. We need to find the Highbreed in charge." Before she could say more a hissing voice sounded behind them.

"You've found me child!" Jen spun just in time to see the fist heading her way. She rolled out of the way with a split second to spare and dove out of the office between the Highbreed's legs.

"You want me big ugly! Come get me!" She took off at a run away from the office as Kevin scooped up her fallen phone. The Highbreed disregarded him entirely.

"We're gonna have to call you back Gwen. The Highbreed found us." He clicked off the phone and absorbed the metal from the filing cabinet. It wasn't ideal but there was an alarm blaring and the DNAliens were already beginning to swarm.


	40. Reconciled

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

40 Reconciled

Sandra and Carl had to borrow a rowboat to get out to the cargo ship Jen would be on. By the time they got there all the alarms on the ship were going off. Carl was a crack shot with the gun he'd pulled from the attic, Sandra wasn't quite as good, but she kept up with her husband, covering his back with a smaller laser blaster. Both of them were from Max's Plumber days. They'd been quite dusty when Carl had pulled them out of the attic. They followed the sounds of fighting down into the hold. They found a boy covered in dented metal first, blasting the DNAliens away from him. He panted and the metal dropped from around him, he was slightly bruised but otherwise unharmed.

"Hi? Thanks for the assist." Then he actually looked them over. "You must be Jen's parents." They nodded.

"We are. And you must be one of the ruffians she's been hanging around with." Kevin flinched slightly.

"Plumber's actually." He pulled a badge from his pocket and showed them. Carl rolled his eyes looking Kevin over.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen sir, almost seventeen. Nice piece!" He said as Carl shot a few DNAliens rushing their way. "Can I see that for a minute?" Carl raised an eyebrow but nodded handing Kevin the gun. In moments he was covered head to toe in the same metal as the gun. "Much better than an old filing cabinet." He handed Carl back the gun then turned and took off down the hall as the ship rocked slightly. Carl nodded to Sandra and they took off after him, hoping that he would lead them to their daughter.

He did but they didn't much like what they found. Jen had explained to them that it was easy to tell her aliens from others due to the pure green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol that always appeared on her somewhere. So it was easy to spot that their little girl was now a gigantic dinosaur alien wrestling with the same creature that had given her the spectacular black eye she'd come home with yesterday. What was worse about it was that Jen appeared to be losing. Carl took aim and fired, the shot slamming into the tall white creature and sending it spinning off of Jen. It hissed as Jen leaped back to her feet, shaking the whole ship.

"Filthy human! I will see your kind destroyed and revel in my part in your extinction!" It roared and lunged again. Jen spoke as she grappled with the thing.

"Kevin! Take out the supply of the isotope!" They were processing the guano on the ship. Kevin took off at a run towards the equipment but was stymied by a swarm of DNAliens. Jen didn't seem to have noticed her parents and her father fired into the crowd of DNAliens blocking Kevin's way. Kevin nodded his way as he set about smashing controls with metal fists. Sandra fired into the oncoming horde and the giant creature came sailing over their heads onto the majority of the crowd.

"Mom! Dad! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Jen called to them as she spun, her tail knocking down a large swath of DNAliens. The Highbreed laughed.

"So all the Tennyson spawn are obnoxious insects bent on pestering me." It aimed a hand at Jen's parents. Jen's roar shook the ship. Carl only got in one shot at the creature before she was on it with a vengeance.

"You. Will. Never. Touch. My. Family. Again!" She slammed the things head into the side of the ship so hard the metal creaked and split, water beginning to pour into the hold. She wasn't finished though as she grabbed the thing by its feet and spun once before letting it go, sending it flying into the container of perfected isotope which shattered. It groaned but did not rise. Water was pouring from the hole she'd made. She grabbed Kevin, who she was closest to then raced to her parents picking them up too and tossing all three of them up to a higher catwalk near the exit. Kevin caught on to what she was doing, when she nodded at him and turned back to the hole she'd put in the ship.

"Time to go, come on." 

"What about Jen?" Carl and Sandra tried to stay behind but Kevin was much stronger than them as he grabbed both of their arms and dragged them bodily out onto the deck. He had to practically toss them off the ship too, as neither of them wanted to leave their little girl behind. But they did swim for shore once they were off the boat. By the time they reached the docks and managed to get up on the ladder the boat was listing dangerously, seemingly cracked from the inside. Sandra's hands flew to her mouth. Kevin shook his head.

"Give it a minute." He spotted the tell tale flash of green light about a foot from the docks. "There!" In a moment Jen's brown hair broke the surface, she took a deep gulp of air and dove back under the water, swimming for the ladder. Kevin pulled her up the last few feet and she shook the water from her short hair.

"You have no idea how dangerous that was guys! He could have killed you!" Carl pulled his daughter into a hug as she began to rant, cutting her off. She tensed then sobbed grabbing hold of her father with one arm and reaching out to her mother with the other. She seemed to get the message though as she joined Jen and her husband in the hug. Kevin turned away from them and grinned as he spotted pink stairs heading their way through the sky. Gwen had listened to them, and he wasn't sure that she was alone. It didn't look like it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you guys to get hurt." Jen's words broke into sobs. Her parents held on tighter.

"We're sorry too. We should have listened." Kevin stepped away to let the family have their moment. Gwen arrived moments later, her own parents in tow, both holding blasters as well. Gwen hugged Kevin who blushed bright red as Gwen's father smiled at them. Gwen grinned at the scene happening behind Kevin. She smiled at him.

"You knew it would pan out like this didn't you?" Kevin shrugged.

"If she got any of her stubbornness from her parents yes. Either you were going to beat her into submission and drag her home by her jacket or they were going to track her down. I was not expecting them to show up packing weapons though." Frank smiled slightly and nodded to Kevin.

"Just because we never became Plumber's doesn't mean Dad didn't teach us anything." Frank said it with a bittersweet smile as he stepped over to Kevin and Gwen. "Thought you said he wasn't your boyfriend." Both teens went bright red.

"Circumstances change." Gwen said shortly, trying to brush off her father's teasing. Jen laughed from behind them. She and her parents stepped into the group, each had a hand on their daughter, though their grip remained light as if they were more making sure she was still there than keeping her from running off. Jen pulled her cousin into a hug Kevin grinned then froze as Gwen pulled him into the hug. Jen wiggled out of the hug after a moment.

"The DNAlien truck on the docks?" Gwen nodded.

"Taken care of."

"You really are out there actively saving the world aren't you?" Carl said stepping up to the group.

"Saved the whole universe a few times actually." Jen said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Her parents hugged her again.

"Well then we can't in good conscience stop you. We love you, promise you'll be as safe as you can." Jen nodded and hugged her parents as Gwen's parents nodded.


	41. Voided

**Author's Note: I own nothing!**

41 Void

Jen had been to the Null Void a few times, though never for long periods of time. It was true that Kevin knew the place better and would be a more logically sound choice for this mission but Jen could see the fear in his eyes at the thought of setting foot in that place again. Gwen needed to be here to open and close the portal so the one who went in after Manny and Hellen could get back, hopefully with the two teens. But Jen objected strenuously to the tether.

"I can't fight free with this! Hell, it might break when I transform!" Gwen had insisted though, but as Jen hung caught by the tether as Animo laughed in the distance at Hellen and Manny she couldn't just do nothing.

"Ok, fuck this." She pulled off her jetpack and uncoupled the tether. "Sorry Gwen." She debated for a moment before slipping the jetpack back on and spinning the dial on the Omnitrix.

Zapping Animo held a certain amount of nostalgia for her. It was almost like she was ten years old again and for a moment she wished that she could go Stinkfly again and wrap him up in goo. Just for old times sake. But times had changed quite a bit it seemed, as the blast from Brainstorm that should have knocked Animo out only disoriented the now overly buff scientist. Hellen dropped from his grip and zipped to Manny, grabbing him and Jen and taking off at top speeds. Jen had missed the speed of a Kineceleran. She only got to enjoy it for a moment though, too soon they were pulling up hard in a cave.

They were greeted by a tall thin blue man and his son. The two of them ushered the teens inside and back behind a false wall. As Jen peeked out from behind the façade she saw why as she watched the Null Guardians take most of the crops from the alien who'd hidden them, along with his son. She moved to help but a metal hand around her arm stopped her.

"There's nothing you can do for him now. We need to get you to the Wrench." Jen stared at Manny. One of his hands had been replaced with a simplistic metal claw.

"What happened?" She asked it almost under her breath. Hellen shook her head.

"Devoid is too strong. We need to get you to the Wrench. He thinks you might be the key to stopping him." Jen shrugged.

"I can figure out how to beat Animo. I've done it before." Manny scoffed.

"Yeah cause I believe that she can beat him." Jen glared at the Tetramand, her eyes unconsciously dropping to his missing limb.

"He didn't used to be invulnerable, or quite that strong. He was actually pretty scrawny. He relied on the animals he mutated and controlled. Seems like he's still controlling animals, but I wanna know what kind of steroids he's been on since last time I saw him. Take me to this Wrench, he seems to be the guy in charge." Hellen nodded and took them the rest of the way at full speed. When they arrived Jen shivered slightly. The atmosphere here in the Null Void was breathable but unpredictable. This spot seemed to be trapped in a perpetual and unusually cold sandstorm. They were stopped before they could go farther by a boy Jen had only seen in a short video back when they had first met Hellen and Manny.

"Your brother?" Jen asked, smiling slightly. She remembered that Hellen had implied that Pierce had been killed during their exploits dumping random aliens into the Null Void. But that had been back when they believed their Null Void projector to be a disintegrator.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Jen this is Pierce Wheels, Pierce this is Jen Tennyson." Pierce looked her over frowning.

"Is it? Or is it a shapeshifter showing you what you want to see?" Pierce used his own jetpack to leap over them and land on the bridge that was the only way forward. "No one sees the Wrench without getting through me first." Jen nodded and removed her jetpack, Pierce following her lead.

"Not exactly a fair fight, since you're quite sharp and I'm just me." Pierce raised his arm and one of the spines on his arm grew. He snapped it off when it reached about three and a half feet, a short staff but a workable weapon none the less. He smiled as he tossed it to her.

"Be my guest." Jen caught the makeshift staff and tested its weight, spinning it in her hand.

Jen had been in her fair share of fights in her life. Probably more than most people her age if she thought about it. She tended to be able to spot the difference between the ones she could win on her own and the ones she would likely need help with. She just didn't often ask for help with her own fights, preferring to sort them out herself and push herself to be better. Pierce was a fighter but not traditionally trained, he fought with gorilla tactics, strike hard and get out fast. She could take him down easily, especially if she transformed. But that would get her nowhere. So she threw the fight, letting Pierce pin her to the bridge after a few minutes of fighting as the staff he'd given her spun off into the void. There was a tense moment before Pierce smiled.

"She's legit." He helped her to her feet. "One of Devoid's spies would have wiped the floor with me." Jen glanced over at Manny and Hellen and was unsurprised to see Manny lowering two of his guns.

"Wouldn't have lasted long after though." Pierce gave Jen a calculating look.

"Still not sure she's gonna be much help against Devoid. But we'll let the Wrench decide." Jen shook her head and followed Pierce. He was quiet until they reached a house-like construction built into the rocks. Pierce turned to her, looking completely serious.

"Don't eat anything he offers you." Jen frowned.

"Why?"

"Trust me. Just don't eat it." He motioned her into the house and she took a deep breath before stepping inside.

The interior of the hut was dark, dimly lit only by the fire burning in a fireplace that seemed to serve as a makeshift stove. A figure sat before it stirring a pot of something over the coals. It smelled sort of familiar actually but Jen brushed the thought aside for the moment. She did notice Manny, Hellen and Pierce watching from a crack in the curtain.

"So you're the Wrench? My friends say you need my help." The figure stood and reached up to a shelf above the fireplace made of the same stone as the walls. He was tall and large but Jen couldn't tell much more about him as he was covered head to toe in a cloak. He pulled down two bowls. A quick glance at the doorway caught the three teens there flinching. Jen frowned and cleared her throat. "Look it took a lot to get here…"

"Oh I know." Jen froze, going stock still as the man in front of her filled both bowls and set them down on the mantle. She knew that voice, but there was no way. He had sacrificed himself. He was gone, wasn't he?

"Why don't you tell me all about it over a bowl of my famous caterpillar casserole?" He turned his hood falling. Jen stared.

There before her stood her Grandpa Max, a man she though gone forever. She took a slight step back.

"He's gone. Who are you?" Her question was both accusatory and had her close to tears. The pain in his eyes was almost palpable.

"I understand why you'd think that. But it's really me Jen. I can prove it too. When you were eleven you asked me to take you to Galvan Prime to have Azmuth take off the Watch. I asked you why. You told me never to tell anyone what you said." His eyes flicked to the door and the curtain quickly closed completely. Jen could hear Hellen ushering Manny and Pierce away.

"You told me that you didn't want any of the other aliens in the Watch to be taken from you like Malware took Feedback. You said it was safer for them if you took the Watch off. You called me three times over the next five years, to talk you out of putting it back on. I told you the same thing every time."

"You said it was my choice and always would be." Jen said, tears lacing her voice. They were both silent for a moment before Jen ran full pelt into her grandfather's arms. "I missed you so much!" She muttered it into his chest as he held on.

"I missed you too kiddo!" His explanation as to how he'd come to be living in the Null Void for the past few months, leading a resistance movement against Animo was quick, even he wasn't sure why he'd ended up here instead of being vaporized like the Highbreed and the egg machine.

Jen's story was a bit longer, though she gave him the simple CliffsNotes version, leaving out a lot of the things that didn't relate to the DNAliens and the Highbreed. She also skipped over her time alone with Riney, that was a long story that she really didn't have time to get into. The fact that according to the equipment Kevin had used to help Gwen scan the void for Hellen had showed that the Void itself was breaking down wasn't something she left out though. Grandpa Max nodded, his face going grim.

"Then it's happening faster than I anticipated." He stood and stepped over to the door pulling the curtain open. "Pierce, gather your team, we have an assault to plan."


	42. Assault

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

42 Assault 

It only took a few minutes for all of them to be gathered in Max's makeshift house, there were maybe ten of them, all of various species. Max turned on an old, cobbled together hologram projector and began explaining Animo's plan. Jen circled the hologram and picked up the small piece of Korbamite Grandpa Max had been using as an example.

"Animo was wearing a piece of this. The pin on his cape had some on it." Pierce raised an eyebrow at her.

"Your point?"

"I was wondering what kind of steroids he'd been on and I think I found my answer. Animo is nuts, but he's an inventive kind of nuts. And he understands how to change biology. If we can get that off him maybe he loses the invulnerability."

"Smart theory." Pierce stated. "But the problem remains, how do we get in. His fortress is surrounded at all times by the majority of the Null Guardians." Jen shook her head tossing the piece of Korbamite between her hands.

"The crops the Null Guardians take from the fields, where do those go?"

"Directly into the fortress itself!" Hellen said smiling as she caught onto Jen's idea. Max smiled proudly, Pierce leaned over to him.

"You're right, I do like her. A quick thinker. Not much good in a fight though." Max laughed.

"Son, if she'd wanted to win your fight you wouldn't have stood a chance." Pierce bristled, literally.

"You're saying she let me win?"

"Yes I did. But don't feel too bad, I did learn from the best." Jen said tossing the Korbamite to her grandfather who nodded proudly.

Their gambit worked perfectly, at first. But when Animo arrived with a full flock of Null Guardians things went south. It was Pierce who managed to get a lucky shot in to damage the broach Animo was using to hold on his cloak. He roared in pain as some of the yellow drained from his eyes and he seemed to deflate slightly.

"You insolent cur! You've damaged my transmitter!" Jen was busy fighting six Null Guardians but she heard what Animo said and her mind kicked into overdrive. The furnace burning not six feet from her wasn't just powering the dimensional boar it was powering Animo too. Thinking fast she baseball slid under a guardian and took off at a run towards the boar and the furnace underneath.

Max Tennyson was a reasonable man who had seen a lot in his long life. But seeing his granddaughter dive headfirst into a machine capable of melting alien ore into a power source nearly stopped his heart. Animo laughed loud and long.

"Even the great Jen Tennyson realized I can't be beaten!" That was when the steam began to rise from the furnace, but as the Null Guardians backed the freedom fighters closer to it Max noticed something odd. The steam wasn't scalding like it should have been, it was frigid.

In moments Animo was screaming as ice climbed his machine and the boar sputtered to a halt. Animo himself was glowing yellow as the power from the Korbamite drained from him until he looked very much like he had when he'd been tossed in here originally. Max had no compunctions about decking him in the face though as more ice rose from the depths of the machine. Standing atop the new formed glacier was a female necrofrigian, her gender only discernable by the pattern on the wings wrapped around her like a cloak. Green lights flashed and Jen grinned at him from atop her impromptu ice sculpture.

"Nicely done Jen!" She slid down the ice and Pierce caught her at the bottom of it so she wouldn't trip on the edge of what had been the lip of the pit. Manny and Hellen were securing Animo. Max shook his head at his granddaughter. "A little warning before you dive into a furnace next time wouldn't go amiss though."

"No time." Jen shrugged. "I had to take out Animo quick." Max hugged her close and she returned it whole heartedly. It as then that the pink light appeared above them.

Gwen had been trying to track her cousin all day, ever since the line had gone slack and they'd pulled it back in empty. It was exceedingly difficult to do between dimensions. She'd had to use something of Jen's to manage it. Ripping open another portal between the dimensions was even more difficult. It was like trying to hold off a hydraulic press with her bare hands.

"Gwen! Look who I found!" The redhead nearly lost her grip on the portal when she caught sight of Grandpa Max.

"Hey Pumpkin!"

"You're alive!" He smiled at her.

"We Tennysons are hard to kill." He said grinning and ruffling Jen's hair. The brunette turned to him, understanding in her eyes.

"You're not coming back with me are you?" Grandpa Max shook his head.

"I need to finish things here, set the Null Guardians back to the task they're supposed to be doing." Jen hugged him hard.

"The minute we're done with the Highbreed I'm mounting a rescue mission." Max held her tight.

"I'd expect nothing less from the excellent you're becoming. I love you sweetie." He turned to Gwen. "I'm so proud of both of you."

Gwen almost didn't manage to get Jen through her portal, holding it open and pulling her through at the same time was next to impossible. Kevin stepped in, ducking under Gwen's arm and grabbing Jen just under her elbows, bodily hauling her out of the Null Void. Jen grinned and hugged her cousin tight. After returning the embrace for a moment Gwen smacked her cousin in the back of the head.

"What the hell were you thinking! Taking off the cable was so stupid!" Jen ducked, laughing.

"So was dangling around like a cat toy! I got stuck. I told you I couldn't fight on a leash." Jen was all smiles as she dodged her cousin's rage. It seemed like a brighter smile than any Kevin had seen on her face since meeting her again.

"You seem pretty chipper." Kevin stated as the three of them packed away the equipment they'd used after checking to see that the Null Void was stabilizing again. She nodded slightly.

"Grandpa Max is alive. I have every reason to be happy right now. We'll beat the Highbreed and get him and the Plumber's kids out of there." There was such conviction in her voice that Kevin had to take a second look at her. She seemed different, more confidant as if having her grandfather affirm her place as leader had her believing it at last. Gwen's smile was downright radiant as she grabbed Kevin's hand and linked arms with her cousin.

"First things first, we need to tell our parents he's ok." Jen nodded and they all set off for Kevin's car.


	43. Results

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

43 Results

Cooper called the next day. He was ready to test the gun. Jen's parents dropped her off at his house, she still had to pick up her bag and her hoverboard from him too. She hadn't told her parents that this was where she'd gone when she'd run off.

Gwen was taking some time to work on some of the schoolwork she'd been assigned by her teachers over the summer break. Jen had never been more grateful not to go to Gwen's fancy prep school. Kevin was working at Ed's today so Jen was on her own as she stepped into Cooper's house. Not that she minded, Cooper was less distractible when Gwen wasn't around and less nervous without Gwen's boyfriend's endless teasing. Mrs. Daniels smiled at her.

"Hello again! You didn't need to stay as long as I thought you would." Jen grinned.

"Yep! Got things worked out at home."

"I'm glad to hear it! You're still welcome over anytime dear, and you know Cooper could do with getting out a bit more." Jen nodded as she made her way to the back door and the shed that Cooper called his lab. "He's single you know dear!" Jen grimaced out of Mrs. Daniels view at that and waved over her shoulder. She entered the shed with a knock and Cooper nodded to her from in front of one of his computers.

"Your mom is trying to set us up. Just a head's up." Cooper spluttered into his Coke. Jen laughed, he joined her after a moment before nodding to a red gun sitting on the table. The circuits running through it were a pulsing glowing green but the plating on the gun was bright red.

"Fine tuned the coding last night. If we did it right it should work." Jen grimaced at that word, 'should'. She'd never liked that word. It left too much up to chance. But with this gun they could be sure of nothing, only that it was a chance of tipping the battle in their favor. She picked it up, it was much lighter than the last laser she'd handled, though that could be because the last time she'd used an actual gun she was ten and it was about the same length as her torso. This looked much more like the laser lances Kevin had been selling to the Forever Knights.

"You ready to test this?" Cooper looked apprehensive but nodded to her. The two of them went down to the containment room together. The two remaining DNAliens hissed at them but did nothing else. There were splatters of goo on the walls but both creatures were still bound with energy cuffs. Cooper flicked a switch on one of his computers and looked up into the web camera.

"DNA gun test 1. After working with the information provided by Jennifer Tennyson and the Omnitrix we now have a testable prototype." He turned to Jen who nodded at him. He was of course recording their experiment like any good scientist. They had talked about it and agreed between the two of them that Jen would test the gun. Kevin had offered to do it but it didn't seem right for him to have to take the fall if something went wrong. Jen stepped up to the wall and aimed at the closest DNAlien. She glanced back at Cooper.

"Ready?" He nodded hand hovering over a button. It was only shaking a little bit as Jen turned back to the DNAliens. "On three? One. Two. Three." Cooper hit the switch and a chunk of wall in front of Jen vanished. She fired at the first DNAlien, a bolt of green light sailing into the creature. It blackened for a moment while both humans held their breaths. Then the DNAlien skin fell away, leaving behind an unharmed human who blinked at them confusedly as the Xenocyte fell to the floor. It was blackened and dead. Jen cried out in triumph and re-aimed at the second DNAlien, firing without the countdown this time to the same effect. Cooper whooped with joy as Jen tossed him the gun and went for the keys to the energy cuffs so she could free the newly cured humans.

It took them some time to get the confused humans sorted out. Either the gun or the removal of the Xenocyte seemed to induce amnesia though it wasn't too severe. Jen wondered if Ken had escaped that because of his alien heritage or because the transformation hadn't been complete when she'd cured him. Mrs. Daniels hadn't remembered what she'd done as a DNAlien, just the events before and after.

Once Mrs. Daniels had loaded the still confused humans into her car, with a story of how she'd found them, and was on her way to the hospital the two teens sat down to talk.

"Well it worked!" Jen was all smiles as Cooper's fingers flew across the keyboard, going back over the results of their test.

"Better than we anticipated even! Aside from the memory loss from their time attached to the parasite there was no damage to the host according to my sensors." Jen nodded at him eyes narrowing slightly.

"It's probably better that they don't remember their time as DNAliens." Cooper flinched and nodded. Jen clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ok now we need to make more. How much material do you have left?" Cooper did a quick bought of mental math.

"Enough to make seven, maybe. The main problem is they take a lot of power. When you do it the Omnitrix is using your natural energy as a backup power reserve. I ran the math on it, you'd have to cure about six people, maybe seven it start feeling more negative effects than the two you cured back to back. You just got tired and hungry after that right?"

"Very hungry and tired." She nodded.

"You'd have to cure quite a few in a row to actually pass out but I'd be careful about it for a bit. But with the guns we need level five power sources, and planet Earth is only level two. It's hard to get my hands on the stuff to power. But I have enough for about seven, if we're lucky." Jen nodded at Cooper, knowing he'd likely gotten what he had from Kevin already.

"Between all of us that will have to be enough." Cooper frowned.

"We have seven people against an army?" Jen reached around Cooper and flicked off his recorder.

"I've gone up against a warlord and his army alone without the use of the Omnitrix. I've seen worse odds and seen the other side. Do what you can as fast as you can please. We need to make our move soon." Cooper nodded, his mouth set in hard line. Jen gripped his shoulder.

"We can do this Cooper. Right now we're a step ahead of them, let's keep it that way." Cooper grinned slightly, looking a bit more confident.

Jen wished she could be as confident as she sounded. Seven was being generous honestly, and counting a person she hadn't actually contacted yet. As of that moment they had Jen herself, Gwen, Kevin, Allen Albright, Julie and Cooper the last two of whom didn't really count as neither of them were fighters like the rest. Jen left Coopers house on her hoverboard, thankful for the drizzle and the resulting cloud cover.

She headed for the Rustbucket. It was a good place to think, sitting in the passenger seat curled up and watching the rain. At some point she lost track of time and got bored. She began digging through the paper's and notebooks Grandpa Max kept there, it was some of the only things that hadn't been disturbed when Argit got his hands on the Rustbucket. Little did he know some of the most valuable things in the whole rig were here not in the tech. Like little black book Jen now held in her hands. It was something that she'd only seen Grandpa Max use once or twice and it contained contact information for every Plumber on the planet, or at least the ones he knew of.

Several of the numbers were scribbled out, only a few replaced with new numbers. Some of them were numbers that couldn't be cell phones, either too long or far too short to be an earthly phone number. Towards the back of the book she found a name she recognized, though she hadn't see it in years. Viktor Valadis's name was scratched out in marker, and it made Jen frown. She could only tell it was his because Ethan's name was still mostly legible beneath it. Jen pulled out her phone and squinted at the number barely legible under the ink attempting to cover it.

She managed to type up the number and took a deep breath before hitting the call button. She waited as the line rang and rang.

"This is Ethan, leave a message after the beep. I'll get back to you when I can." The beep was loud and Jen flinched.

"Hey Ethan, it's Jen. Jen Tennyson. Look, I know your dad left the Plumbers but I need help. There's… Look I don't have time to explain it over a message. Call me back as soon as you get this, please." She clicked off the call and shook her head. It should not have been that hard. He was just another Plumber's kid. Except he wasn't, he hadn't been her first crush but they had a history. Ethan's father had been a Plumber, but a few years ago he'd quit out of the blue and left town, taking his son with him. Jen hadn't heard from either of them since then, which had been a bit of a blow. She and Ethan had been close. He'd stuck up for her when she'd tried out for the soccer team, which at the time had been all boys.

Add to that the fact that he had been her first kiss and him vanishing off the face of the earth stung. They had only been thirteen at the time, true. It had been awkward and they'd laughed about it after but they'd never gotten the chance to talk about it, as Ethan and his father had vanished a few days after. Shaking her head Jen went back to skimming through the names in the book. She was looking for ones she knew at least had heard of. She knew better than most that not all Plumber's could be trusted. Grandpa Max's old partner Phil was evidence of that. The first time they'd met he had been releasing aliens from the Null Void so people would pay him to take care of them.

The second time he'd been a giant bug monster alien thing that attacked them, turned back into Phil for only a moment before staring at them vacantly and vanishing. She paused as her finger ran down the names on a page. That was a name she knew.

Wes Green and his phone number was written in her Grandfather's neat handwriting. Underneath was the name of the old Plumber's granddaughter Kai, Jen's first real crush. Jen swore under her breath. It wasn't that there was bad blood there, it was that Kai hadn't wanted a girlfriend, she'd wanted a pet werewolf. It had been one of the first time's someone had outright told her they preferred her as someone else. If she was honest it still sort of messed with her head. She saw it much easier these days but it didn't make it easier.

She had typed in the number before she fully realized what she was doing. She was about to hit call when her phone began to ring and she jumped. She almost lost her grip on it and glanced at the caller ID. It was Kevin.

"Hey Kev."

"Jen we got a hit on the scans I've been running on local calls. Keeping an ear out for alien activity. Kid out in the desert somehow got an oscillator key away from the DNAliens, they've got him locked up at the highway patrol station not too far from here. We gotta go now. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Rustbucket!"

"I'll be there in two minutes." Jen nodded and hung up. She glanced down at her phone as she scrambled for her shoes. Kai's number was still displayed on the screen. She quickly hit save as she raced outside to meet Kevin. She had no idea if she would have time to contact the other girl anytime soon but it didn't hurt to have her number just in case right?


	44. Key

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

44 Key

The man who dove into Kevin's car at the highway patrol to escape the DNAliens there was ordinary, or at least appeared to be. But he knew quite a lot about the DNAliens, almost too much. He'd managed to get an oscillator key away from a nest of Highbreed. But he had no memory except of his name and the fact that he probably played the base. It wasn't until she saw the wreck of that Jen put two and two together. Once they'd driven off the DNAliens guarding the key Jen turned her attention to the cab of the truck.

She was still listening to Tyler, the Highbreed needed the key in Los Soledad. The arch was some kind of Gateway nearly ready to bring forth an army of Highbreed, a full fleet ready to mow down humanity. It was not good news, but something here didn't add up. The cab of the truck was wrecked nearly beyond recognition. She turned back to Tyler. There wasn't a scratch on him.

"You sure know a lot about what they're planning." Gwen's statement was laced with a small amount of suspicion. Jen hopped off the wreck of the cab.

"Yeah I think I know why. You said you crashed this?" She asked, stepping over to Tyler as he nodded looking confused but hopeful.

"Yeah. Why does that…" Jen interrupted him by reaching up and peeling off the ID mask off his face as Gwen gasped and Kevin swore.

"You're a DNAlien. No way a regular human is walking away from a wreck like that." Jen said tossing the ID mask to Kevin who just barely caught it.

Before Tyler had too much time to freak out they were attacked again and this time it didn't go so well. Given the split second choice between saving Tyler and saving the key Jen took a chance. She managed to get a single shot off from Jetray's tail as the door closed but there was no way of knowing if she'd actually hit anything. She adjusted Tyler and went in for a landing.

When the four of them were once again standing on the ridge where the truck had been Kevin and Gwen shook their heads at her.

"Not so sure I agree with your decision there Jen. No offence Tyler but one life against the world isn't much of a competition." Kevin and Tyler nodded.

"No sacrifices." Jen said it with finality. "We've seen how that path ends up and I don't like it." Tyler collapsed to his knees, head in his clawed hands.

"You'd rather save a monster than the world. I'm doomed anyway!" It was Jen's turn to shake her head.

"She that's what you don't get." She reached out and the Omnitrix beeped.

"Genetic damage detected. Attempt to repair?"

"Yep."

This time it was much, much faster Gwen noted. It took only a moment for the Xenocyte to fall into Jen's hand, blackened and dead as the DNAlien skin sluffed off. Tyler was left looking much like he had with the ID mask on. Gwen smiled as she pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and handed it to him. He blinked at his reflection.

"How?" Jen shrugged.

"I'm good with DNA." Kevin shook his head.

"What now?" Jen took a deep breath.

"Now you and Gwen go check on Cooper. See if you can't do anything to speed up his timetable. Drop me and Tyler off at Ed's. I'll take him to the Hole. You still remember what you saw at the nest?" Tyler nodded looking determined.

"Any way I can help!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kevin nodded again as Jen turned to them. "As of right no we're all on high alert, let the others know. There's a war starting any day, we need to make sure we win it."

Jen unlocked the door to the mechanics shop with the key Ed had given her. Tyler looked confused.

"You work here?" Jen shrugged, locking the door behind her before leading him to the hidden elevator.

"Sort of." She stepped into the elevator and motioned him inside. When they reached the bottom she spoke. "Clearance allowed, status witness. Name Tyler. Access code one-zero-six-five-seven-eight-zero-one."

"Access granted." A computerized voice spoke and lights came up as Tyler stared around.

"Welcome to the Hole, currently the only operating Plumber Base on Earth." It hadn't been the only one when Jen was a kid, Mount Rushmore had been reactivated after she got the Omnitrix but after she gave it up alien activity went back to here and there and mostly harmless. The base inside the monument had been shut down not too long after she turned twelve. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"Plumber?"

"The highly ironic name of an organization of space cops." Tyler laughed lightly as Jen led him away from the main console room. She took him down a maze of hallways to a room that very much resembled a break room in an office building but much more comfortably furnished. The couch was large and comfortably plush, there were a few armchairs and a fridge alongside a sink and cabinets.

"Grab a seat. I'm gonna make some tea, you want anything?" Tyler laughed a little nervously.

"It's not like, some alien mix right?" Jen shrugged going through the boxes on the shelf.

"Well if you're feeling adventurous we do have some of those. Spraigant, I know I'm saying that wrong. Something called Amber Ogia… But I brought some. Chamomile, rose, ginger and green tea."

"Green tea please." Jen nodded and set an electric teapot to boil. Once the tea was ready she set it on the table in front of Tyler.

"Sorry all we have is honey." She set a small plastic bear next to the tea with a plastic spoon. He nodded.

"No I appreciate it." He poured a few spoonful's of honey into his tea. Jen set a small silver device down in front of the mugs between the two of them.

"That's a recorder so we don't have to write everything down. Do you mind?" Tyler shook his head. "Good." She flicked a button Tyler didn't see on the side of the recorder.

"If you could tell me everything you know, anything you remember about your time as a DNAlien." He nodded. His account was detailed and long. Between the two of them they went through two pots of tea before he even reached overhearing the Highbreed talking about the planned invasion of earth. He glanced at Jen and she nodded for him to keep going. He did, going through everything he remembered from that day. When he concluded with Jen curing him she nodded and flicked off the recorder.

"Thank you Tyler." He looked down at the dregs of his tea.

"I wish there was more I could do." Jen shook her head.

"You've done more than you know. Let's get you home." He nodded. As it turned out he had a girlfriend who had been running around frantic trying to find him for the last three weeks. She was more than happy to come get him. Jen waved as the car pulled away. She hoped Tyler would be ok, she'd noticed him subtly checking for an ID mask, running his fingers across her cheek. Well at least he hadn't manhandled her face like he'd done in Kevin's car when they'd first picked him up. She'd given him her number just in case he ran across anymore trouble with aliens.

She went back into the Hole and connected the holo-recorder to the mainframe.

"Upload this to my DNAlien file and open a new log in that file. Mark it urgent and sent the whole pack to the Magister." She turned to the computer with the built in camera and nodded.

"Magister. That conspiracy my grandfather was looking into, the one got Magister Labrid killed. They're nearly done with their plan. They have possession of an oscillator key. They're building a hyperspace jump gate in Los Soledad. They're planning on bringing the Highbreed fleet through it and wiping out Earth. I need all the help I can get down here. Contact me through Gwen or Kevin's badges as soon as you can. I'm attaching testimony from a cured DNAlien. Please don't blow me off about this, there are millions of lives on the line." She sent the message along with the DNAlien file. She honestly wasn't sure if the Magister was ignoring her or not these days. He might just be busy. She had a sinking suspicion that was the case. Something Tyler had overheard the Highbreed say was raising the hair on the back of her neck.

"The Highbreed fleet will roll over this world as it will all the others." Earth wasn't their only target. That thought made her stomach twist in fear. How were they supposed to stop an army that wasn't just planning to roll over the Earth but the galaxy, possibly the universe. From what Reiny had said when they were trapped on that desert planet together she could only guess at the scope of the plan. She glanced at photo on the desk. It was one Grandpa Max had brought don here, of him, Jen and Gwen during that first summer they had all spent together.

"Really wish you'd come back with me Grandpa, this is way bigger than we ever thought it was." She shook her head and stood. She needed a smoothie and some chili fries after the day she'd had.


	45. Princely Lies

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

45 Princely Lies

The next night found the trio investigating a tip Kevin had gotten. Jen had been a bit suspicious and had been right, it turned out to be a trap, set by the DNAliens. Jen had turned into Spidermonkey and set upon their attackers. But they seemed better prepared this time. Jen was blasted out of the tree with a shriek and the large branch that had been above her came crashing down, stopped inches from slamming into her face by a web that wasn't hers. She blinked, turning and finding herself face to face with another Spidermonkey. For one second her mind flashed to Albeda but this one was male. Though, like normal Earth chimps, this was only obvious because he was bigger than her by at least twenty pounds. His eyes were bright yellow and he smiled at her as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" She nodded.

"Yeah thanks." His smile grew wider. "I really appreciate the save."

"Of course. I couldn't just leave a fellow Aracnachimp in peril. Not to mention one with eyes like yours. I don't think I've ever seen eyes that color. You're quite striking." Jen laughed lightly, glad the fur on her face his her minor blush.

"Well um… Thanks, but I'm not actually an Aracnachimp." She slapped the Omnitrix symbol and green lights flashed, leaving her human once more. The Aracnachimp gasped and Jen hurried to explain. "See I have the Omnitrix, which lets me turn into…"

"Any one of ten aliens! It's an honor to meet you Jen Ten." He bowed and Jen blushed slightly. "My name is Simian."

Simian, just Sim for short even though he was a prince, was a flirt. Even as they were about to be crushed by the fortress's security system.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the view but what are you doing?" Jen shot a glare over her shoulder as she managed to shimmy the acid spitting thing out of her pocket. One of the DNAliens had dropped it during their fight yesterday, none of them knew what it was, not even Kevin. But hopefully it would save them now.

"Get that! Spray it on the floor!" Simian used his tail to do just that and they both dove through the new made hole in the floor. Simian grinned and tossed the device back to her.

"Quick thinking! Impressive. Where'd you get the DNAlien resin remover?" Jen caught the device as her brain kicked into overdrive. Simian had claimed he didn't know what the DNAliens were. She pocketed the device and shrugged.

"Long story."

The techie Simian tossed off the bridge told Jen everything. This was a communications base, the crystal was its power source. Jen didn't know what made her more angry, the fact that Simian had lied about everything from who he was to why he was here, or the fact that she'd believed him. She heard him shriek from the room holding the crystal and set the techie down on the bridge.

"Wait here." She had a plan. Removing the crystal was easy for Chromastone. She stepped out of the room, leaving Simian unconscious on the floor. The techie who introduced himself as Lu frowned.

"You're not just going to let him take it are you?" Jen shook her head setting the crystal down and transforming back into her human form. She stripped off her jacket and wrapped it around the crystal to hide its glow.

"I need a box, something so he won't see what he's got." Lu nodded and rushed over to a nearby wall compartment coming back after a few minutes of clattering with an empty toolbox. Jen pulled the DNAlien resin remover from her pocket. It and the crystal were about the same weight. Simian would never notice. She handed Lu the crystal. "Keep out of sight with that. He can't know he doesn't have it. And we're probably going to need a ride home."

"There's a spare pod you can use Miss Tennyson." She grinned at him.

"Thanks, now get out of sight quick before he wakes up." She stashed the resin remover in the box and clicked it closed. Lu grinned and nodded scurrying off.

Kevin popped his gum. Jen and Sim had been getting along really well and he didn't want to interrupt. The Aracnachimp had been flirting up a storm since minute one and he'd seen stranger couples. So when Simian came racing around the corner without the brunette Kevin frowned.

"Sim, where's Jen?"

"Right behind me." But as Kevin glanced back there was no other figure coming around the corner as Simian closed the hanger door, beginning to pull his suit back on. Kevin only hesitated a moment before he pulled out his badge to track Jen. She was deeper in the facility and she wasn't moving.

"Shit!" He clicked the device over to the com channel knowing Gwen had her badge on her for missions. "Gwen! Get in here! Somethings wrong!" Not even waiting for a response from the redhead Kevin took off towards the little red dot on his badge that was the Omnitrix user. He had to backtrack twice, Gwen catching up to him quickly despite having taken off her suit.

"Simian's gone. And he took the ship, we're stuck."

"You're not." The voice was unfamiliar and had both teens spinning, battle ready. The small green alien who'd spoken raised his hands. "Don't shoot!"

"Chill guys!" Jen's reprimand had both of them lowering their fists. The small green alien turned to the doorway Jen's voice had come from, looking concerned and it was then that Gwen noticed what looked like an ice pack in one of his hands. Jen stepped slowly around the corner, one hand on the wall, one hand pressed to her head. Gwen rushed to her cousin, Kevin hot on her heels.

"What happened!"

"Simian!" Kevin hissed wishing he'd beaten the Aracnachimp to a pulp. "Shit! He got away with the crystal." Jen laughed.

"Nope! He got away with the DNAlien resin remover." They blinked at her. "The ear cleaning looking thing. Simian knew what it was, even though he said he'd never heard of the DNAliens." The small green alien stepped over to the trio holding out the ice pack to Jen.

"You shouldn't be standing Miss Tennyson! You're hurt." Jen grinned at the alien trading the ice pack in his hand for her bundled jacket that had been under her arm. She pressed the ice pack to her head as she leaned on the wall.

"Thanks Lu I'll be fine." She did take his advice though and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. "If you could put that back where it belongs, that would be good. Simian should be out of range by now." Lu nodded and scuttled off as Gwen looked over her cousin.

"You let him knock you around so he'd get away with the wrong thing." Jen nodded, winced and tilted her head back against the cool metal wall, one hand still holding the ice pack to the blossoming bruise on her face.

"Yep."

"You ok?" Kevin asked looking her over. There was webbing on the Omnitrix and an impressive bruise growing on what he could see of her back beyond the collar of her shirt. It matched the one on her face quite well.

"Didn't expect him to pack quite that big of a punch. I'll be fine once I can get the webbing off the Omnitrix. I'll just turn into Swampfire, she heals fast." Gwen nodded and a flash of pink had the webs falling from the Omnitrix to the floor of the station. Jen grinned and set down the ice pack, spinning the dial and slapping it back down. But it wasn't Swampfire sitting before them when the green lights died.

"Since when do you have an Apollonite form?" Gwen asked eyeing her cousin's marble skin, twinkling with the green energy beneath it. Jen looked down frowning.

"It hasn't done that in a while. Given me the wrong alien I mean." She raised a hand to her head and green lights glowed. She grinned and Kevin reached out a hand to help her up.

"To answer your question I've had it since Albrasix kissed me on he Incursion warship. The Omnitrix is taking DNA samples through me again." Kevin blinked but Gwen seemed to know what her cousin was talking about.

"Like when you got but as Wildvine by that werewolf alien."

"Exactly." Kevin shook his head laughing.

"That sounds so wrong, I hope you both know that." Jen shook her head as she slapped the Omnitrix symbol near her shoulder and turned back to normal. Her bruises were gone. Gwen shoved Kevin playfully.

"So Simian got away. How are we getting home?"

"Lu is lending us a pod." The lights in the station brightened and Jen grinned. "And we successfully tricked not just Simian but the Highbreed who hired him. All in all a good day." Kevin laughed.

"Only you could call a day where you get your ass kicked a good day." Jen laughed.

"I meant to get my ass kicked, thank you very much. Just maybe not that much." She scooped up the ice pack and the three of them headed off to find Lu and the offered pod to get back to Earth.


	46. Tiny Truths

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This one's got one small bit from Tiny's point of view.**

46 Tiny Truths

Hearing a tip about a monster rampaging around a nearby town was par for the course for Jen, Kevin and Gwen. Finding a smashed up traffic light was a bit unusual but not enough to raise alarm bells. The alien they found made things weird. Especially because she seemed to want nothing more than to play with Jen and Gwen.

There were so many pretty things in this place. Shiny pretty things! The pink lady was pretty and sparkly but the green lady had lines and circles all over her. She looked like one of the tools Da sometimes used. Maybe she could fix Ma and Da! But she didn't seem to like being picked up, the dull boy really didn't like it when the shiny ladies got picked up. He threw rocks. She didn't like the dull boy.

Gwen was sitting in Kevin's garage the next day. They'd hidden the giant alien baby here. The eight foot tall toddler's head was currently resting in Gwen's lap and across her legs while she rested. It wasn't quite sleep since her eyes remained open and she seemed to be fully aware everytime Gwen tried to even move so the redhead was reading the book Albrasix had given her instead. She had run across an interesting spell. It was a way to see through someone else's eyes, not very practical as you had to maintain skin to skin contact with whoever you were using the spell on, but it was interesting. She wasn't going anywhere for a while so she decided to try it. She laid her open palm gently on Tiny's head and spoke.

"Skulblakas Ven!" Her perspective shifted as though she was watching a video with picture in picture. Her own view of the world minimized to the corner as the door of the garage opened, letting in overly bright sunlight and Jen. Gwen stared.

Her cousin's skin was laced with lines of circuitry like she was the motherboard of a computer. There were three brighter points that stood out as though they were the main power sources for the lines of pulsing green code, her heart, her brain and the Omnitrix. The circuits pulsed along with the brunette's heartbeat as she turned to her fully. Her eyes were almost normal if it hadn't been for the glow that blared from within them. Gwen pulled her hand off Tiny's head and broke the spell blinking away the afterimage of what she'd seen.

"You ok there cuz? You look a little freaked out." Gwen shook her head.

"I'm fine." She really hoped she didn't sound as shaken as she thought she did. If the Omnitrix lit up like Jen's brain and heart what did that mean for her cousin? Did it mean that the Watch was as important to her survival as the heart that pumped her blood or the brain that kept everything working? The thought terrified Gwen. She remembered how many times bad things had happened to the Watch when they were kids. From Jen messing with it until the face fell off, to Kevin and Vilgax teaming up and ripping it from her wrist. Tiny burbled at the redhead, seeming to sense her distress. She gently patted the baby on its massive head, hoping Jen would prove oblivious enough not to notice her cousin's mood. Jen had never been good with emotions after all.

"I'm fine." She repeated. Jen frowned like she didn't really believe her. Gwen changed the subject quickly. "How's Kevin?"

"Pouting about the bite Tiny took out of his car." Jen laughed then her eyebrows knit together. "Are you two doing ok?" Jen handed Gwen a burger from the bag she'd brought with her. Gwen laughed.

"Oh, we're doing fine, he's just mad Tiny ate his car." Jen's grin turned wicked.

"That and I bet he wishes it was his head in your lap not hers." Gwen laughed as she flipped her cousin off. Jen snorted as she took a bit of her own burger.

Gwen still hadn't lost that gnawing doubt by the time they were bidding farewell to Tiny and her parents. The two adults were easy enough to speak to. Her mother laughed as Tiny reached out both hands to Gwen and Jen making grabby hands and babbling.

"No darling, you can't keep them. Humans need to roam free."

"Shiny!" Tiny insisted.

"Yes they are very shiny, but you can't keep them." Kevin frowned as Tiny pouted.

"She never did that with me." Jen snorted, Kevin sounded almost disappointed. Tiny's father smiled.

"Of course not dear. You're an Osmosian, a conductor species, your life force isn't nearly as bright as theirs. She's an Anodite after all, some of the brightest beings in the galaxy." He said motioning to Gwen. "And she…" He frowned as he looked over Jen. "I'm sorry I'm not familiar." Gwen winced and Jen shrugged waving the Omnitrix as Kevin frowned.

"Probably the Omnitrix confusing her." The mother shook her head.

"Oh no dear, you're a techno-organic like Azmuths Mechamorphs." Jen blinked. This time Gwen's flinch was quite obvious. Kevin frowned.

"Well I mean Azmuth made the Omnitrix but I'm human…" Jen floundered looking down at the watch.

"Oh Azmuth's creations always take on a life of their own. That fancy sword of his could almost be called magic." Jen frowned.

"Sword, what sword?" The father checked a console.

"That was a long time ago. I honestly don't remember the story of that one. It's missing last I checked, isn't it dear?" His wife nodded.

"Last time I checked. We should be going if we want to get to Alpha Proxima anytime soon." Jen was silent as Gwen bid farewell to Tiny. Jen waved at the baby alien too and managed a smile for the child but it vanished as soon as she turned away. The trio watched as the ship blasted off into space. Jen stayed eerily quiet as they drove back to Bellwood. She spoke only once they'd reached her house.

"Did you know? That I'm not... That the Omnitrix…" She couldn't seem to find the words she was looking for.

"Grandma Verdona hinted that might be the case. She never said it outright but, you know how I can sense auras. Yours has always been green ever since I got my powers. Grandma hinted that the Omnitrix was why. But you know that doesn't change who you are. Not in the slightest." Jen nodded but she wasn't looking at Gwen. Gwen reached out but Jen pulled away before she could say anything else.

"Thanks for the ride Kevin." Jen stepped out of the car and shoved her hands in her pockets making her way up to her front door. Gwen hopped out of the car.

"Jen wait." The brunette shook her head.

"I'm fine Gwen, I just need some time to think." Gwen didn't believe her cousin but Kevin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Give her a bit of space, it's a lot to process. Everything she thought she was is wrong, she needs some time." Gwen stared down at her hands and nodded as Jen's front door closed behind her. She got back into Kevin's car and the Osmosian drove her home.


	47. The War Begins

**Author's Note: I own nothing. Now we head into the season finale, this will likely be the end of this story though there will be a sequel that much I'm already sure of. Love you guys and all the support you're giving this story.**

47 The War Begins

Jen did not sleep well that night. She spent most of it researching techno-organic species on the hookup to the Xternet Kevin had given her. Most of the information she found was on Galvanic Mechamorphs but there were a few articles that classified people with specific kinds of cybernetic enhancements as techno-organics using the term as more of a subspecies classifier than a species in and of itself. Jen wasn't sure if that was better or not. She did manage to catch a few hours of sleep which was a good thing because she was going to Julie's tennis match the next day. The set began later in the day and was about halfway over when someone sat down next to her. Jen paid him no attention for a few moments.

"Gumball?" She froze. Turning quickly, she found herself face to face with Professor Paradox, still looking as he had back in Los Soledad. He selected a gumball from the bag and offered the bag to Jen. She frowned.

"It's time, isn't it?" Paradox nodded, still looking grim.

"I'm afraid so." He stood and she followed him without a backwards glance. Julie would understand. The fate of the world hung in the balance after all. Paradox stopped in the empty hallway and pulled the watch from his pocket. He offered Jen his arm and she took it. He clicked the watch and the two of them vanished in a flash of blue light.

Gwen was reading a very dull book, The Art Of Motorcycle Maintenance. Despite what the title implied it was actually a philosophical introspection about the author's journey across the United States on his motorcycle. But given that the last time Gwen had taken a trip across the country she'd ended up with powers and her cousin ended up with a device that altered her on a level beyond their comprehension the author's journey wasn't all that exciting. She was just wishing for a distraction when a bright blue light filled her room. She leapt to her feet and blinked as Jen let go of Paradox's arm.

"It's time. You still with me?" Gwen's stomach plummeted at the implication, but she nodded and took her cousin's offered hand. She smiled at the redhead and took Paradox's arm again. The three of them vanished in another flash of light.

Kevin was prepping for the car show. Ed had given him the invite. It wasn't like he'd gotten to go to the last one that had come to town since the Incursions had invaded. This time though he was excited to see what he would find, though it wouldn't be anything like some of the car shows he'd been to off world. He was still looking forward to it. That was until the bright blue light flashed next to his car. When he blinked he found Paradox standing next to him, Jen and Gwen with him, both girls looking grim. He snapped the trunk of the car closed. So much for the car show. But they weren't the only ones Paradox had brought.

The news of the destruction of the majority of the populace of Galvan Prime was nerve wracking. The Galvan's had a much more technologically advanced defense grid than Earth had ever had. Paradox checked his watch. Jen stepped forwards.

"Our only shot is to stop the Highbreed before they can bring the fleet through the jump gate." Azmuth nodded.

"It should be easy enough to find." Jen nodded to him.

"We already know where they are. The arch in Los Soledad." Kevin frowned.

"So, the three of us are going to take on an army?" Jen shook her head.

"No, not just the three of us. We've run across a bunch of Plumbers kids, most of them owe us. It's time we called in our favors. We'll go to Cooper first, hopefully he's finished enough of the guns." Azmuth jumped in front of Jen.

"You will do no such thing. Let your teammates gather the troops. I would speak to the wielder of my Omnitrix alone." Kevin shook his head.

"Heck no I'm not missing this. Have fun talking to Cooper Gwen." Kevin teased. Gwen grabbed his arm and bodily dragged him to Paradox.

"Kevin Ethan Levin you are coming with me!" Jen laughed.

"Your name is Kevin E. Levin? Oh you just lost all trace of cool guy you had left." She chuckled as Kevin and Gwen disappeared with Paradox. Her face fell as she turned back to Azmuth. She held out her hands and he jumped up into them. She frowned at him.

"You lied to me." He took a deep breath.

"So you have been made aware…"

"That the Omnitrix turned me into something non-human even when I'm human yeah." Azmuth nodded slightly as Jen set him on the top of Kevin's car so she could argue with him eye to eye.

"That was not something I foresaw. The Omnitrix has bonded itself to you both on a physical and a metaphysical level. Your life energy has become bound to it, your grandmother and I spoke about this." Jen rolled her eyes, of course Grandma Verdona knew and hadn't told her, she was only interested in Gwen. "You are a part of the Omnitrix and it is part of you, two halves made whole."

"I can't ever take it off again, can I?" Azmuth shook his head.

"I would advise against it. It would be like removing one of your vital organs, it may not result in immediate death but that would be the most likely outcome in the long term." Jen closed her eyes for a moment but shook her head.

"That doesn't matter right now." She couldn't think about this now, she had a war to fight. She couldn't be getting distracted now. "What matters right now is stopping the Highbreed."

"No that is not all that matters. The Highbreed have taken out the population of dozens of worlds, you are what matters now." Jen frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"In your Earth culture you have a story about a man on a boat with two of every animal riding out an extinction level event." Jen nodded.

"Yeah, Noah's arc."

"The Omnitrix was not merely built as a tool for learning as I told you when you were a child. It is a failsafe for the universe, a Noah's arc, capable of reviving any of the million species within it. You are the only hope those worlds have of being restored, I cannot let you risk that on this war." Jen stared at Azmuth incredulously. She shook her head and picked him up off the roof of the car, opening the door. He protested as she set him down inside the car.

"Wait there, I need a smoothie." She shut the door before he could protest. "Everyone's gotta just completely upend my worldview these days huh?" She muttered as she stepped over to the window. She ordered two smoothies, a large for herself and a kids for Azmuth. It didn't seem right not to get him one, even if he'd been lying to her for years. She stalked back over to the car and opened the driver door setting Azmuth's smoothie down in the cupholder and stabbing the straw into it with a bit more violence that was strictly necessary. The lid of her cup got a similar treatment. She took a long slurp on the frozen concoction before she spoke again.

"So you're telling me that not only am I now stuck to the Omnitrix forever, as it is sort of a new what, heart? Brain? Whatever, vital piece of me. But also that I have the ability to, with the Omnitrix, revive whole species?" Azmuth nodded taking a cautious sip of his smoothie.

"In essence yes. That is why you are too valuable to risk in a fight." Jen shook her head taking another long draw from her straw.

"No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not leaving my friends and family to fight this alone. I may be 'Noah's arc' now," she said it with sarcastic air quotes around the term, "but that doesn't make me more valuable than anyone on my team." Azmuth frowned.

"I will not allow it!" Jen turned on him her glare cold.

"And how exactly do you plan to stop me? You just told me that taking the Omnitrix off me isn't really an option anymore." Azmuth paused as though he hadn't considered that. Then he sighed.

"Fine, if you insist on this foolishness then you should have the full power of the Omnitrix. Access Master Control." Jen felt the power surge through the Omnitrix and blinked as her vision in one eye blurred for a moment. It resolved quickly and Azmuth frowned slightly. "An interesting side effect." Jen ignored him and flipped down Kevin's sunshade, sliding open the mirror within. She blinked and stared at her eye. Her right eye, the one on the same side as the Omnitrix, had changed. The pupal had split in two and spread, leaving her eye identical to the symbol on the Omnitrix itself, a green hourglass. She blinked but it didn't go away. "Has it effected your sight at all?" Azmuth asked sounding curious.

"I don't see a difference. How many aliens can I access?"

"All 1,000,912 DNA samples available." The voice of the Omnitrix echoed in her head and she blinked.

"Neat." Azmuth rolled his eyes but didn't have time to say more as the door to Kevin's car opened making them both jump.

"Get out of my seat Tennyson. What happened to your eye?" Gwen shoved Kevin out of the way.

"We brought backup!" She smiled slightly though concern flashed through her eyes at the sight of Jen's newly altered eye. Jen stepped out of the car and nodded around. Allen Albright stood next to Julie, Ship on the Asian girl's shoulders. Cooper stood in a giant robot suit next to Darkstar, trying his best to look menacing. Paradox stood off to the side, selecting another gumball. Jen took a deep breath.

"Thanks for coming, I know some of you really don't want to be here." She eyed Darkstar. "But as of this moment we are all that stands between Earth and the Highbreed. The plan is simple, we go in we take down the Hyperspace gate. Cooper, did you bring the guns?" The blonde nodded and a compartment on his suit opened. There were seven guns sitting in a neat row there.

"These are something Coop and I developed." Jen explained, handing them out. "They'll cure the DNAliens, which will clear a path for us to the gate. We get there we break it." She handed the last gun to Paradox. Allen frowned.

"Won't you need one?" Cooper frowned.

"I only had enough time to make seven." Jen shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't need one. I have this." She tapped the Omnitrix and Paradox laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember timing is everything Jen." She nodded to him despite not having any idea what he was talking about. She turned back to the others.

"Any problems we have with each other, any personal agendas, they get left here. As of this moment we are at war." She nodded to Paradox and the group disappeared in a flash of blue light.


	48. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C

**Author's Note: I own nothing.**

48 Plan A, Plan B, Plan C

It was working spectacularly, at first. It didn't take them long to get to the arch. Jen cleared the path, blasting DNAliens as Upchuck, tying them up as Swampfire, rolling through the front lines as Cannonbolt and if she was honest she had never felt better or freer. The Master Control let her change with not just a word but a thought, mid-swing and more fluidly than she'd ever managed before it was exhilarating. But breaking the arch turned out to be more difficult than Jen had thought. She screamed, the sound echoing around them from Way Big's lungs as the arch activated in her grip sending her crashing to the ground. She didn't even have time to worry about if she'd landed on the team or not before her eyes slipped closed.

Gwen cried out as Way Big vanished, a sure sign that Jen was unconscious if not worse. She raced off, Kevin keeping pace with her as they slid into the crater Way Big had left behind, the rest of the team not far behind them none of them noticing Darkstar slip off into the shadows.

Jen was in the center of the crater pushing herself back to her feet, looking slightly charred. But she hadn't lost either the determined look nor the hourglass in her eye. She stretched slightly and took a deep breath.

"Ok." She looked up at the ships overhead. "New plan. Kevin, Gwen, you're with me. We're gonna break into the main control tower and force the Highbreed in charge to stop the invasion. The rest of you are on crowd control. Take out as many of the DNAliens as you can." The others nodded. Jen glanced around. Paradox wasn't here. She picked up Azmuth and handed him to Cooper.

"Keep him safe ok Cooper?" The blonde nodded and the team split.

With the modifications Kevin had made to his car it was relatively easy to reach the tower though going up the stairs afterword took a minute. There was no elevator nor even railings Jen shook her head and ran faster as more ships came through the gate. She was never more grateful to have picked Swampfire than when the Hybreed she was fighting slashed its claws fully through her head, severing many of the vines there.

Kevin came too to Gwen screaming in rage and despair. He shoved himself up from where the Highbreed had thrown him and turned to find a scene out of a nightmare waiting for him. Jen was on the ground, aloe pooling under where Swampfire's head had been. But surprisingly that wasn't the worst of it. Gwen was flickering, her normal human appearance quickly swallowed by deep purple skin and bright pink strands of energy that served as hair. Her eyes, green nearly identical to Jen's though a shade darker, blurred. The color vanished, replaced with a bright white glow as the Highbreed who'd thrown Kevin was sent sailing out the window, which melted at the power of the explosion.

There was nothing Kevin could do for Jen but he wasn't about to lose Gwen, he couldn't. He raced to her, it was hard to get near her the very air around her was practically crackling with power. But he refused to give up. He made it to her and grabbed her arms, feeling his palms heat up.

"Gwen!"

"So much power!" Her voice was doubled, he almost didn't recognize it.

"You have to let go of it Gwen!"

"No!" She sounded sure of herself even as she shook in his grip. "I think I can beat the Highbreed, all by myself. They'll pay for what they did to my family!" It was at that moment that Swampfire's head reformed and Jen vaulted back to her feet.

"Ok now you pissed me off." Kevin let our a breath as Jen decked the Highbreed commander. He refocused on Gwen who was still a full on Anodite but had stopped shaking with the revival of her cousin.

"Your Grandma said it would take seventy five years at least to master that power."

"We don't even have seventy five minutes Kevin."

"Jen will find another way. Please, come back Gwen! I can't lose you! Please." His voice broke and the heat retreated. He looked back up and smiled at Gwen, once again a human teenager. He pulled her into his arms and held her there for a minute. Then she was grabbing his face and her tongue was in his mouth. It took him a minute to remember where he even was. Only the soft laughter from Swampfire pulled his attention away from Gwen.

"Sweet, Julie owes me money." Jen turned away from them and to the Highbreed she'd trapped in vines. "Now, call off the attack!" The Highbreed laughed.

"Presumptuous child! I do not have the authority to stop the invasion. Only the Highbreed Supreme may do such a thing! And he is safe on the home world. You've lost this war!" Jen frowned.

"The world on the other side of that jump gate?" It was then that the DNAlien backup showed up but someone else showed up too.

"Manny!" Gwen called out, excited. The blast of wind and disappearing weapons heralded Hellen, the spikes flying into the guns preceded her brother Pierce who grinned. Jen wasn't paying attention to him though. "That means!"

"Heya kids!" Both Jen and Gwen turned to the hole in the tower grinning like maniacs as Max Tennyson rode up to the hole on a Null Guardian. Both girls ran to him as he landed the creature. Jen transformed mid-step racing into her grandfather's arms.

"I thought you were staying in the Null Void until you had it sorted out." Max smiled at Gwen who'd spoken, Jen was still holding on to him.

"We've got things mostly sorted out there, the rest can be handled by the natives. Besides, I wasn't going to sit out the final round with the Highbreed." Jen nodded as she pulled back from the hug.

"Ok I have a plan. Grandpa, you and the Plumbers kids," Manny interupted her.

"Max Force!"

"What did I say about calling us that?" Manny shrugged at Max.

"I think it's cool." Jen laughed.

"You and the Max Force hold the line here. Stop them from taking back the control room. Gwen you have your phone?" Gwen nodded and handed her the device.

"Answer the phone Julie. Ah good! We need ship. Yep right now! Thank you!" Jen stepped over to the hole Gwen had blasted into the tower. Pierce stepped forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, just stepping out for some air." She then stepped out of the Tower into thin air.

"Jen!" Max shouted after her only to roll his eyes as she came back into sight standing on Ship. "You need to stop doing that."

"Where would be the fun in that? Gwen Kevin come on!" The two teens laughed and chased after Jen hopping into the ship just before it took off toward the gate.

Flying Ship as Brainstorm had been a great idea, spectacular even but landing a hurt Ship as Brainstorm not so much. She was already feeling unusually scrambled, the fact that her seatbelt had vanished with her transformation did not help. She ended up slamming into the back door and tumbling down the ramp as Ship opened it. She groaned and her eyes rolled up into her head. She went limp on the ground as footsteps approached.

They'd been hoping Jen was alright as they raced out of the ship, Azmuth on Kevin's shoulder. Finding her out cold in the hands of a Highbreed was the worst outcome they could have gotten.

"Do not move Vermin or this one dies!" The Highbreed held Jen in one hand, the other had sharp claws under her chin, poised to rip into the skin there.

"Stop! We surrender!" Azmuth called out before Gwen or Kevin could speak. Kevin made to speak but Azmuth kicked him in the chin. He raised his hands and Gwen followed suit. The Highbreed laughed.

"Good, the Galvan were supposed to be more intelligent than the average vermin! You will walk now! The Highbreed Supreme will decide your fate after the invasion." None of them dared argue as the giant alien still held Jen who didn't look like she would be waking up anytime soon. They were marched into a holding cell and bound. Gwen was counting the minutes in her head. They had maybe an hour at Azmuth's estimate before the Highbreed fleet was all in Los Soledad and could uncloak and begin their attack. She just prayed Jen would wake up soon.


	49. A Change Of Pace

**Author's Note: I own nothing. This will be the last chapter I think. Sequel is already in the works though.**

49 A Change of Pace

Jen came too all too quickly. Her head was spinning, she groaned.

"You're still recovering from the hyperspace jump. I should have anticipated that it would have an adverse effect on you due to your altered physiology."

"Azmuth, buddy, science babble and scrambled brain don't really mix." She managed to blink her eyes open after another minute, grateful that the cell they were all in was dim. "What happened?"

"We crashed into the main control tower, and you got thrown from Ship. Don't think he liked your flying much, he's somewhere around here, melted when the Highbreed captured us." Jen rolled her eyes at Kevin. Ship was probably just hiding. She took a deep breath, then another.

"Are you ok?" Gwen asked her eyebrows knit together in concern.

"No time for me not to be." Jen stated and transformed. In a moment Humungousaur was ripping their shackles off the wall. She handed Azmuth to Kevin who had already armored up. Jen paused at the door, listening. Then she slammed it off its hinges into the Highbreed that was passing by.

"Take us to your leader." Gwen demanded, her hands glowing menacingly as Jen cracked Humungousaur's knuckles. She did frown at her cousin though.

"You beat me to that by like half a second Gwen." The redhead held back a chuckle as the Highbreed led them down the hall. Azmuth frowned at the girls.

"Are they always like this?" Kevin shrugged and Azmuth had to catch hold of the teens currently metal hair to keep his balance.

"More or less. Gotta find humor where you can when you live like us." They arrived and the Highbreed that had led them here bowed to the ones sitting in what appeared to be thrones in a semicircle.

"I am sorry Master, they took me by surprise." One of the giant Highbreed waved the other off. He bowed and walked out of the room.

"I have read reports of your tenacity, Jen Ten, but you truly are a thorn in my side, vermin." Jen shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But now that I have your attention, call off the attack."

"Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that. You call off the attack against the universe, I leave. Simple as that. You have nothing to gain from this, call it off." The Highbreed with the frilled collar that sort of mimicked a crown, presumably the Highbreed Supreme, laughed.

"We have everything to gain! Any being that is not a Highbreed is a mongrel! An affront to our purity." Azmuth shook his head.

"Don't believe a word he says, they're not doing this for some devotion to purity. They're dying, that's why they're doing this. " Jen glanced at Azmuth.

"How could you possible know that?"

"Because, for the host's safety, the Omnitrix will not accept damaged DNA." Jen's eyes went wide as Gwen and Kevin shot each other confused looks. Azmuth kept speaking. " After listening to your entry about the Highbreed it wasn't difficult to put two and two together. Their backwards obsession with racial purity led to inbreeding, genetic diseases and sterility. This is the last generation of Highbreed, a self inflicted extinction, though not on purpose." The Highbreed Supreme hissed lowly.

"You are correct, pond scum. When we die we will take the universe with us. All worlds will fall before we do. Witness your own world's destruction, the fleet is nearly ready to uncloak." Holo-screens popped up all around them. Azmuth closed his eyes.

"All is lost. There's no way to stop them."

"We don't need to stop them." Everyone looked at Jen like she'd grown a second head in human form. "I can save them. Omnitrix, can we repair the genetic damage to the Highbreed? All of them." The symbol on Humungousaur's chest glowed and the Omnitrix spoke.

"Genetic manipulation on that scale will require all available power. Do you wish to continue?"

"Yes!" Green lights flashed and Jen stood before them the Omnitrix on her wrist whirring.

"What are you doing Mongrel?" Jen grinned as lines of code spread over her skin, though not just from the Watch this time but also from her right eye which still bore the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Genetic recombination sequences ready."

"Do it!" Jen raised her hand as green flooded her eyes, the Omnitrix held high on the wrist of a triumphant fist. Pulses of bright green lights blossomed from the Watch, washing out through the room, the whole planet and out through the Hyperspace gate.

Gwen stared at her cousin, frozen like a statue as power literally rolled off of her. Kevin reached out and took Gwen's hand. She glanced at him, he looked a little scared though she couldn't tell if she was afraid of Jen or for her. Gwen wasn't sure what she was feeling either. Azmuth looked caught between two emotions, incredulity and wonder.

All at once the surges of power stopped and the green faded from Jen's eyes and skin. Gwen and Kevin stepped forward together as Jen fell forward barely conscious.

"Did it work?" The question was weak but coherent.

"Program complete. All Highbreed in range of transmission are now fused with random samples from Omnitrix database." Kevin was the first to look around as Gwen steadied her cousin on her feet. She seemed to be recovering quickly. The scene around them was quite different, the Highbreed no longer looked the same, all were different colors and combinations of shades. Though their physiology hadn't visibly changed much, no extra limbs or new heads, it was clear something was different. Even their voices were stronger.

"What have you done to us!" One of them shrieked as the Highbreed Supreme, now bright red and blue, shook his head.

"Within range of transmission… With the Hyperspace gate open of the attack!" Azmuth smiled.

"Every Highbreed is now… How did you put it?" Gwen smirked slightly as she turned to the First Thinker, keeping a hand on her cousin's shoulder in case her legs decided to go out again.

"He called us mongrels."

"Welcome to the Kennel Club!" Kevin grinned, his hand on Jen's other shoulder.

"You have made us impure!" The Highbreed Supreme shrieked. "There is but one honorable act left to us!" The implication was not missed by any in the room. The hands on Jen's shoulders tightened as her eyes widened with devastation, realizing that she may have just pushed a whole species to suicide. Then a new voice rang from the doorway.

"No!" Jen spun on her heel, knocking both hands from her shoulders with the motion, her face going from abject horror to glee in a moment. Standing in the doorway was a Highbreed. He would have been identical to the one's they had been fighting for months now except for the green arm.

"Reiny!" Gwen and Kevin blinked at Jen's excited statement.

"You know him?" Kevin's question was almost accusatory, but Gwen's brain was working a mile a minute.

"The teleporter?" Jen nodded cutting off her cousin's question.

"I know lots of people." Reiny nodded to them and stepped forwards.

"There is another way. This human once saved me by altering my DNA. At first I believed it to be a curse, an impurity but I have since learned otherwise. Because of her we can not only survive but thrive!" The Highbreed council chittered at each other. Jen's face fell into a confused expression, how had Reiny even gotten here? Then she glanced at the doorway and spotted the edge of a white lab coat disappearing around the corner and her smile returned. It grew only wider as the council turned and bowed their heads to Reiny.

"The council has come to a decision. New leadership is needed, therefor we elect you Highbreed Supreme. May you lead us wisely." Reiny bowed to them. Jen turned to him, face going grim.

"Will you call off the invasion." There was tense silence for a moment.

"Consider it done, JenJen Tennyson." Jen grinned.

Calling off the invasion was ridiculously simple. Reiny stepped into a room that allowed his voice to echo across the world and through the Hyperspace gate. With a simple order the fleet began to pull back Reiny stepped over to the small group.

"You have saved not only me but my people for generations to come. I cannot thank you enough JenJen Tennyson." He held out his green hand and a blossom bloomed there. It was white, and red shot through with veins of green. "May this small token serve as a symbol of peace between our worlds. He plucked it from his palm. "Of peace between the Highbreed and the Universe." He handed the blossom to her and she smiled.

"Thank you Reiny. I just hope the peace lasts." Reiny bowed to her.

"I will see to it. Do you require transport back to your world?" Jen shook her head and stuck two fingers in her mouth, letting out a loud whistle. In moments Ship leaked from the walls and jumped onto Jen's shoulders, panting happily.

"I think we'll be ok." Reiny nodded and bowed again, ordering two Highbreed to escort them outside the tower. Jen managed to convince ship to turn back into his battleship form and they climbed aboard. Jen buckled in and handed Gwen the flower.

"You seem ok with Hyperspace jumps. I don't want to lose that." Azmuth nodded and Ship took back off through the gate, Jen squeezing her eyes shut as the world blurred around them.

Max held his breath as the ships retreated back through the gate from whence they had come. There was no sign of Ship. The Max Force and Jen's team were celebrating around him. Manny had pulled Hellen up onto his shoulder cheering and waving his fists at the retreating ships.

Max's face only broke into a smile when the black and green ship that was the Galvanic Mechamorph flew through the arch and landed, in front of the team. The ramp unfolded and Max's smile nearly split his face as he heard voices from within.

"I do not like Hyperspace gates. You'll plant that for me right Gwen?" It was Jen and the laughter that followed her was Gwen and Kevin.

"I would recommend you stick to more conventional types of space travel." The First Thinker's voice was almost amused. Max couldn't stop smiling as the four of them made their way down the steps.

"That or Dramamine, works wonders for motion sickness, even in space." He said and both of his granddaughters laughed and raced into his arms. He smiled and pulled Kevin into the hug as the boy tried to step away. The Osmosian tensed for half a second before relaxing into the hug. Manny spotted them and laughed.

"Group hug!" He cried out and wrapped all four arms around the group, squishing Hellen's legs against Jen's shoulder and back. A soft prickle and a quick rise in temperature told the people in the middle that Pierce and Allen had joined in. Laughter from two different throats let them know that Julie and Cooper were there too. Ship chirruped and beeped, winding around the whole group and beeping happily. They stayed like that for a moment revaling in their victory before Manny laughed and managed to free himself from Ship's grip. Fresh giggles passed around the group as they looked up to see the last Highbreed ship making its exit. The arch flickered for a second then went dead.

"It's sort of beautiful isn't it?" Max asked, pulling a metal cylinder from his pocket. He flicked the top off of it and threw it hard. It struck true and the arch crumbled to dust that fell around them, mixing with the snow. "So how'd you do it? Way Big?" He asked and Jen shook her head pointing to a white, red and green flower in Gwen's hands, luckily not squished by the impromptu group hug.

"Nope. Peace won today." Manny shook his head and looked like he was going to say something but Hellen elbowed him in the head from her spot still sitting on his shoulder. Julie checked her watch.

"Well since the world isn't ending today, I have to make curfew. I'll see you later Jen." The two girls hugged and Jen scratched Ship under what passed for his chin.

"Thank you for your help today Julie."

"Anytime." Ship transformed back into his battleship form and Julie boarded.

"Wait for us!" Kevin called out, he and Gwen raced up the ramp together hand in hand. "Drop us at Jen's house? We have one more thing to do, then we're gonna head to the Auto Show, I need a new car." Julie nodded and Jen waved as Ship took off. Max grinned.

"Looks like I'm gonna need a bigger motor home." He said looking around at the teens who were left. Jen smiled but shook her head.

"You won't need a bunk for me, at least not for a bit." Max frowned. Jen stepped over to Azmuth and Paradox.

"I'm going with Azmuth. We have some work to do." Max raised an eyebrow. Paradox checked his watch.

"We won't be long. Time is on our side." Azmuth hopped onto Jen's shoulder and Jen took Paradox's offered arm. The unusual trio vanished in a bright blue light.

~*~*~*~Epilogue~*~*~*~ 

It had been a week since Max had seen his granddaughter. He was starting to worry, but he didn't have too much time to think about it right now. His team was doing well, integrating Cooper and Allen had been easy even with Allen's flippant sense of humor and Cooper's introverted nature. Right now they were camping under the stars at Max's secret fishing spot. Not such a secret anymore but he really didn't mind. The Rustbucket wasn't made to sleep more than three people so Manny was setting up the tents, he'd insisted on doing it even though Hellen could get it done so much faster. Pierce was grilling burgers as the rest of the group laughed and joked and told stories about their various adventures.

Max smiled at them through the windshield of his RV as he made some adjustments to a few of the instruments. He'd be sending them off to the Plumber Academy soon, those who wanted to go anyway. Cooper was already on board with the idea, knowing his tech abilities would be far more useful, and he'd be far more comfortable, in a lab. Max frowned as a sound caught his attention. It sounded like someone was sawing logs. He glanced back out at the team but nothing had changed. Then he realized that the noise was coming from behind him. He whirled going for his gun before he spotted a familiar bright green jacket, even through the dimly lit RV.

Jen was sprawled out on the bunk she'd claimed as hers so many years ago on that fateful summer trip. But she wasn't alone. Paradox stood next to her Azmuth on his shoulder. The Galvan nodded to Max.

"Magister Tennyson." Max stepped over to them. He pulled the blanket off the top bunk and tossed it over his snoring granddaughter, he smiled.

"She'll be ok?" Azmuth nodded. Max spotted an unfamiliar bag next to the bunk, it was bright green so he had to assume it was Jen's. "What did you three even do, you were gone a full week." Paradox checked his watch.

"I'll let Azmuth explain. May I borrow your cellphone? There's an important call I need to have already made." Max shook his head at the confusing verb tense and handed the man his phone. Paradox set Azmuth on the top bunk so he was more or less eye level with Max and vanished in a blue flash.

"She did what she does best. She saved worlds, those devastated by the war with the Highbreed if you want specifics." Azmuth smiled a bit nostalgically. "It was good to see the Omnitrix used for its original purpose." Both of them glanced at the sleeping teen as she mumbled in her sleep, yanking the blanket nearly over her head before going back to snoring loud enough to wake the dead. Max held back a laugh.

"She'll likely sleep well into tomorrow. She needs the rest. She overworked the Omnitrix until if forcefully reset. In doing so she lost Master Control. I won't give it back, she can work it out on her own in her own time." Max nodded as Paradox reappeared and handed him back his phone.

"It's time I took you back home Azmuth. There are more trials ahead." The Galvan nodded and stepped onto the Time Walker's hand.

"I never said it but she did good work." Azmuth said looking down at the sleeping human from his perch. "Wouldn't want her to get too cocky." With that the two vanished in another flash of light. The door to the RV burst open, Manny came in wielding guns in two hands and tent spikes in the other two.

"We saw the lights! What's going on!?" Jen grumbled in her sleep, tugging the blanket over her head. Max shushed the Tetramand trying to keep from laughing as he ushered the teen back outside where the others were waiting tense by the door. He shook his head and smiled as they went back to their spots around the campfire.

"Everything's fine." He smiled looking up into the stars and for the first time in a long time he knew that yes. Everything would be fine.


End file.
